Red Vs Dead (Overlord and Red Alert Crossover)
by ComradeBill
Summary: Years had passed after Yggdrasil and Red Alert Zero's shutdown, So out of nostalgia, Bukubukuchagama and a hacker decided to make a Red Alert mod for Yggdrasil. But when testing the mod with Peroroncino's NPC, the hacker got teleported to the New World as the Soviet Commander, where he need to deal with a reprogrammed Shalltear Bloodfallen and a rather ambitious Ainz Ooal Gown.
1. Prologue : A Email

...

"To: Bukuchagama jmail . com

From: ComradeChen qq . com

Date: 02/10/2143

Subject: It's Completed.

…

Dear Aneki-dono.

The integration of Old player accounts and NPCs into this new modded version of Yggdrasil is successfully tested (not only you can play with your old account in this new game, you can also play as your own NPC). Thus with the last feature tested, I am extremely happy to inform you that this mod is one hundred percent functional, the old map from **Yggdrasil** was perfectly remastered and reskinned, while the DMMO-RTS mechanics from **Red Alert Zero** was proven compatible.

Technically, everything was finalized and this game was ready to launch. I have to thank you for your contribution into this project. Without your generous financing and testing of this project, I couldn't have accomplish the work alone. I am in your Debt.

To conclude this mail, the data file I am attaching to this email is what you have been looking for after all these years and what I have worked on for three years straight. We never gave up on hunt for our favourite DMMO-RTS game and DMMO-RPG game. With this, I hope that now you can find a level of peace, because I have.

P.S: I hope your brother don't mind that I messed with his NPC too much, and did I used that honorific correctly?

Chen Tse Jun

Your Friend

...

 **Author's notes,**

 **This is just a pilot chapter for my upcoming fanfic red vs dead, a crossover between CnC Red Alert (and CnC Generals) and Yggdrasil. It was not complete, I admit. But right now I just want to hear from the reviewers about the thought on this experimental , WIP fanfic.**

 **I have to warn you that I am just a beginner writer and my mother language isn't english , so bear with the grammar error and plotholes.**

 **All reviews are welcomed (even if it's flame and hate) , but Civilized and Insightful criticism will be more appreciated.**


	2. Virtual Reality

**Author's notes:**

 **Before you read this, I do want to state that this was a experimental piece of work. I tried to make a**

 **shameless crossover with the Classical RTS franchise, Red Alert CQC and Generals, along with most of its well known mods, mixed WITH a RPG themed anime Overlord… to see what I can get out of it.**

 **I also apologize for the inevitable grammar mistakes present in this work, as English is not my mother language and I cannot find a proof reader at the moment**

 **so I wrote one million plus word all by myself, But still , all feedbacks are welcomed, but constructive feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Overlord, Red Alert, Generals, or any of the Command and Conquer mods mentioned. OC owned by me.**

Ep I, Virtual Reality

.*World Socialist Alliance*.

…

 **Burnt Balkans 23.45, 19XX**

Hands crossed, chest forward, He walked up to the grand stage to his podium with his black leather trenchcoat billowing behind him like a cape. The Red star pinned his black peaked cap shone brightly , reflecting glimmers of red shining on it`s smooth charcoal surface.

Above him, the crimson flag of the Red Faction flew strong with pride, flying the golden symbol of the Hammer and sickle with utmost glory as under it was none other than **Grand Soviet Commander Groza Lararev** , ready to give a war speech to his legion of a million strong men , tanks and Armoured Airships from all the different nations of the Red Faction that fought with him under all for one goal, one cause.

To Fight under the glorious Red Banner of Marxism against the Blue Allied Capitalist Cancer, the White Fascist hordes of the Empire of the Rising Sun, and the Yellow Terrorist Barbarians of the Global "Liberation" Army that had dared to challenge the might of the united working class.

"Comrades!"

The infantrymen, **Conscripts** and **Red Guards** stomped the ground in thunderous chorus then stood in attention in their commander`s voice. While in the air, the **Soviet Kirov Airships** and **Chinese Propaganda Airships** steered their hull towards their leader, the crewmen poked their heads out of the windows or rushed to the decks in respect for their commander`s speech. In the Armoured Column, stood in their Commander Cupolas, the tank Commanders of **the Overlord** and **Soviet Apocalypse Heavy Tanks** turned their heads towards to their leader while their large calibered twin barrels of their respective tanks was steered at the enemy's direction. Beyond the red fortified gates and walls. Ready to fire at their Grand Commander`s order.

"Greetings to you all! My comrades from China, Romania, Korea, Cuba, and to my countrymen from the Great Soviet Motherland, along with all the other brothers and sisters from the glorious **World Socialist Alliance**. As your present Supreme Commander of the Red Army, I welcome you to the Balkans, where we will finally drive the Western imperialist in the Southern European Region away once and for all!"

The crowd below him roared, cheered and raised their rifle or fist up in the air in support of their leader.

Groza paused and he eyed to the left a bit, where the **North Korean Commandos** had arrived from the left flank and even some Non-humans, such the Heteromorphics like the Vampires from the **Transylvanian Securitate** and Demihumans like the **Bearmen Artillerymen** had arrived into the scene as well, joining the **Commissars** and **Chinese Hackers** in the Special Forces Column of the formation. A diverse army with a diverse arsenal, a Grotesque Chimera army that will be unsightly to many of the Union's prejudicial enemies.

But here under the Red Banner, as far as everybody present in the Red Square concern. There were no heteromorphics, demihumans or humans today, there is only the Proletariat, and the army of the Proletariat. All men and woman who was willing to fight for the Union and in the frontline here were as equal and respected, no one is more equal than another. A difference from the Japanese fascists from the Empire and the religious fanatics of the Global Liberation Army.

A strength that made him swell with pride and an evidence of the strength of the Socialist Ideology. Sadly the smile on his face have to wavered as he hardened his expressions for the next phrase of his speech.

"The Imperialists never learn comrades. Even after two World Wars, after the horrors our people and their people witnessed.

We thought that like us, the Americans and their **Allied Forces** should also learnt from this tragedy, and would work together to build a better world for everybody, peasants, workers, and farmers alike to live in. Where our Children can play without the fear of being bombed, our sons and daughters who can work hard and steadfastly for his nation and his family instead of gripping a gun and charge only to return in coffins.

And now it was already 1989, And indeed, decades ago they seemed to have learn the meaning of peace. Even made peace conferences on humanitarian issues, and made charity organisations and alliances that all claimed to have the goal of world peace, kindness, freedom, and of course, for their favourite word :

'Democracy'..."

Groza hissed the word "Democracy" with much distaste and hate with a pause, before continuing with his speech.

"But what lies hide behind these bright slogans?

Those Western Charity Organisation had multiple evidence of embezzlement, those Allied runned Peace Conferences only made outrageous treaties that benefits their own selfish "sphere of influence" and those International Security Organisations… invaded other countries when it seemed fit to exploit their people and resources to exert their Imperialism and profit. My Korean, Latin, Iraqi and Syrian Brothers present here understand this more than I do.

Millions of Children have their homes bombed. Our Middle Eastern allies enslaved, replaced by kleptocratic puppet regimes set by the Imperialists and their corporations to assert their control and oppression. Men and women once again forced by their Presidents and CEOs to grip their M16 assault rifles just to march into the battlefield and return back in coffins, and all for what? Spreading their "Democracy"? Or spreading their cancer like what Colonists did, like what the fascist, the dreadful Hitlerites did back in our Great Patriotic War?

But unlike the Western cowards in the 1920s, We will not show weakness like Chamberlain or the French, and we shall stand our ground and take action before their darkness can reach our Motherland. We will kick those imperialists like how we kicked the fascists back to the hole where they came from! We will not allow them to push into our borders like what Hitler did and we will participate in this sacred war for our nations!

They call it World War III, but we will call it the Second Great Patriotic War!"

The Soviet Conscripts cheered at the words "Great Patriotic War." Groza raised a hand and the square was silent again, a grim expression were crept to his face.

"But be warned comrades, this war isn't simply a easy as the previous two, let's not forget the side effects of what their Imperialism had created. Out of the ashes the laid by the American`s plunder in the middle east. Out come the treacherous **GLA, Global Liberation Army** , the terrorist scum who had butchered the whole of Middle East and Africa while infecting their barbaric cultic ways to our lands, currently tearing through the Allied defenses in Turkey and Greece while causing multiple terrorist attacks in our homefront… such as the terrible nuclear genocide they committed in Beijing.

While in the East, an old enemy had went back to their back stabbing ways. Motivated by the imperialism the West had performed, the **Empire of the Rising Sun** too had decided to exercise blatant fascism! Plunging their daggers into our Eastern territories while oppressing , raping and torturing our Chinese and Korean Comrades for the sake of their imperialism and their precious Emperor. Do not forget the humiliation in Nanjing! Do not forget evil of Unit 731!

But also, do not forget our victories, the glorious 100 Regiment War, the Long March, and do not forget the complete repellation of the Japanese fascist off the Chinese shores in 1956! "

Cheers erupted from the crowd, most of those came from the Red Guards and the Overlord Tanks. With a smile Groza raised a palm, and crowd calmed down, and slowly the palm curled inward, clenching into a fist.

"And most importantly,

Do not forget… now our chance is within our grasp. With our enemies tearing each other apart, the West finally found their kleptocracy in disarray. While the Japanese Fascists and the Western Capitalists wasted their own people's life for the little rocks in the Pacific and in the Middle East they can barely keep their control due to their desperate dogfight for scraps with the GLA mutts. We have defended our people well and resisted! We, the Resistance, with minimal losses of our people, had reorganised and became a strengthened Union compared to those rotten dogs in a mess! WE, now have the upperhand! HENCE,"

Raising his loaded PPSH-41 Submachine gun up in the air like his treasured sword, louder this time he cried.

"...we had enough stalling and defense, now we strike back! Now we go offensive and charge for our People, break that Blue wall the Allies had built to surround us, and then liberate the proletariat of the world in the great name of Socialism! "

He pointing the tip of the barrel to the direction of the setting sun, to the West.

"STARTING WITH THE BALKANS! WE CHARGE! URRAAHH!"

A resounding "URAH!" or other red battle cries in other language roared from the masses below. Some Cuban"Viva la revolución!" can be heard crying here and there. The Bearman Artillerymen roared when they raised their handheld artillery piece up high like their rifles. Soviet **Mig Fighter Jets** swooshed over Groza`s head accompany a swarm of **Twinblade attack Copters** following its lead.

"Get to your vehicles! We go to war!" Groza cried, immense pride swelled his heart as he watched his men charge into their vehicles and tanks, flagbearers amongst them, fluttering Red Banners and their respective nation's flag flew high as they charged. Displaying the full might of...

"∼ _Chen-san ∼ you got a call! ∼Chen-san∼ you got a call!"_ a young girl's childish voice blasted out of nowhere, the rest of the Red Army seemed oblivious to such curious and unnatural occurrence, but Groza on the other hand...

" **Ugh, Just when things was about to get awesome..."**

Eyes rolling, Groza waved a hand and all his charging men , flying jets freezed midair and the world suddenly turned into a icy blue haze, as if time have frozen itself. Floating boxes like clock, menu, options and settings materialised around him. But his eyes were focusing on the vibrating phone icon on his bottom left hand corner.

" _Incoming Call : Peroroncino"._

"Great, just in the middle where I was making a kickass trailer that took hours to prepare and rehearse, *sigh*, what could Kazeumi's little brother want in a time like this?" He grumbled.

Waving his hand, he deactivated the invisible cameras that recorded his front and back, the menu for audio enhancers and etc. Including a hidden script floating right before him. All the tools he needed for the kickstarter trailer of his game, set up by himself and himself only. It was fun really, dressed in a oversized overcoat, wearing a military cap and acting a role as a Grand Soviet Commander of his own great army, the aura of power and authority was indeed fun. Something you cannot have outside the beautiful virtual world of the DMMO system, and something he know will surely suck in real life due the responsibility that comes behind it.

He pressed the answer button on the box, and the annoying ringtone that the mischievous Kazeumi set for him stopped abruptly.

A few flickers and static a screen appeared before him, in the screen was a bespectacled young man wearing a white t-shirt with a anime girl picture printed on it.

"Ah Chen-san hello! Uhh, there's something I would want to talk to you about ...woah." Peroroncino tilted his head and peeked over Groza`s shoulders.

Groza, or better known as Chen Tse Jun, chuckled as he turned towards the war scene of the warplanes , tanks and Infantrymen with either guns or war banners charging to battle.

"Yeah I know, took a day or more to set all this up, impressive eh?"

"I mean, what have you done to the **Vampire Brides**? I mean damn, I never thought undead chicks would look so hot in Military Outfits!"

And there goes Chen`s pride, falling to the ground with a loud plang as he turned behind him.

Turning to the Vampires from the Transylvanian Securitate, who were the Romanian secret police equivalent of the Soviet KGB, infamous for their deadly efficiency and their way of doing things. They are the Special Units Chen made for Romania SSR's arsenal. Which in reality were actually a revamped version of Vampire Brides. But instead of dressing in ghastly white dresses and using primitive claws and fangs as their weapons, these undead elite units were dressed black military trenchcoats with red armbands, and a peaked officer's cap that had a red star insignia with a skull on them.

On their gloved hands were armed with a bayoneted scoped AK47 rifles, assault rifles modified into deadly sniper rifles perfect for assassination missions. Despite their heavy trenchcoats, due the belt tightening around their waist the curveness of their two "assets" were emphasised.

While they might be a reskin and all, one have no idea how much effort it took to revamp these vampires. Chen and his partner and story advisor, Vladim, suffered a lot while writing a entire backstory about these units. Such as doing painful research on Eastern European Vampire folklore and then reading on a entire history about Communist Romania or Romania SSR back in the Cold War before writing their lore.

Then, Chen have to reorganize all their stats from scratch, deciding to give them what weapons to give them , what passives to remove. Such as the tier 4 **Charm** spell that had been deemed too overpowered by Chen, removed along with other unfair mind control spells and instant kill spells that he detested during his time in Yggdrasil. And during that date for some weird reasons, Kazuko said his feeling unwell and thus unavailable for the project. Chen have to do all the art for the Vampires himself, under his unwell colleague's radar.

The same thing goes for the **Bearmen Artillerymen** , **Undead Conscripts** and the **Undead Flaktroopers** (Revamped Versions of Death Knights).

"And now these girls gave him a boner?" Chen thought. He had almost forgotten that one of the main reason why Kazuko agreed to be a part of this project was because he was bribed by his sister with _vintage hentai adult comics_ dated back in the golden 21st century.

He looked at one of the Transylvanian Securitate who was charging with her bayoneted rifle with a fierce expression on her face, her mouth opened up as she was screaming a battlecry. Perfect opportunity to see the sharp fangs in her mouth. But her face do look youthful and beautiful through.

"Ugh, do not get distracted Chen!" He internally scolded himself.

"So uh Kazuko, is there anything else you want to talk about?" He said in a friendly smile.

"Oh heh heh sorry, I want to see how's Shalltear doing under your care while you know… I handed her to you for your experiment?"

"Of course, Shalltear right? But first, let me do something."

Chen raised finger and unpaused the game, his troops unfreezed and continued their charge. The battlecries and charges resumed in a instant..

Summoning a holographic map from his hand, he called out : "Return back to formation : garrison for trailer clip 1."

The running troops' expression initially were that of fierce and war-hungry, had immediately relaxed at their puppeteer's order.

A chorus of "Da Comrade Commander!" can be heard from the Conscripts as they marched back.

"Yes Tovaras!" The Vampire Bri - Securitates responded.

"Orders received, Commander Tong Zhi." the Red Guards said as they turned back to return back to base.

The same goes for other units Chen summoned for this trailer or short clip he intend to make for kickstarter of this game.

Like marionettes pulled by their programming, the soldiers who rushed outside or was about to rush out of the base walked back into the red square, the tanks and armoured vehicles rolled slowly behind them. The Jets did a lazy U-turn before flying back to their Level 3 Hangars, while the Airships and the Twinblades just simply turn a 180 degree turn and flew back their original positions. Soon all the the units were back, lined up neatly in their formations like before, a sea of soldiers and tanks and airships were displayed once again before Chen's eyes, but it was a fresh sight for Peroroncino, or Kazuko himself.

"Woah." he said again.

"So, now with all that tidied up, I bring you to Shalltear?" Chen asked, snapping Kazuko out of his daze, gesturing behind him.

"Of course Chen San, lead the way." Kazuko looked and gulped as he found himself looking at a gigantic Structure right behind Chen's back.

The Level 3 Command Center, the center of the Soviet base.

It took the shape of a red towering gigantic structure that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Kremlin Palace of Russia, but just modified with weird sci-fi tesla coils, steampunk stuff, radars and military decorations, and lots and lots of red flags installed on the tips of the ice cream shaped tips of the palace-like structure. The tips of the flag poles impaling the storm clouds like lightning rods. The Center was just meters away from the Red Square where his current army was now waiting at, with Chen's position right in between the two places. The Level 3 building is the heart of the base, and in there houses Chen's Generals, powerful boss-like Characters that can be either be used as hero-units of a RTS game, or can be played as a playable character, and Shalltear was one of them.

Still, the height of the Command Center took Kazuko's breath away for the third time. So much that he hasn't notice that Chen had dragged Kazuko's floating screen with him and already walked halfway up the stairs to the reinforced towering double gates of the palace, a hammer and sickle insignia was carved onto each of them.

"So, Shalltear are in there right?"

"Yes. Third floor, the General's hangar." He answered.

"Umm Can't you teleport up there with Console Commands and whatsoever?"

Chen paused his footsteps, and slowly wheezed out a dry laughter.

"But I like to enjoy watch the scenery very much, don't you Kazuko?" He said softly with a smile on his face, low and quiet, hands crossed on his back as he walked.

Kazuko gulped.

It was then he noticed that Chen still in his Groza persona, he bore the portrait of a Commander. That posture, that gravelly tone was unnerving. He now wonder how other people saw Ulbert when he tried to roleplay as the big evil bad guy to every other players who tried to invade Nazarick during those days back in Yggdrasil, he wondered how he look like or sound like when he was Peroroncino.

"Kazuko brother? Are you still with me?"

"Oh yea sorry, just spaced out with some...uh random thoughts bothering my head currently. Just went back from work, you get a little tired, such things will happen quite often, ha ha."

"Yeah, I can relate, but ~" Chen said, waving his mechanical left arm over the doors, the hammer and sickle insignias on both handles glowed deeply in red, before a loud metallic 'clank' can be heard.

And the two doors slowly slide open, revealing what that was concealed behind them.

" ~ it was just that for three years, you, your sister, me and Vladim had put in so much into making this thing into a reality. So I think we should take pride of our fruits of labour and enjoy this scenery, _our_ scenery that is." Chen said with a bright smile on his face.

The foyer of the place were gigantic, big enough to fit a ICBM missile in the center of the area. Furnished with 20th century Eastern European Architecture. A bronze statue of Lenin was placed at the center, looking up high up at the ceiling with steely eyes. Where up above, dozens and dozens of feets and stories above ground was a gigantic circle with a iron red star was built on the ceiling.

On those stories, red flags with either Red slogans in different languages or hammer and sickles sigils draped from each and every window, two curved marble staircases leading to the walkway of the second floor, carpeted.

Kazuko, through his floating screen, noticed that guarding the entrance was a Conscript and a Red Guard, both units were the main infantry backbone of their own respective military. Both armed with a intimidating Kalashnikov rifles, the Red Guard`s one was bayoneted with a spike.

This time Kazuko didn't utter a "Woah" , he just left his jaw hanging wide.

"Enjoy it Kazuko? This is our hardwork Comrade, our scenery. Now it's almost complete and ready launch, just like a warhead."

"I only saw the sketches and stuff, but I never thought that it would look this great in DMMO, and you did this all by yourself."

"Oh please Kazuko, you did most of the art while I just merely rearrange it into this. Regardless, these are the fruits our labour, and without you, it cannot bear!" Chen said this with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's great but -" Kazuko pursed his lips and sighed. "but I have a question."

"Yes Kazuko?"

"Ok, so uh I am thinking. We spent three years making this thing … real. And this thing is truly cool! I mean, look at the army outside, this place, wow! And not to mention those Vampire Brides and Death knights that you revamped outside, also wow! It just felt like Yggdrasil, but with a little favour added into it heh heh … heh."

Kazuko`s smile start to grew uneasy. He let out a sigh before speaking his next sentence.

"So, Just imagine how much we could earn from this."

"Kazuko, we all agreed that this is a non-profit project."

"Come on Chen! We worked for it! What's wrong with just earning from the fruits of our labour? You said it yourself, "fruits of our labour" man. Look, I really need the money."

"But we agreed, this is a non-profit project. We promised our donors and sponsors that we must not misuse our funds." Chen repeated. This time, Kazuko lost his temper.

"Misuse?! I am on my way to the slums right now and how is paying my rent and food misusing money! Please Chen, I just got cast out of my job as a digital artist two days ago because my boss don't need me anymore. And do you know what happen to a jobless Japanese man in Neo-Kyoto?"

Chen watched deadpanned as Kazuko just broke down behind the holographic screen before him.

"Neo Kyoto is a place where there is no poor, why? The poor gets kicked out of the city by those damned Yakuzas because they are unsightly and can't pay the protection fee! Where they will be given no food and starve and nobody will give a shit about them. Outside the walls of Tokyo, there was corpses of jobless men lying on the cold concrete , most of them died of starvation or diseases. While inside, it was a whole different story."

Kazuko started panting, Chen can see his eyes were dilating as he spoke.

"I don't want to be one of those corpses, I don't want to. All I need was just some money that can allow me to survive for one year before I find another job. That's all I asked."

"Does your sister know about this?"

"I don't want to worry onee-san and I don't want to rely on her. Look Chen, the thing is that my sis is a famous a voice actor, and … What was that man's name from Neo-Soviet Russia again?"

"Antonov Vladim." Chen answered

"Right, he is a high ranking KGB officer working in the People's Commissariat of Propaganda and you work in the Cyber Department of the People's Liberation Army, and I don't want to be plain old Kazuko-san suffering in debt! How will my sister think of me if she found out about this? Please understand this."

Chen was speechless, his avatar put a palm over his face and rubbed his temple.

"I am sorry Kazuko. In the People's Republic of China, there is zero tolerance to corruption. Misusing funds is an act of corruption regardless of any reasons, and you will be sent to Forced labour camp for such acts against the State. It will be worse if you are a Party Member or someone working for the Government like me, you will face the Red Tape before meeting the Firing Squad.

When I asked the People's Ministry of Art to sponsor me in this community project, one of the things I agreed on my contract is that it was a non profit project. If I go against that and tried to help you through this project, I will face the Red Tape."

Kazuko stared at Chen with a defeated look, before eventually collapsing and burying his face in his palm and started weeping.

"My God." He whimpered.

"Kazuko…"

"No, I understand. I am sorry that I don't understand your situation. I will think of something myself. Our world sucks doesn't it? Either there is no law like Japan and the rest of Conglomerate Europe or, there is a law like China, Soviet Russia and Fascist America, but … eh you know.

But hey, At least I still have my vintage-eros right? Perhaps I can sell them for a living till I find another job. Perhaps..."

Kazuko sighed as he tried to regain composure. Tear stains still glistening on his cheeks as he forced a enthusiastic smile.

"Ugh, nevermind, sorry for bothering you Chen-san, see you sometime." He bowed as he prepared to disconnect from the chat.

"Kazuko Wait!" Chen cried and Kazuko immediately turned back with a surprised look.

Head lowered, Chen`s avatar straightened his cap before looking back at his friend`s brother again. When his eyes caught sight of the desperate eyes on his friend's face, he can thought of was the piles of corpses outside the walls of Tokyo with Kazuko being amongst them. And his Sister's sweet smiling face, and how it would change when She heard about her brother`s predicament.

He shook his head, he will not allow that.

"I may have a way to help you."

Kazuko immediately leaned forward.

" I am going to write you a cheque of a few million dollars, and hopefully that will get you out of your situation."

"What?! Chen-san, I cannot just take your money like that! Taking other people's money for your own situation is shameful!"

"It's either that or Kazeumi would have to know. To survive, you have set aside your pride sometimes. Plus, this cheque is only between you and me, your sister and other outsiders wouldn't need to know."

"B...but I can't guarantee me returning the cash on time, I don't want be a scam…"

"Don't worry brother, we can discuss the return date any time when you solved your problem. As long as you are willing to return what you borrowed, there will be no problem and there will be no shame. I put friends over cash, and knowing you and your sister. I think I can trust you. So what do you say?"

Kazuko hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Good, tomorrow I will go to the Municipal Building and have my paperworks and state permissions done before sending this cheque overseas to Japan. All you need to do is to send me some of your personal particulars."

"Wait? you need my personal particulars and State permissions to write one fricking cheque?" Kazuko exclaimed.

"Well, after 2120s, the Communist Party had been quite bruta … I mean strict, about corruption and Corporatocracy. The General Secretary doesn't want his officials to send and conceal funds to Arcologies or Conglomerate States or even to the Fascist States overseas, so the Party decided to keep tabs on overseas transactions.

Another reason was to catch Traitorous spies working with either Corporative entities, or the American Fascists."

Kazuko stared blankly at Chen, before snapping out of his trance and sighed.

"Anyways, thank you for helping me out, people like you are rare in a world like this. I think I owe you one after this."

"Don't mention it friend. But other than that, I still have one small condition." Chen said in a serious tone.

Kazuko raised a eyebrow.

"Which is…?"

Chen heaved his shoulders and let out a smile.

"Say hi to your sister for me. "

Kazuko rolls his eyes and Chen chuckled.

"So, with that settled, do you want to see Shalltear Bloodfallen now?"'

"Of course , why not?"

Sighing, he put his hands the pockets of his trenchcoat and strolled to the center of the foyer, right at the heart of the Red star painted on the marble ground. And looked up.

At the third floor.

"Console Command : Teleport me and Guest_01 to Third Floor." Chen ordered.

With a shimmer, Chen`s avatar and Kazuko`s screen glowed a bit before teleporting to the third floor in a flash. Stepping into the area, they both looked around. As this was already an regular sight for him, Chen gazed it with inspecting eyes but for Kazuko.

He said "Woah…" for the umpteenth time.

War plans, more red flags, a shelf with ammunitions of different calibers, rifles , machine guns and other sorts of small arms were organized neatly before him. In the center was a steel table, where the war map of the Burnt Balkans was placed with small standards and mini figurines of opposing colours on top of it.

And surrounding the table, were all four of his generals.

 **Lei Feng the Infantry General.** Voice-acted and made by Chen himself, the first general ever created in this mod. In standby with his Flapped-down Ushanka that bore the symbol of the People's Liberation Army, and armed with his big enthusiastic smile along with his PPSH-41 Submachine gun.

 **Sekri T.D the Armoured General** , made by Kazeumi or better known as Bukubukuchagama, when testing the game. A result of her speciality with Defensive Specialized Tank characters, as well as her obsession with lolis. A short little girl wearing a Soviet Tanker Helmet that covered most of her spikey short blond hair poking out of the it, and she wore a ribbed tankmen's uniform that modelled after WW2 Soviet Tank operators. Despite her short stature, she was not to be underestimated, but to be feared. When she looked at Chen with her chrome coloured eyes and smiled wide, she revealed her rows of sharp metal teeth casted from Steel, as if someone put an beartrap into her mouth. A massive DSHK-Tank machine gun and a 122mm tank gun both greater than her size, both capable of annihilating a single infantry or armour company with ease, was slung on her back intimidatingly.

 **Vladimir Moskvin the Nuclear General,** Antonov Vladim`s own creation, and also a symbol representing his obsession for nukes. Like his real life self, Moskvin was a bearded man with a bear-sized body built, however he was twice the size of his creator and due to nuclear radiation as mentioned in his lore, he had been mutated to a ghoulish hulk with rotten blue skin, rotten teeth and white milky eyes that shown fierceness and wisdom at the same time. He wears a suit that was a hybrid of a Hazmat suit and a trenchcoat, he also donned a Ushanka that had a insignia that depicted a Nuclear Symbol within a Red Star.

And finally, Kazuko`s prized creation during his time in Yggdrasil as Peroroncino. Now reskinned by Chen and given a new life as a Special Secret Police General.

 **Commissar Shalltear Bloodfallen** stood firm amongst the four Generals under his command…

Kazuko's screen floated towards his creation gingerly And like the rest of the NPCS, she stared back at him with a unchanging default look on her face.

Just eight or a few years ago, he still remembered how once was. Pale skin with two small fangs peeping from her lips mischievously, indicators of her race being a true vampire. Dressed in a heavy purple evening dress that doesn't reveal much skin, rather conservative in style. A short stature and bears a appearance of a fourteen year old girl. But despite that, she was a true beauty. Her skin although dead and pale, there were as smooth as silk, alluring ruby eyes, and the perfect facial features with a expression and a tongue of a seductive geisha, and not to mention that buxom chest of hers. Hence it was no big surprise that she became a subject of perversion for Peroroncino, a young Kazuko during his Yggdrasil days.

However, it was all because of Shalltear that cause the young him to gave up all his expensive items to his Guild Leader, quit Yggdrasil, and deleted that game from his DMMO System forever. As a undead loli was too much of an reminder of the usual underage girls roles her sister voice acted as in the H-games she was involved in.

Now, it has already been eight years, and those years had brought changes. Kazuko had already grown up from Peroroncino to a fully adult man. And before him, Shalltear had also grown.

No longer she was wearing that purple evening dress nor sporting that seducing expression of hers. But now donned in blacked peaked officer's cap with red star with skull pin on it. The same insignia that The Transylvanian Vampire Securitate outside used. She was dressed in a heavy vested officer's jacket of matching colours with her left sleeve was bandaged with a red armband and shiny military medals sported on her chest. And not caring much for trivial fashion, it had been removed of it's fake chest pads and had been flattened as a boy's.

She seemed to have grown taller too, a inch higher than when Peroroncino had last seen her, perhaps this was due to the heavy black military boots she was wearing now. Her ruby eyes and the same fine facial features still remained, but her expression had changed. From a seductive geisha with arrogant smile and a bratty look on her eyes, to a stern and determined look of a true military officer.

"It was like she had all grown up." Kazuko said with an nostalgic smile. Chen nodded in response.

"So...you worked on her all by yourself that day?"

He nodded again.

"No Vladim?"

"No Vladim, I completed Commissar Shalltear all by myself just for fun, her lore and her build. Plus I need to test out if that function of accepting old Yggdrasil assets works or not."

"And Vladim still haven't heard of this?"

"Mhhmm."

"I wonder what he would say when he saw this. A Vampiric Communist officer girl with the flattest chest I have ever seen."

"Knowing him, he would probably say 'Anime is gay.' "

Kazuko chuckled a bit, and soon his screen retracted away from Shalltear and turned to Chen's direction.

"Welp, it's been such a long time since I last saw her face. I remember years ago, I put so much hard work into making her nice this, then a month later I immediately just left her and all my items to Momonga just like that. And now I can't say that I did not regret such decision, and the cost of those items can surely feed me for two or more months..."

He sighed at the thought, before recovering and putting on that dry smile again.

"But anyways, after you launch this game, the first thing I want to do is set Shalltear as my avatar and maybe, I won't commit the same mistakes ever again. I wish you good luck on your work and farewell and thanks… for everything."

"No problem Kazuko, it's my pleasure." Chen said with a genuine smile on his face.

Kazuko smiled back in farewell, then his screen flickered and warped before disappearing in a flash. Leaving Chen alone once again in his little virtual world with his generals. After three or more seconds, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he reflected at what happened for the past few minutes.

Silently, Chen walked towards the table with the war map and look at it with tired look in his eyes. On the map was a 3D model of the landscape of the Burnt Balkans, which consisted mostly of swamps, open fields or mountainous or hilly areas all around the area. At the north of the map, there was a minitarized model of his base along with markers and translucent figurines of tanks and vehicles in red representing his army. While at the far west was blue figurines and buildings that represented the AI controlled base of the Allied Forces, while at the far east was a miniature base of the Empire of the Rising Sun in white. At the far South-East of the map, was nothing but a spot of darkness. Representing the last unexplored area on the map.

"Grid A1948, the last unexplored area in the entire game." Chen mumbled.

And with this area checked, and Chen's work will finally be complete. A final error check before logging out of the DMMO system and getting a wholesome goodnight sleep after all these years of hardwork.

"Console Command: Teleport me to Grid A1948."

Chen closed his eyes and opened then again.

"Hmm?"

He was still in his War room, with his generals staring blankly at him.

"Console Command I repeat, teleport me to Grid A1948 ."

No response again.

Must be a bug, a freaking bug in a time like this. Chen frowned as that indicates that more patching work awaits him after he logged out. But still, Grid A1948 first, then he check what's wrong with the game after the one hundred and eleventh scan he made.

"Console Command I repeat! … Teleport -"

This time, with a soft sizzling noise interrupted him. He turned around in confusion, before noticing a small strand of electric spark was dancing the palm of his mechanical left hand. A small dancing violet string of twirling spark, thinner than that of a baby earthworm.

"What?"

Curiouser, he moved his palm closer to his eye, inspecting the suspicious little lightning on his palm. As now the spark was inches away from his cheeks, licking the air between them, the incessant sizzling noise grew louder. He remembered that he did not add any lightning effect to his character, nor was such decal present in the old Soviet Commander build in Red Alert. So why is there a…

The spark`s snapped into a crack, and it grew from a spark to a lighting bolt in a instant before snaking around his arm without warning. Ensnaring the grand commander as he was taken by surprise as he fumbled backwards and tried to shake it off, or spun it off. Lumbering around the area like a headless chicken, bumping to several shelves tables as he gave his best attempts against the lighting continue spreading over his body.

While unironically, the generals around him stood like statues while staring at him blankly. Not even lending a helping hand.

"Console, log me out now!" He screamed to his faulty system. Now the bolts flew around him like a bubble of electric aura. Which more furiously than ever, threatening to consume Chen's entire being.

And unlike before, the system responded,

But instead of logging him back to the main menu interface, a deafening boom of thunder knocked his ears out cold, while his whole vision blinded into a bleached white. remembering that the last thing he saw was Shalltear's two brilliant red orbs, staring at him as he flashed into a white oblivion.

…

...

...

...

...

" _Please..._ " A female's voice echoed through the whiteness, sounding both desperate and hollow.

…

...

…

...

...

"Hello, Who's there?" Chen cried as he panicked.

Like the mysterious voice earlier, his voice echoed into the whiteness. Repeating the words "Hello, Who's there?" into the other side.

" _Please… stop … him_ " The voice repeated, but didn't answered his question.

"Stop who _?_ " He cried out once again .

" _Before it's too late..."_

The voice started to fade.

"Wait!"

Chen turned to the direction of the voice and dashed after it. And he stopped after five steps.

The surroundings had changed, he was no longer standing in a empty whiteness, but in some sort of crypt.

Skeletons, half rottened corpses and coffins laid scattered all around the cobblestone floor that now Chen stood on. Medieval styled flags and unlit caged torches were installed alongside the ceiling.

.

A dungeon.

Where was he?

where had he teleported to?

Perhaps to another world?

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. He immediately summoned his holographic map and … he was still in the Burnt Balkans. And he was standing right at the centre of Grid A1948, still inside a virtual reality built inside his DMMO engine.

Eyes rolling, Chen sighed and left out a sigh of relief, and disappointment.

Just like he expected, this was all _fake_ , probably some data cache that he forgot to clear. He must have somehow triggered a cutscene when he teleported to this dungeon, so perhaps that's why it was a bit glitchy when he tried to teleport to here via console command.

Like as if anything extraordinary would happen in his boring life.

He strolled to a coffin closest to a wall, and sat on it with melancholy. Reflecting at what happened just now when he almost thought that cutscene was real, he wondered, what would happened if it was real, but most importantly, does he want it real? If it was, escaping reality and being on a hero teleported to some other universe to defeat stop some big evil Overlord sounds fun, at least less it was less boring than his office life as a Operator or military hacker working at the headquarters of the PLA Cyber Department, where everyday was either facing a computer screen doing whatever your Officer instructed you to, or worse, sorting paperwork on thursday.

Sadly, that was still fantasy which was what the DMMO is for, getting yourself immersed into a fake virtual world where you can be someone cool and important, but you bore the knowledge that all of it fake. Nevertheless, he will choose to be transported to another world to fight some super evil baddie over his dull boring life as a white collar human being. It was not like he have nothing to leave behind here…

But no,

How can he say that, how can he say that when he was here, right inside Red Alert Yggdrasil, where Kazeumi, Vladim and Kazuko awaits him to launch this work so that all their efforts won't go to waste. And Kazuko, how can he leave when he literally made a promise to help him tomorrow so that he will not end up like a corpse like the skeleton inside the coffin he was sitting on right now! How can he leave all of them behind? Furthermore, he is a proud member of the PLA Cyberforce, a force that allowed China to be how it is today, one of the last few proud nations in planet earth that haven't fallen into Corpocracy unlike all the other East Asian Nations around them and it was his duty, as member of the CCP and the PLA, to make sure his homeland stays that way. This is a sacred duty of patriotism that he cannot leave that behind!

So he thought, why seek an fake fantasy when reality have lots to offer despite its flaws?

"No, I shall take that wish back. Let's just get this place checked out so I can finally launch it, log out to the real world, so I can fulfill my promise to Kazeumi, Vladim and most importantly, to Kazuko, and then continue to serve my nation with pride." He said to himself.

He got up from the coffin and straightened his coat.

"And now, I shall go to work."

He summoned his holographic map of this area on his palm as he scanned this area with his eyes. From it seemed to Chen it looked like some sort of Boss`s arena, and with it`s cryptic settings. Chen guessed that this boss must be a heteromorphic boss with some sort of dark necromantic power to him or her, or even it. Afterall, the Burnt Balkans was a revamped version of the world **Helheim**.

Still, it would be a shame that Chen wipe this place clean, for the dungeons of Helheim were famous for being amazing wonders of art and this one was such example of that. It's massive interior, its details like the cobblestone walls, the gothic coffins and the 41 flags with beautiful golden embroidery draping down the ceiling. Each one of them was not a lazy duplicate to another and possessed it's own unique sigil… sigils that seemed way too familiar.

" **Something is wrong."** Chen muttered.

Chen furrowed his eyebrows and quickly moved to one of the flags, and his eyes widened at the flags.

The one with that depicted a being that looked like a rotated S-shape with scorpion tips. He recognized that one symbol.

Chen summoned his menu and selected the contract list, then he scrolled down where he found the same symbol … on _Bukubuchagama's_ profile picture, a perfect match.

He eyes shifted to the flag next to it, a sigil that shown a symbol of a pair of spike tipped phoenix wings, and he almost lost his breath when he shifted back to his contact list.

"That's Kazuko's flag!"

And there's only one dungeon in the whole of Helheim that bears the flags of Kazeumi and Kazuko. And Chen opened his mouth in awe at the revelation. He been to this place before, this was where _ **that**_ happened.

He is standing in the **Great Tomb of Nazarick.**

But why, why was he here? It doesn't make sense! The Great Tomb of Nazarick couldn't possibly be in the far Southeast of the map! In fact he checked the whole map once, he couldn't possibly missed such a monumental place. It was like as if it was teleported here by some random supernatural force!

 **But then,** all thought process was lost when Chen sense heard something coming him, _footsteps_ , three of them... Slowly turning behind him, Chen widened his eyes in shock once he saw the source of the noise.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, in her classical purple evening dress and bonnet, umbrella at one hand while accompanied by two vampire brides. A arrogant bratty smile plastered on her face while both of her collaborates wore unsettling emotionless expressions.

"Ah, what do we have here? A bug who thought he could sneak into our Great Tomb of Nazarick unscathed? Pathetic."

Chen''s face paled at the Vampire as he stared at her with confusion and blankness. He pressed a button awkwardly on his wrist as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Shalltear threw away her umbrella which had disintegrated in the dark butterflies as she did so.

"Still, knowing you might quickly die but ~ I think it would be best if I introduce myself before that happen, so the last thing you will ever think of before I suck you dry would be my name ringing in your head."

She bend her knee while holding on her dress, a curtsy to her prey before their demise.

"I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, Floor Guardian of the first, second and third floors of…"

Then she stopped when she noticed that Chen wasn't even playing a single bit of attention to her, but pressing some sort of red holographic interface before him without even batting her a eye. Offending the Vampire in every way possible.

"Pest. Can you at least show some respect when I am talking to you?" She growled.

But her adversary still paid no attention to her, her ice-thin patience with this weird stranger was cracking.

Then the final straw break when this trash chanted a word that drove her into a fit of anger.

"Peroroncino, Peroroncino, Peroro…" Chen said as he scrolled down his contract list on his interface.

Shalltear eyes widen in shock upon hearing the words, as this… nobody having the audacity the even word out her Supreme Being's name! Red aura flared out of the Vampire as her predatory eyes burnt at the direction of the stranger who offended her with his ignorance and disrespect.

Meanwhile, Chen was scrolling down his contact list to find Kazuko's profile.

"And found him!" Chen thought, elated to find that his friend was still online.

"Y-Yo, Kazuko I wanna ask you something." He said out loud with uneasy smiles as he typed the message into his keyboard.

It doesn't take long before Kazuko respond.

"Yes Chen-San?" Kazuko's text message popped out on his interface.

"Did you happen to insert any cutscene for Shalltear when she was in a boss fight mode?"

Three second passed, and Chen anticipated for his answer.

"No, I did not."

"Oh yeah? Phew heh...heh that's good. I think the voice acting for Shalltear is top notch! And how you…wait you did not?"

"Yeah, I did not, why you ask?"

"You… did not?"

"Uhh… I did not? Chen-san are you alright?"

"Oh shit…"

Chen put down his keyboard and his face grew pale, then before he knew it the two Vampire brides were already inches on his face. Their sharp fangs and claws blaring, closing in for their prey.

Instinctively, Chen immediately sidestepped and raised his left wrist, causing the first Vampire bit into the hard Soviet steel that made her teeth to shatter painfully as she recoiled back, While the other Bride managed land a scratch on his cheek. A ribbon of his blood flew up in the air before splattering back onto the cold stone floor.

He put his right hand on his cheek before looking at his palm… the moisture, the red on his hand, and the stinging on his face as he touched his scar. It felt so real. But most importantly...

"But how on earth did I do that." Chen murmured in awe.

Staring at the Vampire Bride who lost her fangs before, covering her mouth with her palm as blood leak out. The other bride however, seeing her sister being caused so much pain, her emotionless face had distorted into a extreme hatred in a instant.

"Vinnia ! Y...You WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER!" The other Vampire cried, lashing out at her fangs and claws at her adversary.

Only to found the blunt gunbarrel of Chen`s PPSH rammed into her abdomen… before cracking into life and blowing her back with several shrapnels embedded in her stomach.

One vampire bride unconscious, but bleeding on the ground still alive. While Vinnia, her fangless sister who had been knocked out earlier recovered her initial shock, her face immediately distort into a fervent hatred as charge forward at him with her claws.

Causing Chen to pulled up his holstered Bolt pistol with his free hand and then there was a blinding flash, before revealing Vinnia flying backwards with a bloody bullet hole on her left shoulder as she dropped back onto the ground, joining her unconscious sister. Only one vampire left.

Chen on the other hand, were completely flabbergasted he tried process what happened a minutes ago. Teleported miraculously to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear and the other NPCs saying lines that she weren't programmed to say, and he really bled when a Vampire scratched him at the face, something that shouldn't be felt inside a DMMO game, and then finally he broke a vampire's teeth with a unnatural reaction speed and ram a barrel of a PPSH submachine gun to another then filled her stomach with lead!

He may have some basic PLA firearm training as part of his recruitment module when he joined the cyber force branch, but what he did earlier was Special-Force level stunts and moves which he had never ever have any experience in before yet he did it as if he had be training since birth!

Then he looked back at Shalltear, who was looking still smiling at him evilly, causing him to point his bolt pistol at her with an shaking hand.

"Firstly, the only people I saw who ever wield those type of weapons is Delta and secondly, I have to admit you are stronger than I think, or is it that my Brides were too weak? It doesn't matter, because now I have so many things I would want to find out about you, who you are, why you are here, and how, did you even know the name of **my Supreme One**." She snarled at the last part. Causing the whole crypt to shook a bit in her voice.

Chen remained unfazed , he just gave her a confused look.

"Supreme one?"

"My dear Peroroncino-sama, second only to my great Ainz-Sama ~ so a bug like you have no right to even word out his name! Then again, how did you learnt about his name in the first place? Surrender now and answer my questions and perhaps I can promise you a less painful fate."

Chen cringed at how the Vampire spoke, did Kazuko really programmed her to be this malicious?

"Screw this, I am getting out of here" he thought to himself.

With swift movement, he summoned his interface menu again and swapped to voice command, when a mic icon appear. He did not wait to scream.

"CONSOLE LOG ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Nothing happened.

"Goddamnit, Console Command : Log me out right now!" He screamed again.

And he was greeted by the same results, alongside with a taunting laugh that came from the vampire standing before him.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but I can see that you are clearly failing, so why not save yourself the humiliation and give up while you still can? A lowly human like you couldn't possibly beat someone like me. "

Hearing this , something inside Chen clicked, something was triggered. Both of his eyes , the mechanical one and the human one glew bright red and the mechanism in of his left arm can be heard turning and grinding while exhausting furious fume rom the pipes like a raging bull before a Spanish Bullfight. His head boiled in a righteous fury when he heard this from his adversary.

A furious Red aura began to engulf him, he took a step forward and glared the vampire in the eye.

"A surrender to the enemy as an Officer of the Red Army is a blalant betrayal to the Motherland! Without Orders, no one steps back in the Red Army! All were expected to fight to their last breath and **Resist to Death** even in the face of a superior force! We will not yield! not to Allies, not to the bourgeois and especially not to fascistic supremacists like you! " He yelled in fervor through gritted teeth, even Shalltear widen both of her eyes in surprise of his mood swing all of sudden.

Then the lights in his eyes died down and his head cleared. All he can think off was : " _What the hell did I just said_."

 _Something is seriously wrong here, and Something is seriously wrong with Me._

Chen holstered his pistol and switched back to his PPSH as he readied his stance against the enemy. A mask of determination he wore as he prepared for the fight.

But behind it, it was full of panic. As someone who personally reworked Shalltear and tampered with her stats, he knew it two things. One, she was ridiculously powerful and two, he was unfairly under-equipped to fight her. He didn't bring his main army with him, he didn't equip his best weapons, and the only things he have now were the bolt-pistol, the PPSH, his character skills and _that failsafe_ …

"Resist to the Death?" Shalltear murmured.

The Vampire started giggling.

"Resist to the Death despite in the presence of a Superior force?! AHAHAHAH, that was one of the most absurd sentiments I ever heard! A bug should always know it's place when it was about to be squas..."

"It was through that ideal, that rallied hundreds of people to a rage that almost brought Nazarick to its knees."

The smug expression on Shalltear`s face morph into that of surprise. She noticed again, her enemy's eyes was glowing red.

"What did you just say?"

Chen lowered his gun and stood straight, his expression steeled.

"And if it wasn't for Bukubuchagama`s goodwill of peace and her ingenuity in negotiation, the People's power would have striked Nazarick a second time and by then , there would be no more Nazarick."

Shalltear`s angry aura came back, her face distorted into a spiteful anger.

"What the hell do you mean? Bukubukuchagama-sama would never negotiate with sub-beings like you! And Nazarick on its knees? To hundreds of ants like you?! Hah, like that ever hap…"

The Vampire paused as a chilling realization crept into head.

"Unless…"

"Da, all it took to bring Nazarick to its knees was a hacker`s sacrifice and the glorious rage of a thousand and five hundred heroes followed after it. The Power of the masses, the sacred spirit of Resistance against the cancerous disease of the supremacists was not to underestimated!"

Shalltear took a step back, soon she saw it too. A red Aura flared from the Soviet Commander once again.

"And now I shall bring the Resistance to you, a defiance even in death!"

With a banshee shriek , Shalltear swooped in lashed out him with her claws.

Pulling a tesla grenade, he slammed the weapon down and a explosion of smoke and static electricity burst from the ground, when Shalltear threw herself into the smoke screen and found herself hitting nothing but air. Other than that, stinging waves of electricity coursed through her body, putting her in a slowing stasis effect.

"So you want to play tag? What happened to that brave bug who screamed about resistance and defiance? Now playing games with me? Ahahah, very well then, I shall play with you…"

" **[Deploy] Conscripts**!" Chen`s voice cut through the smoke screen to her ears.

Shalltear snapped to the direction of her enemy's voice , she dashed onto it. And then a crackle pierce through the air and shrapnels hit her from all of her sides. Causing her to fall onto the ground skiddling like an injured lion.

"What…?"

The smoke had cleared, revealing Chen with four Conscripts surrounding her, their Kalashnikovs pointing at her direction. The red star pins on their ushankas were shining bright.

"Comrade Commander are you alright?" One of the Conscript asked.

"Da, I am fine." Chen said, even when he used his final failsafe : a instant deploy of four Veteran-ranked Conscripts. He looked them then he looked back at Shalltear. Despite the numerical supremacy, he still realized he is the inferior force and chances making out of alive in the skirmish was barely possible.

"So, we are fighting a vampire lolita. That's something you don't get to do everyday." Another Conscript comment, the one with a auburn sideburn said.

"That's good news Comrade Sergey! That means we can get field promotion early!" chirped the skinnier Conscript.

"Careful Comrades, this may be one of the Strongest opponents we have ever faced. Do not treat her with arrogance." Chen warned.

"Actually we already know that." The Skinny Conscript said.

"But we soldiers of the Red Army were no strangers to such scenarios, we were always prepared for the date where we die in battle, fighting off a stronger enemy and sacrificing for Motherland." Sergey said.

"But we shall spit on their face, they may kill us but they will not kill our spirit and our love for our glorious nation!" The last Conscript, the one with the mustache cheered.

"So...you know your strength… yet you … still dare to show no fear and cower, and wear such a smile why?" A wounded but still very dangerous Shalltear wheezed as she got up.

"Because, we are soldiers of the Red Army, guards of the people! Red Armymen respond to the threats from the Enemy and Death with smiles and valiance, not with cowering and surrender!" The first Conscript responded.

"Comrades…" Chen said, touched by the courage of his soldiers. Something tells him that those weren't voicelines coded into their programmes, and these Conscript were no longer just AI set up by him, but real men that was his fellow comrades. That will not make it out alive with him… Chen's heart sank upon this realization.

"And who knows, If I am lucky I may get a field promotion in the undead corps." The Skinny Conscript joked.

The other three let out a brief chuckle as they reloaded their Kalashnikovs. Their Commander cleared his throat.

"Comrades, before we fight, can you all say out your names to me."

The four looked around and nodded.

"Romanov" the First Conscript said.

"Sergey," The one with auburn sideburns said.

"Petrovski" The Skinny Conscript said.

"Kaluga." The mustached Conscript answered.

"Alright, Spasibo to you four, it's nice knowing you all, and it's been an honour serving you as your Commander." Chen said, gun pointing at Shalltear who had gotten up with an unamused expression on her face, flicking her fingernails as she looked at the five men.

"Are you done? That's touching really, but it's sad "Commander" , that you will soon find yourself to be the only survivor while the bones of the other four will be used for making a throne for our Ainz-Sama!"

"Good to know that, now we fight without ado."

Shalltear merely flicked her fingers, and her silver pike and valkyrie armour god summoned, with a psychotic grin she charged.

"Conscripts! Use **Molotovs**!"" Chen shouted.

The four men pull out their their bottle grenades, lit it alight and tossed right at the charging vampire, and she was immediately disorientated by the fiery effect caused by the improvised firebombs, causing her to crash onto a wall instead of her enemies.

" **9th tier spell, Nullify magic!** " She screamed as she got up.

A big red cross with a bolded message appeared before her : **"Ability not allowed"**

"What?!" Shalltear screamed in rage, her entire being still burning.

"Thank god I nerfed some spells of Yggdrasil before this, in RTS games like Red Alert, they don't count damage by magic types but by armour tiers, soft attacks and hard attacks, and good thing the Conscripts' molotov Cocktails is effective to Shalltear's tier II armour." Chen thought to himself with a smirk, but his celebration was short.

"Comrade Commander here she come again!" Sergey screamed.

" **Purifying Javelin!** "

A bolt of holy magic formed on Shalltear hand as she tossed one at Petrovski, travelling towards the poor Conscript in a lightning speed, who stared at the bolt with eyes of terror.

But the bolt never hit him, Chen pushed him away before the tip of the spell can pierce through his soldier`s chest, causing it to hit him in the left shoulder instead.

"Commander!"

From where the bolt hit, reveal unsightly gash with wires , cables and machinery. But he can still stand Chen thought, with fifty percent less HP that was.

"Comrade Commander!" Petrovski and the other Conscripts rushed to cover their commander.

"I am alright, focus on the enemy Tovarisch." Chen ordered.

"BAHAHAHA, that… was one of the dumbest things I had ever seen in my entire life, sacrificing yourself for someone less than you? Oh well look at where that gotten you." Shalltear mocked, pointing her lance.

"Why you…" Sergey said through gritted teeth, firing his Kalashnikov at her.

Shalltear sidestepped to avoid the Conscript's wild sprays even through some bullets did pierced through her sides and chipped a few considerable digits off her HP, but in a blink of an eye she strafed before him , and rammed the tip of her lance into the stomach of the poor Conscript. Who fell back coughing out blood but still alive while Shalltear regain all her HP in one go through her pipette-lance.

"Sergey!"

Chen and the other remaining Conscripts fired back, the Vampire merely smirked and raised her palm.

" **Wall of Stone!** "

A literal wall of stone sprung from the ground and sponged the Soviet Shrapnels like water. Sergey weakly stood up with his rifle, never letting go of his Kalashnikov as he pointed the barrel back at his enemies through gritted teeth.

"Enough games, **Summon HouseHold!** "

From the stone wall, shadows of wolves, Elder Vampire bats and rats leap out of like a tsunami of shadows, before descending upon its terrified victims that stared at it blankly. Except for Chen, who immediately reached into his coat and reached something else, and flung onto at the stone wall which

… bounced back to the ground harmlessly.

"Comrade Commander?" Petrovski asked , as he pointed to the overwhelming horde of vampiric creatures from above , before crashing down upon them, threatening to wipe them clean with their numbers and fangs.

Behind her curtain of stone, she wickedly smiled as she heard the panicked screams of the Conscripts and their Commander. And in less than five minutes, the screaming stopped… all were silent.

With a satisfied smirk, she dropped the wall to watch her work, it was here when that smile was immediately morphed into that of a frustrated scowl.

The five men were still alive, but ragged and battle worn. Sergey , Romanov , Kaluga and Petrovski have their coats shredded and Ushanka messed up, while Chen looks battered and had more scars and scratches all over him. However what pissed her off most was all her familiars, her elder Vampire bats, rats and wolves lied on the cobblestone floor around their "prey" dead or twitching or even burning. Chen staggered forward with his PPSH and shot a Vampire Wolf in the head, causing it to immediately disintegrate into dust.

"Da that's right fascist! We are still alive and kicking, good enough to shoot you like how we shoot watermelons in training video!" Kaluga said with a smile even with his dishevelled mustache. Raising his rifle.

"Why won't you all just give up and DIE!?" She cried stepping forward, but then She looked down and found herself stepping on polygon device with neon blue light and red paint marks, and it exploded into a tornado of electricity that shocked her onto knees. A **Magnetic Mine**.

Shalltear tried to cast a spell, but terrified found that all her MP were locked and sabotaged. She can't even assess her Valkyrie armour .

"Now it's our chance!" Chen cried , pulling out a **Sickle** from his trenchcoat as he activated the Soviet Commander's Skill - **Ura charge**.

Soon a overwhelming rush of Patriotic pride swelled the hearts of the Conscripts as Chen and his men were engulfed in a bright Red Aura of Resistance. Sergey who was critically injured now stood up proud with his rifle , the other followed. Pointing the tip of his sickle at Shalltear, he cried the legendary battle cry.

" **URAAAAHHH**!"

" **URAAAH**!" The Conscript roared too as they charged with their commander, rifles barking and cracking as they dashed.

Shalltear screamed as her HP dropped significantly at the angry stampede of shrapnel caused by the morally and physically boosted Soviet troops. Who were inches before her while here was, helplessly on her knees. Her eyes widen in terror as she saw it.

"Is this… the might of the People's Rage?" She thought.

Chen screamed , swinging the edge of his sickle for Shalltear's throat.

"No… Not yet , I will not let a few bugs soil my name in front of Ainz Sama!"

She looked down, she still have one desperate trick up her sleeve! A sinister grin once again crept up her face.

When the blade of the Sickle was inches upon her throat, Shalltear opened her eyes and muttered.

" **Time Acceleration…** "

Everything slowed down, everything but Shalltear. She walked to a slow-motioned Sergey , and simply jabbed her Pike right into his throat. Then she did the same to Kaluga, Petrovski and Romanov, and then her ability was over. She sidestepped and dodge Chen like how a professional bullfighter evaded her bull.

But Chen`s men, with looks of horror on their faces, blood spurted out of their necks from where Shalltear's Lance punctured it, and they collapsed dead.

Leaving only Chen as the only man surviving.

Looking at the corpses of his four comrade, Chen`s face was filled with vengeful rage as he glared at the culprit in the eye. The Culprit , still panting, pointed her lance right at his heart.

"Hahaha… *pant*... Haha, I never faced … *pant* a human who lasted this long against me, maybe after this I can make you my slave ."

"Your arrogance had harmed you enough fascist, it gave you a distraction that allowed my magnetic mine to disable your MP and skills for more than one hour. You have nothing but your spear and your spiteful trashtalks."

"Ironic isn't it? The same thing applies for you, a mere human with a poor dress code who lost all his meatshields, all his tricks, and doesn't have any MP whatsoever. Ah, I pity you " Shalltear raised her lance and poised to strike.

"Those good men… are NOT MEATSHIELDS !" Chen roared and charged forward with his sickle , his submachine gun blazing.

Shalltear striked forward too, into her adversary's hail of bullets.

 **Ping! Ping! Ping!'**

HP dropping drastically. But She still charged. Crying his warcry, Chen did the same.

 **Ping! Ping! Ping!**

The red health bar had dropped to 20 percent, the two adversaries was inches.

 **Ping! Ping! Ping!**

10 percent, 5 percent, 2 percent.

 **Pin∼**

1 percent, the two adversaries stopped. Shalltear`s face to chest was covered in bullet wounds, leaking blood from forehand dripping down to her chin, but Chen found her lance piercing through his left shoulder, a fatal wound.

He clicked his PPSH - no ammo.

Shalltear smiled wildly as she panted, teeth blaring , eyes dilated from exhaustion. _She won._

The two collapsed onto their knees, connected by the lance. They looked at each other in the eye. Shalltear grinned, opened her mouth and about to make a gloat and rub salt on her victim, but the narrative changed when she noticed something had been poking her abdomen. The barrel of Chen`s now unholstered bolt pistol.

Looking at the blackening shape of the pistol, Shalltear looked in terror, her vision shaking, before looking up at Chen, and laughed. She laughed maniacally.

"Congratulations Human, you were the second who managed to take my life beside Ainz-Sama. Me, Shalltear Bloodfallen…"

Soon the maniacal laughter had turned into sobbing.

"... Slain by a mere human, such disgrace, sorry Ainz-Sama. I failed you again."

Hearing these words from the Vampire almost loosen his grasp on his pistol. But then again, this was the condescending bitch that murdered four of his comrades with glee and spite, and was holding the lance that killed his said comrades and was piercing his shoulders right at this moment! But, she was also the beloved creation that Kazuko made, a friend's beloved misguided daughter...

"Well? What are you waiting for? Just finish your work disgusting human!" She spat.

A swoosh sound fluttered behind his back, he turned behind him and widened his eyes, rushing towards their direction was a giant blue humanoid beetle, a Succubus in White, two dark elves, a demon in a suit, few maids and a Butler, and behind them, a shadow of something dark and shadowy.

Then Chen looked the littered corpses of Kaluga, Petrovski, Sergey and Romanov. Then back to the wild, sinister look of the Vampire.

"I am sorry Kazuko." He said as life seeped away from his body.

He pulled back the hammer of the pistol with his thumb and glared at Shalltear with his eyes.

"Hope that we both can be better in another life."

 **Crack!**

Chen fired the shot into Shalltear`s abdomen, and the Vampire collapsed on his shoulder dead like a ragdoll.

"NOOOOOO!" One of the elves screamed, the brother with the whip Chen supposed.

A auburn maid with the sniper rifle fired right into Chen`s chest, and he collapsed over Shalltear`s corpse.

He watched as the big shadowy figure closes in on him as his vision blurred, he saw was a big skeletal face with judgemental red dots as irises, and his left hand disintegrating into red pixels?

Turning to Shalltear, her body was too disintegrating into pixels, then he struggled to look up with his misty eyesight, but he was too weak… his head dropped flat on the cold pavement and he blacked out completely.

…

…

...

" _Gasp!_ "

Chen opened his eyes and breathed heavily, and he discovered that he buried his left cheek on his dull white cotton pillow. No Nazarick, no vampires, no cobblestone floors, anything.

"It was just a dream?"

It felt so real, the fighting , the adrenaline... his death, the death of his Comrades. The looks on Kaluga, Romanov, Petrovski and Sergey… the horror in their eyes.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

His eyes darted to his right, and a familiar soft beeping of a antique digital alarm soothing him awake, his accustomed white blanket. Yes, he was back in his boring life. His life as Chen Tse Zun the PLA military hacker, not as Groza Lararev the Grand Soviet Commander.

Chen smiled and let his eyelids dropped again.

His back… thank god his back. No more weird magic, no more conscripts, just his bed, his apartment, his roof and his job.

Thinking about such fake things hurts his head, he just need to get up, make breakfast, get a shower, and get over with it.

Whistling, he wave an arm and knocked the alarm clock placed on the desk beside him, and yawned.

Getting up from his bed with one hand, he yawned and stretched his shoulders. His scratched his messy wild hair with his left hand, and it felt _cold and hard…_ Pulling his hand down slowly, he found himself looking at the red star painted his palm of a iron hand, _Groza Lararev's Mecha Arm._

" _Kakiye?"_ Chen said out in a thicker voice, a voice that was not his, in a language that was not his.

He finally looked around, he was not in his bedroom in Guangzhou, and he wasn't even sleeping in a normal bed. He was sleeping man-sized capsule with a blanket and pillow within it, his cap was placed on the metal desk where the alarm clock formerly lied. All sorts advanced technology like monitors with healthbars and graphs strapped on top of it, along with red flags of the hammer and sickle draped on its sides. He was in a infirmary-like area, with capsules similar to his placed alongside him, this was when he realized he was at the **Respawn Chamber** of his Command base.

"Ah Commander Tong Zhi! You are alright thank god!." He heard his own voice said.

Turning to his right, he felt a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. He was looking at the NPC he voiced-acted as, the first General he made in this game … Lei Feng the Infantry General. Donned in a flapped down Ushanka with a red star pin on it, and dressed in a Korean-War era PLA uniform. A modified PPSH-41 with tesla coil dangles from his belt along with his ammo pouches.

A bright warm smile present on his face, while the expression on his own was that of confusion and fear.

"What…" Chen, now Groza tried to get up, only to find that every part of his body hurts, as if there were spikes inside his joints, causing him to almost to collapsed on the edge of his regeneration capsule. Seeing this, Lei immediately supported him back into a lying position with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No no no don't move so much Comrade Tong Zhi, you haven't fully recovered from that battle yet. Just get some rest first." Lei Feng said.

 _If this was all real, that means…_

"What about Kaluga? What about Romanov!? What about…"

Lei Feng looked away with a sad look on his face.

"T'ey zidn't made it Tovaras Commander. Thy am sorry." A third voice sounded across the room, a voice that may changed in accent and tone, it may had its malice replaced with sympathy and concern, but still it was so dreadfully familiar.

That voice came from his right, from a similar regeneration capsule on his left. The only difference of that capsule from his was that instead of a red flag with the Hammer and Sickle, it was a red , yellow and blue flag of Romania SSR. Sitting on the bed was a pale young girl dressed in a simple while long sleeved shirt, with her back facing the Commander. Her long untied silver hair draped from her neck like a silky mane.

"No...no it can't be her!" Groza thought, his head in a chaos.

The figure put on her cap, a black-peaked officer's cap with the Red Star and Skull insignia.

"Ahh Commissar, your awake." Another voice sounded.

Groza looked behind Lei Feng, it was due to the Infantry General's tall frame, Chen haven't noticed that there was always a Vampire Securitate standing behind him. Dressed in her black leather trenchcoat with a red armband, her peaked officer's cap with the same Red Star and Skull insignia. Her expression of that of an excited loyal subordinate, happy upon her superior's recovery.

But her smile vapourized when she noticed something was off.

"Was there something wrong Tovaras Commander? " The Vampire Securitate asked as she noticed the gloomy expression in the room.

"Commissar Shalltear Bloodfallen?"

Commissar Shalltear turned her face towards Groza, a genuine sombre look present on her face. Who looked at her blankly, as he looked at the biggest irony before him.

* * *

...

=Character Sheet=

Name : Grand Soviet Commander Groza Lararev

Affiliation : World Socialist Alliance, The Red Army, Soviet Union.

Level 98

Class levels : Infantry General (8), Air Expert (5), Propaganda General (9), Armoured Leader (6), Communist

Race : Human, Automaton (Cyborg)

Rank : Marshal / Grand Commander, Dictator / Premier (not yet realized)

General Skill - **URA charge** \- Boost of Morale that strengthen troops into a frenzy battle charge.

Magnetic Satellite(Secret Protocol),

Mass Production.

Arsenal -

Units : **Conscripts (Main Unit)**

Combat Engineers - Red Alert 3

Bearman Artillerymen - inspired by **Warbears** from Red Alert 3.

Flaktroopers - Red Alert 3

Soviet Mig Fighters - Red Alert 3

Hammer Tanks - Red Alert 3

Sickle Fleas - Red Alert 3

Mortar Cycle - Red Alert 3 Uprising

Commissars - OCs from Red Alert Zero, Political Officers assigned to squads and division to maintain morale, organisation and discipline in the military. As well strengthen the political doctrine of the soldiers. Armed with a Speaker and a Bolt Pistol, these propagandists can riled up even the most basic militiamen into a frenzy mob.

Buildings: Battle Bunkers

Flak Cannons

Sentry gun

Soviet Magnetic Satetille Station - Soviet Satetille Station that allow General to use Secret Protocol Magnetic Satetille (Red Alert 3)

etc (Other basic buildings)

...

Name : 1st Class Commissar Shalltear Bloodfallen, The Red Starred Valkyrie

Affiliation : World Socialist Alliance, The Romanian Securitate, Romania SSR.

Level 100

Class levels : **Propaganda General (10) (Main role),** Undead General (10), Infantry General (5), Air Expert (2), Armour Leader (1), Secret Police General (7) Communist (9).

Race : True Vampire, Heteromorphic race.

Rank: 1st Class Commissar

General Skill - **Undying Communism** , Summons the entire Undead Third Shock Army back to battle. Now strengthened with morale and improved physical damage for certain period of time. Dead Infantrymen under her Command will be revived temporarily as a Undead Conscript / Flaktrooper.

Misdirection - (Generals 2)

Arsenal -

Units : **Vampire Securitate (Main Unit)** \- OC units, revamped version of Vampire Brides. Masters with their scoped Kalashnikov sniper rifles and armed with special intelligence agency training from SMERSH, the Securitate were well known for their ability in Espionage, Assassination, and interrogation. Based off the real life Romanian Securitate.

Undead Conscripts - Sentient Undead Conscripts who once fought in the Great Patriotic War (World War II), now risen from the dead to fight under the Red Flag once again.

Undead Flaktroopers - Artillerymen that sacrificed their lives during the Great Patriotic War. Even a bit deformed and mutated after death, their hearts unchanged. Still warriors of the Union in death. Revamped Versions of Death Knight.

T34 Medium tanks - Iconic ancient tanks piloted by the Undead Heroes from the Great Patriotic War. May be old, but numerous and still good enough to put a round into the dreaded enemy.

Combat Engineers

 _Chinese Propaganda Airships_ \- Based off the CQC mod : Generals, Rise of the Reds. A variant based off the iconic Kirov Bomber Airship. But eventually modified by General Jin of the PLA Secret Police force, who noted the possible use of the airship as a means of urban pacification through propaganda, and soon afterward a small fleet of specially equipped airships would hover over troubled cities filling the sky with their overwhelming size and patriotic propaganda broadcasts. Some were inspired by the sight, many were terrified, most desisted whatever civil disobedience they were involved in.

Chinese Listening Posts - from General 1, the main Chinese scout and reconnaisse vehicle. When activated, the Vehicle will convert itself into a stationary radar post, perfect for surveillance of enemy. Two Chinese Tank Hunters were garrisoned inside, armed with deadly Rocket Launchers.

Chinese Hackers - Generals 1

Commissars

Buildings - Propaganda Tower.

Propaganda Center

Battle Mausoleum - Trains Undead Conscripts and Undead Flaktroopers, generates Negative Energy.

etc (Other basic buildings)

* * *

...

Backstory:

In the mid 20th century, modernization in both ideals and technology had swept across the Globe through the countless Revolutions and Wars waged over the century. Hence, it was evident that the Court of Vampires in Transylvania, still stuck in its Dark age and surviving through an Feudalistic system and its constant preying for Blood from the Villages around its territory , will not be safe from such changes.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, being one of the few True Vampire breed who was supposed succeed a Vampire Count, was sent to the human world to infiltrate and collect information to ensure survival for their breed. However, instead of just only doing so. She read the Manifesto and did something no Vampire had ever done - attempting to rally the often looked-down Vampire Brides and the Villagers around the Court`s territory to start a revolution through the Marxist Ideals of equality and a united Socialist Romania ... which failed and led to her shameful exile to USSR, where she received training from the NKVD for five years, before returning to Transylvania with her fellow Vampire Revolutionaries as well as the support from the NKVD and the Romanian Securitate, to execute a successful Coup on the Court of the Vampires, that marked the end of the Court of Vampires of decades of darkness.

After the Coup, given her loyalty and background with the NKVD , Shalltear was assigned by the Central Romanian Government as a Commissar of the Transylvania Securitate to quell the dissent from remaining Vampire Supremacists and the remnants of the Courts through maximum prejudice and deadly efficiency.

When Spies from the Allied Forces and Agitators from the GLA came to threaten the region's social and physical security. The Young True Vampire was among the most zealous upholder of law and order, whenever her and her team of deadly Elite force of Vampire Secuiritates shown up, dissent was wiped out of existence while only the collective faith of an invincible people remained.

And Shalltear also learnt one thing from her time in Moscow, revolutionaries will eventually become enforcers of the revolution, and she will make sure she will be a damn good one.

...

* * *

 **Note: I used the CQC General`s template to design the Character data Sheet instead of the Overlord RPG template since both games by nature, works differently.**

 **May introduce Hero/Commandoes Units as well as other Generals of the World Socialist Alliance.**


	3. A Man-hunt and a Odyssey

Ep II, A Man-hunt and a Odyssey

*Nazarick*

…

part one : Aftermath : ManHunt

.

 **1 Day ago.**

 **Great Tomb of Nazarick.**

Surrounding the scene was all his most trusted subordinates, Albedo the white succubus, the Dark Elf twins, Cocytus, Demiurge, and the Battle Maid Pleiades, all stood stunned with shock and horror. Their most combat capable floor-guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, gone once again and disintegrated into dust by a bullet wound into her abdomen.

"Shalltear-sama…" CZ Delta gaped, her rifle smoking from firing the shot that murdered Shalltear's murderer, who too disintegrated into dust.

"B..but sure Ainz-Sama can revive her like last time? I mean he did it once, h...he can do it again...right?" The dark elf Mare stuttered, quivering behind his staff.

No response, the Overlord had his back turned away from the scene.

"Ainz-sama?"

He still said nothing. Mare tilted his head a little bit. And discovered that Ainz Ooal Gown was looking at the NPC menu, which showcases all of their name from Floor Guardians to the Pleiades, including that of Shalltear`s.

Albedo tilt her head and looked over the menu too, she expected the slot to be blank , a mark that the Vampire was dead. But no...

It was _bright_ _red_ , just like last time when she was mind controlled.

"The Lamprey revolted again." Albedo scowled with a dark frown.

Ainz said nothing once more. But inside he was wracked with guilt. It was all his fault. For someone who had tasted success too much, he thought that this stranger was like the others he met so far. Like the Sunlight Scripture, Zuranon or those weak Lizardmen he just subjugated. So he want to test him out and gauge his strength, to play with it to learn more then ultimately end him for ever threading his dirt on the holy grounds he and his comrades put so much effort into making.

But turns out he had played with fire. Now Shalltear was gone because of that, he lost her again.

The salaryman Satori Suzuki inside the Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown was tearing his hair out.

"Ainz-sama!" Albedo shouted.

Ainz snapped out of his daze and looked at the Overseer. Who bowed as she cried her request to her beloved supreme being in a unbridled rage.

"Allow us all to take down Shalltear this time! That Lamprey had committed the sin of failing and betraying you twice!"

"I. Agree. With. Albedo. She. Cannot. Be. Forgiven. This. Time." Cocytus added in, bowing down too.

" I say we kill and beat some sense into her then revive her, then punish that dummy again!" Aura threw tantrum in a childish manner before bowing too. Mare stuttered a little bit before following his sister.

Ainz turned to to see his floor guardians in shock.

" _They are all crying out for blood._ " Suzuki quivered beside the Skeletal Mask.

"Ainz-Sama."

The Overlord turned to the voice of the last Guardian who haven't spoken yet.

"Shalltear committed twice the worst blunder that a guardian can do to such a glorious Being like you Ainz-Sama. I vouch for Albedo for a immediate Hunt for Shalltear." Demiurge bowed down too. Soon all the Guardians before him bowed down for the lynching of the Vampire.

Ainz coughed.

All the Guardians straightened and looked up at their master. Hungry for his answer.

"Indeed my Guardians, but first we need to find Shalltear first before we organize a combined hunt against her."

Turning his red irises to Sebas, he ordered :

"Sebas, bring me the mirror."

Sebas bowed, and soon the **Mirror of Remote Viewing** was brought before him.

He waved hand over the floating mirror , the mirror started to flicker and soon a image started to appear. A blurry image of a vampire with silver hair and ruby eyes. It was no doubt Shalltear, but why was she dressed in black and red?

"Strange, usually the mirror would soon deliver a image quickly. Why isn't it…"

Although it was blurry and static plagued the mirror, but he was so sure that he saw Shalltear looked at him in the eye , before the whole screen flickered to a pitch black with a caption in white font.

" **Connection lost.** "

Gasps filled throughout first floors of Nazarick. First time seeing how the Mirror of Remote Viewing failing, shock and outrage was shared by all Denizens present, Albedo was not an exception, but the mirror wasn't her source of surprise.

She was looking over Ainz`s left shoulder. A expression of horror written over it.

"Ainz-sama, the menu!"

The Overlord tilted his eyes at the NPC menu, his jaws fell.

The menu started flickering and glitching uncontrollably, particularly at where Shalltear`s name was written. Soon, after a few spasms and poor pixels. What used to be "Shalltear Bloodfallen" had morphed into one word...

" **Error**." in Red bolded words.

With a shaking hand, Ainz pressed the slot. A new message floated out of the little transparent menu.

" **You don't own the NPC anymore, it had either been transferred or traded to other Player`s control. If any Enquiries, please contact…** "

Ainz slammed his fist at the menu in rage, causing both the taunting message along with the broken menu to dematerialize and shatter. His eye sockets black and empty.

Other Guardians stared at the scene with wide mouthed and shared the same surprise as their Leader.

"A...Ainz sama?" Mare whimpered

Ainz said nothing, he looked at the four corpses of the collaborates of the stranger. Four men in red winter clothing, with generic 20th century era rifles lying beside them … AK forty-something he supposed that was what it was called? Not sure, history were never an important topic in his shabby basic education that was only meant to teach him to be a clog in the Corporative machine.

" _But that doesn't matter, these fleas were affiliated with those who had wronged Nazarick twice, once they were revived they will interrogated and_ _ **punished**_ _for their sins_!"

Clenching his bony fist, a dark aura of despair engulfed him. He Looked at the Pleiades Battle Maids, who all stood waiting in standby, always prepared to receive their master`s order.

"Gather their corpses, drag them to the Frozen Prison then prepare them for resurrection."

They lowered their heads and bowed at their Supreme One`s order as they carried it.

Ainz turned towards the Floor Guardians and the rest of the Denizens of Nazarick.

"Demiurge."

"Hai!" The Red Suited Arch Devil bowed down at the Overlord's voice.

"While we still execute our plans on the Kingdom, locating Shalltear has now become our main priority. This is the final straw. Because know this, her loss was once again due to my carelessness. Each one of you are the most important treasures of Nazarick, you all are the sons and daughters of my Comrades, and you are my most important responsibilities and treasures."

Hearing this, all the Guardians looked up to their Supreme one with with stern expressions. Ready for battle and genocide at their leader`s order.

"Hence, the actions of defiling one of us by this enemy was the greatest offense to Nazarick and to my Comrades who had put their blood and sweat into building this place! We will not take such insults lightly and we cannot allow him to offend us anymore. We need to snuff this scum out as fast as possible and pay back his transgression a thousandfold!"

He rammed the tip of his golden staff to the ground. The red irises in his eye sockets flamed up in a ferocious red flame of death.

"Starting right now!"

" **Hai, Ainz-sama!"** all his subordinates cried in a chorus.

Their voice echoed throughout the Tomb.

Ainz relaxed his shoulders, he later dismissed the guardians back to their respective duties and posts. Exiting to the doors and passageways to the other segments of the great tomb, Albedo was the last one to fade from his sight, her mighty black wings disappearing into the gap of a great door leading to the fourth floor of Nazarick. Good for Ainz, they did saw the turmoil rushing inside the Overlord`s soul.

But then again, these guardians...NPCs , were blinded by their loyalty, their faith towards him. He sighed at that thought.

"Hope I did well just now did well, my posture was there, the tone was good, I can't lose my image again to them. Not after me losing Shalltear twice."

Ainz looked up the ceiling, where the flags with each of the 41 supreme beings` crests hanged. He was staring particularly at the one with the spiked Phoenix wings, Peroroncino`s flag.

"What will Peroroncino think of me after I failed him twice? And the enemy, he had gotten smart. I don't know how he manage to jam both the Mirror of Remote Viewing and manage to kill Shalltear at the same time, then stole her away from me for a second time!"

A green aura had flared out of him to suppress his emotions. He breathed in and breathed out, as he calmly continued his thought.

"Nevertheless, I really wonder what sick diabolical plan they are planning for Nazarick right now. Where is Shalltear? What on earth are they planning to do with her?"

\- World Socialist Alliance -

Part Two : The Politburo

.

 **A Day Later.**

 **The Red Garrison (Soviet Base)**

 **War Room**

 _._

" _I have no idea what the fuck was going on."_

He said to him himself as he walked the carpeted corridors while trying to maintaining his posture. Hand crossed behind his back , chest up front, gloves stretched. Like a militaristic Grand Commander of the Soviet Army who have been called up for a secret emergency meeting.

 _Which he was at the moment._

He thought to himself as he took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his forehead...while nobody was watching.

" _Image Che… I mean Lazarev, image!"_ He scolded himself

He had to get over the fact that this was his reality now and that _Chen Tse Jun_ , Vladim, Kazeumi and Kazuko was something of another distant reality. He must be a Grand Soviet Commander Lazarev here and he must act like one now.

The double doors outside the War room were guarded by two gorilla-faced Conscripts, sternly facing the emptiness of the doorway like wax figurines.

The Conscripts opened the doubled wooden doors and stood in salute before their Commander, who saluted back before entering. With his entrance, the two Conscripts shut the double doors behind her.

Upon entering the room was a round conference table with a holographic mini version of the entire Base. Seated around it was Lei Feng, a small People`s Republic of China flag placed before him. Sat at the area of the table where the Soviet Union Flag was placed was Sekrit T.D. Who enthusiastically stood up at the sight of the higher ranked Soviet.

"Privet Tovarishchev Commander-san!" The short girl beamed in a high pitch voice along with a comedic salute and a childish smile, that shown her sharp metal teeth in their full glory.

While her appearance, more specifically her teeth, made one felt unease but seeing her for so long. Lazarev smiled and saluted back Furthermore, how can he felt unease when Sekri T.D reminds of his old friend , the creator of the little devil with the teeth of steel, the beautiful voice actress Kazeumi who also voiced her, and who was also the one most responsible for the realization of this project with her financial backing.

He remembered the time when she first visited him to test the game in it's alpha testing stage back when the Empire of the Rising Sun Faction still wasn't added into the game. To fit her Tankish Play style, Kazeumi chose the heavy armour boasting Soviet Faction and thus, that was how Sekri T.D was borned, a weird mish-mash of Russophile Tank-Soviet stuff and Weeaboo loli-culture thrown into a metal blender then poured out in a casting mold of a Soviet War factory.

And Vladim was greatly offended at the sight of Sekri. Being an average 2140s Soviet Ultranationalist himself, he and the Japanese Siblings had a brief heated argument before Lazarev himself stepped in and tried to arrange an comprise. And thus, Kazeumi was allowed to make and customize Sekri however she want… but Vladim can write an appropriate backstory for her. Thankfully the argument didn't stick with anyone after a period of time. The siblings were the type who tends to forgive and forget and so is Vladim … well, after two shots of Vodka.

But hey, the point was that just like her brother, Kazeumi was a fan of the taboo and weirdness, so he don't mind, it was part of her many charms. What most important was that She had the time of her life being a Tank Japanese-Russian loli in game, who steamrolled petty enemy infantry and inferior armour under her threads while launching shells of doom at whoever that displeases her.

And it brings a smile to Lazarev that she enjoyed it, and a promise was made to not let her hopes and resources gambled upon him to make this project a reality.

But, that also gave a frown to him face that in this reality, after all those sacrifice, all those money and hope thrown into this project by Kazeumi. All of that disappeared with him into this other world with him… A betrayal and waste of all her trust.

 _A failure to maintain his promise._

"I am sorry Kazeumi."

He muttered silently and secretly sighed. He took his seat at the Soviet Corner of the table. One more Soviet seat was empty, one of them reserved for Moskvin, as well as at another corner, where a Romanian SSR flag were placed, was another empty seat .

"Commander-san?"

"Hmm?"

Lazarev turned to see Sekri looking him with doe puppy eyes, curiousity and concerned glared into his soul.

"Are you Alright? Sekri noticed that you looked a bit glum today." She said in Kazeumi`s voice.

Before Lazarev can craft up an answer to respond , she continued in a more worried tone.

"Are you not feeling well?

is your left arm not functioning properly?!

or…"

She leaned closer to her commander`s face and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did that Debil Dima didn't grease your joints properly?"

"Eh?"

"That drunk baka working from War Factory #1030 and our personal Battle Engineer who were tasked to maintain our spare parts. Sekri told him not to drink during work. Sekri must always make sure all armour of the Union must be in good shape and prepared for battle! And bakas like him makes that goal difficult, that's it. He get a good scolding and a week in punishment camp!"

" _Punishment camp? Does she mean… oh no."_

Lazarev widened his eyes and looked at the Armour General with shock.

"Yes, a week with Sekri`s personal **Gulag treatment** will sure shape him into the ideal worker of the union!"

" _Oh dear."_

Lei Feng sat at his seat as he spectated the whole exchange between his Soviet Counterparts. The Chinese General coughed.

"Don't worry Lazarev, the one who was really in charge of the Army`s discipline is you and the Commissar. Sekri`s "Gulag" treatment mean staying in the dark corners of her personal cabin writing "I am sorry Great Sekri and Great Lazarev." repeatedly for twenties minutes more or so while being sobered in their lunchtimes. And it's only limited to the young Tanking and Engineering Juniors under her Corps. So don't worry much for this Dima here."

"Leiii!" Sekri whined, her face flustered.

"Oops Sorry."

Lazarev let out a sigh of relief.

"Sekri it`s nothing, I am just a little bit tired and that's all. "

"No gulag for Dima?"

"Njet, no gulag for Dima. But thank you for such concern my little comrade Sekri. It really meant a lot for me."

"Sekri is not little!" She pouted.

"I know." Lazarev said with a smile as he patted her head.

Sekri looked aside, her heterochromic eyes, left blue, right yellow, away from her commander. Her cheeks glowing red and she went quiet.

Together, the two automatons sat at his seat waiting, listening to the tick-tocks of the conference room clock. Sekrit sat beside him doing the same, clearly haven't recovered from whatever happened just now. Looking at her, Lazarev smiled, and then he can't help but think, think about her, those four Conscripts, Red Alert, Yggdrasil, all of this … irony.

One part of him wishes to return to his old life, to fulfill his promises to his friend in the other world. To launch Red Alert:Yggdrasil and help Kazuko out of his dilemma. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself that these were all fake, unliving constructs made by programming and codes for one`s entertainment, he can't for he knew that was not true, not anymore.

Now all of these "Unliving" things can talk, they can feel and they can think. Like Sekri, she can genuinely smile and feel, Lei who can talk and emote. And They all looked up to him as their Glorious Grand Commander who promised them victory and greatness. How can he break that promise and leave them. And it was harder for him to do so when he thought of those four…

Romanov, Sergey, Kaluga, and Petrovski.

Those four brave young boys who were so optimistic and faithful in him, can die and know pain. He remembered their haunting expressions, their looks of horrors when meeting death, because he failed them.

But the most ironic thing in his situation was **her**.

He looked once again at where the empty seat where the Romanian SSR flag was placed.

A dark purple portal ripped through reality before the exit. And out walked **her** just when Lazarev question where was the seat`s owner, with her full black uniform donned with a authoritative cap and a friendly wisecracking smirk on her face.

Commissar Shalltear Bloodfallen walks into the room and smiled smugly at her Comrades.

"Tovaras, I hope zat I am not late." She asked as she reached into her jacket, took out a cigar and conjured a flame above her fingertips, to which she used to lit up the cigar in her mouth.

That bloodthirsty murderer that killed four of his comrades, now taking a seat beside him calling him a comrade in this new life...

"Oh no, we were just about to begin, and General Moskvin should be here in about few minutes or more." Lei said.

She smiled as she walked forward to her seat.

"Uh Hmph?" Sekrit puffed, looking at Shalltear.

"Hmm?" Shalltear glanced at her back with confusion, before taking a puff.

To which, Sekri who was still crossing her arm, responded by tilting her head to her left a bit. Shalltear turned to that direction, and noticed a piece of paper pasted on the wall.

" **No Smoking."** written in Chinese, Russian , Arabian, Cuban , Korean , and biggest in Romanian letters.

Shalltear looked back at a smug looking Sekri, Cigar still in lips.

"Thy don't remember that being there."

"Oh that, Sekri hung it over there five minutes ago." Lei Feng answered with a smile.

"∼Leiii !" Sekri whined again.

The little blond girl in the Tank Helmet stared unhappily at Shalltear, who took the cigar off her mouth and puffed at her face a bit.

"But still Shalltear-san, smoking is bad for you and to many around you. So as your higher ranked and older Onee-san, smoking here is not allowed!"

"My Tovaras, Armoured General Sekri T.D, let me remind you that I am a seventy-seven year old undead Commissar with lungs of steel, just like you. Cancer won't get to us, so perhaps you should try a stick too **Shorty**." She responded with a smirk.

The tank girl stood up flustered as the mention of her height.

"Now now, you two, no need for conflict." Lei tried to calm the two down. Lazarev watching from the sides with a loss of words.

Sekri gritted her teeth and settled back to her seat. Lazarev and Lei Feng sighed as he thought as he thought this was all over, but then the Young girl muttered,

"Whatever, **lesbo**."

"Excuse me Tovaras?" Shalltear asked , putting a hand over her chest, offended.

"Oh please, everybody in this base knew about your steamy affair with the other Securitate Members in the Department. That must explained why you, the 1st Class Commissar here, were later than my dear Commander and teleported, which also explained the lipstick mark on your left cheek."

Shalltear immediately covered her said cheek even if it was too late, as everybody at the room saw the faint dark purple mark her face. She angrily glared at Sekri, a soft growl emitted from her.

"So who was the lucky bat?" Sekri added on.

The bombshell was dropped.

The Commissar`s face twitched a bit, before forcing a smile for another counter attack.

"If you are lonely and jealous my little tincan, Thy can always be your matchmaker and help you find a rust bucket to fuck, because I don't want anyone here sent to the detention center for pedophilia , not one of your petty " **Gulags** ". And I don't want them to ve mistaken for... your least favourite word : homosexuality.

Since they probably mistaken you as a boy, you homophobe."

"Sekri maybe made up of eighty-nine percent metal and my aging stalled. But the other eleven are organic and living. Which means if Sekri chose to, Sekri can still grow up heads taller than you, boobs bigger than yours, and a body far more straight and mature than yours.

You on the other hand are just an undead lolita stuck with that little lesbo build of yours. Asking the other lesbo bloodsucker to shove a stick up your arse and pretend it to be a real dick. To be straight, Sekri feel bad for you." She said flashing her shining sharp teeth at her opponent. Lazarev swear he heard a grinding sound for each word she spoke.

An angered and offended Commissar Shalltear stood up. Her already deathly pale face turning even paler with embarrassment and anger. Black steam already rolling down the fingertips of her gloves, as she summoned her unholy aura of death.

Sekri stood up too in response, giving her cheeky fighting smile of steel.

"Tong zhi, Tong zhi men, we are all socialists fighting under the red flag. Hence let's treat each other as equals and set our differences in Sexual preferences and body differences aside, look forward to our glorious common goal and… uhhh Tong zhi men?" Lei Feng faltered as he realized that his words had fallen on deaf ears.

He looked at the two anxiously, as if he was going to intervene and sandwich himself in the middle of their conflict.

But Lazarev just sat at his seat without saying a word, silently observing the scene before him.

"This looked rather familiar." he thought as old memories started to replay inside his head.

"How about this, Ve continue Zis friendly chat at the Barracks later on. Boxing ring, no gloves , no head gear. Vust a friendly hands-on tea party with you and me only." Shalltear said with a forced smile, her sharp fangs flashing in every smiling word. A facade of professionalism to hide her childish desire to feud.

" **Sekri approves this arrangement."** She said in a low voice , her heterochromic eyes both turned red, a drastical change in pitch. cracking her knuckles with her own smile of steel.

"Psst, Lazarev Tong Zhi! Do something."

"Lei, Just let them both duke it out."

"But…"

"Trust me Comrade, I know those two well enough, you can't stop them. Give them a few minutes and they would forget about this little exchange of theirs completely." Lazarev said.

Lei looked back at the feuding pair , let out a exasperated sigh and crossed his arms.

"Well, since those were the words from my good Lazarev Tong Zhi, I guess I have no choice but to trust them."

Lei spoke to him as if he met Lazarev for a long time, as if they were truthfully wartime comrades tested through fire. Sadly, to Lazarev this was as if he met him for the very first time, a acquaintance instead.

Despite that, he can't help but let the sense of familiarity overwhelm him. Such as the scene before him. Sekri, speaking in Kazeumi`s voice, created by her, feuding with Shalltear, who was the younger brother Kazuko`s creation. And Lei, created by him and in his voice, trying to be peacemaker, but helplessly watched as the two drawn their faces closer and closer for conflict.

Until they were a inch away from each other's noses.

This scene had repeated too many times in another life , the life he missed. The siblings were known for their mutual teasing and small quarrels with each other. Even as adults , while their arguments had matured a little bit, this part of them haven't grown up yet. Lazarev himself would try sandwich in between and calm them down in the past (which in the future he found pointless in). But in the end, everything still returned back to normal, they were still Brother and sister who managed to get along in about half or less than a hour.

Oh, and Vladim, if he was around during work would…

He would just watched with boredom or sometimes blurted out one liner comments like...

" **So** , **Are you two kissing or not?** "

A hoarse , grumpy and unamused voice wheezed behind them. Cutting Lazarev`s train of thoughts and the feuding two whose nose almost touched it other snapped their faces to the direction of the newcomer`s voice. And found themselves staring into the yellow glowing lenses of a gas-masked trenchcoated behemoth, who had twice the build and size of a bear.

He donned a Ushanka as part of his uniform and it have a Red Star with a Nuclear symbol at the center as its sigil. Two beams of radioactive yellowish light shot out of the lenses of his gas mask like searchlights from the guard towers of the Berlin Wall. He wore a grey uniform which was a weird mix between a officer`s trenchcoat, and a Cold War Era Soviet Hazmat suit, giving him a air of authority and hazardous danger. A orange geiger counter hung loosely on his belt.

He put a enormous gloved hand over his gas mask and removed it. A hissing sound was made as he did so. Revealing the more horrible face beneath. A bearded man with blue scorched rotten radioactive skin with eyes pitch black saved for two white dots as iris. He was missing half of his lips, showing the rotten teeth behind it that breathed dreading white fumes of radiation, breaths as hot as the Chernobyl reactors.

He was Vladimir Moskvin the Nuclear General, creation of Antonov Vladim.

Crossing his hands behind him, he walked before the earlier feuding duo. Standing beside them, his height made them into dwarfs, more so when he had to bend over to face them, casting a shadow over the Vampire and Automaton`s face.

"So?" Moskvin repeated.

Both Shalltear and Sekri`s face blush deeply in red and they separated slightly farther away from each other.

"Later Barracks when the sun had set?" Shalltear said , reaching a hand out to her Soviet counterpart in a business-like manner.

To which, both of Sekri`s eyes turned into calm deep blue, she responded by saying in a businesswoman voice...

"Deal."

And they both gripped each other's hand aggressively and shook it then locked gazes. One had her fangs grinding her canines, while the other were sharping her already sharpened teeth of steel. After that, they took their respective seats accordingly.

Seeing this, Moskvin nodded and did the same. And the Conference table was finally in full circle.

"Glad you two solve your little problem in civilized manner. I believe the clock reached 15.50, and we proceed with the main task at hand." Moskvin said.

"Indeed General Moskvin. Now without further ado, I shall begin the meeting , starting with my information of our current situation."

Lazarev stood up and looked around the conference table. Everybody have settled and looked at him attentively. Deafening silence rang throughout the room and the air became heavy.

"Just a few hours ago, Me, Commissar Shalltear and a Reconnaissance team was sent to scout a unknown area for the preparation in our assault on the Balkans as part of Operation Borodino. We were ambushed by an unknown enemy and the Reconnaissance team had sacrificed. Those four were good men."

Lazarev paused a bit. Then he took the moment to take a peek at the Vampire Commissar. Who at his surprise, lowered her head in sadness at this recollection.

He raised an eyebrow, _"Did she not remember? Or had her memory been altered along with her personality?"_

"And it was at that ambush, a strong eletro-magnetic wave swept our base. We had lost all communication with central command. Our electronics scrambled and navigation system jammed then, miraculously reseted."

"I worried Tovarisch, Could it be a new Superweapon by the West?" Sekri asked. Her voice terse and serious, speaking in first person instead of third.

Lazarev turned his head to the speaker, it surprised him how Sekri can change in demeanor. Regardless, he maintained his composure and demeanor, hoping to keep the professionalism and image to his fellow comrades.

"I don't know Comrade Sekrit, But the West may or may not be the perpetuator given the existence of our other two enemies, such as the terrorists and the Japanese imperialists. Anyways , is there anything abnormal about the Red Garrison after the storm?"

"I inspected this morning Tovarisch, the tank plants and War factories were functioning normally."

"No problems with the Missile Silos and Power plants. Comrade Lazarev."

"The Red Guards and the Hackers said nothing out of the ordinary here at the Barracks, Commander Tong Zhi."

"Securitate sources indicated that Propaganda Centers , Battle Labs and Battle Mausoleum are functioning per normal Tovaras."

"So it's just have something do with the external changes. Hence, after my respawn, I ordered General Moskvin to bring news of our current situation through aerial reconnaissance. And I believe he came back with our information. General Moskvin-"

Lazarev signal to the Mutated Ghoul, who nodded and stood up while Lazarev took his seat.

"Indeed Grand Commander, the **Mig Fighters** sent had returned and what they found was … interesting."

"Oh?" Shalltear raised her eyebrows as she noticed some discrepancies within Mosvkin`s tone. As somebody trained in the NKVD for years, she can read emotions behind words, tones and body language, and here she read uncertainty and brief confusion off Moskvin, not that the Mutant Ghoul bothered to hide it himself.

He waved his enormous arm over the center of the round conference table, over the holographic projection of the base. A 3D gridded landscape flashed into existence surrounding the Red Base, which was mostly a mountainous area. As the grid expanded, Light blue Transparent figures of trees, hills and animals came to existence.

Four small downscaled figures of MiG Jet fighters, the pride of the Soviet Air Force, floated up from the Air fields of the base, and flew north, south, west and east. Soon , small buildings , cottages and farms came to view.

Not one single modern military installation by the Allies, Japanese or GLA was seen. However in their place, were Castles and strongholds?

"Tong Zhi Men, Something's not right here. I remember there were Allied Fortifications at the north, and a Imperialist landing somewhere along the coast which was also infested with small GLA outposts… which had disappeared as well." Lei Feng commented as he folded his arms, his voice tense and laced with anxiety.

"There's more Comrade Lei…"

Lei snapped his head at Moskvin, question marks scribbled all over his expression.

The Mutant Ghoul moved again a hand over the center of the map and squeezed the image. The map from a had expanded from a landscape one to a continental one. The hologram of the base had been reduced to a little red dot, while a grid from the map had turned from kilometers into miles, networks of road spidered across the map, and images of Cities , villages and landmarks faded into view.

"Just like in a RTS game, aerial scouting can still reveal buildings and landscapes that were disillusioned." Lazarev thought as he watched the Migs soaring over these unknown lands like a eyes from the skies.

Screens sprung up from these settlements. Showing Video feeds of the villagers, peasants and farmers doing farmwork, using hoes and horse wagons. But not one using tractors, trucks or any of modern agriculture technology.

If this was 1930s, Shalltear can understand. But given the current time period in the 1980s, she should at least see one modern installation.

Another screen , from the marker to the far north east miles from the base, shown from a aerial view of a scene of a marketplace. But instead of trucks and automobiles threading through the roads, horses and caravans dwell the cobblestone roads instead, and the law enforcers were knights dressed in full plate armour.

"Are those?"

"Da Comrade Sekri, those seemed like pikemen in medieval armour."

Lazarev sighed and crossed his arms as well, he face darkened as he announced the blunt painful fact.

"Comrades, then I fear that we are no longer in the Balkans."

Everybody in the room, saved for the already stoic Moskvin, stared at their Commander with widen eyes and mouth, a expression of horror.

"Tovarische Shalltear-san?"

"Da Tovaras Sekri?"

"You are the biggest history nerd here, mind telling us when and where we are."

"Thy prefered to be called a Student of history, vut very well. I will try my best."

Shalltear scanned her ruby eyes back at the screen showcasing the knight in shining armour, who was mingling with a peasant girl at the alley of the marketplace.

"Judging from ze cylindrical shape of the buckit helmets worn by the knights, they resembled a lot to the Great helms worn in Europe during the Medieval age, 14th century. V'ore infamously known to be worn by the Crusaders who, were like the **GLA** and **Empire of the Rising Sun** during their heyday. Big jack-assed religious fascist scums who thought their Christianity was better than others, and would slice your throat with their swords while riding a horse screaming either "Heretic!" or "Deus Vult!" if you don't go to your local church every week or look a little "beast-like" or "unholy". But in reality they just want more land and gold from the Sultans and Lizard-Kings in the Middle East, genociding anyone who refuse to believe in their God as well as taking vat that doesn't belong to zem. Now that you think of it, they resembled closely to the **Allies**. But instead of using Democracy as an excuse to commit robbery, they used Jesus instead.

But from the style of the civilians and local architecture, it resembled deeply to the French Baroque era, vich was somewhere in the 17th century. Especially from how that rich man dressed at that corner over there."

Shalltear pointed to a rather pulp man dressed in expensive threads and clothing. A Noble, who were flanked by two intimidating bodyguards. Disappearing to a shady alleyway of the town.

"I never thought of you as quite the historian Shalltear Tong Zhi." Lei Feng praised. Causing a flattered smile to escape the Vampire Commissar.

"A Student of History Tovaras Lei, I am nowhere close as a Historian. Let's just say there was some perks as a scion of a True Vampire during Transylvania`s dark ages, get to travel outside and see the world. Of course pick up some books on the way, literature , history , politics.

Now that the Revolution came and the Dark ages are over, and thankfully such perks are no longer perks, but I still take pride in my education."

Lazarev rubbed his chin in thought as he listened to the exchange between Shalltear and Lei. The tips on his metal fingers felt exceptionally cold.

From what he heard, Shalltear mentioned the lore he written for her. But he never wrote much for her personality. He seen what the original Shalltear was like before his tampering, back when it was all Kazuko`s work - arrogant , bratty , hotheaded and a little sluttish as mentions in her fantasies about this "Ainz-Sama", whoever he was. And speaks in a archaic-geisha manner with a false facade to hide her hideous personality.

Now in this form, sure this Shalltear also have her own little steamy affair as exposed by Sekri and she indeed also have her own temper. She was shown to be more mature in handling fights, speaks in a stereotypical Eastern European accent, and have a level of intellect and a liking towards … history , literature and politics and smokes a lot?

He always remembered he was poked fun for being a nerd by both Kazeumi and Kazuko. And got scolded by Kazeumi for smoking too much due to its negative health effects, (a bad habit he was trying to painfully break free of, but to little success). And the little brother, who also weren't a smoker and doesn't get along with the other smoker in the room - Big bad Vladim from the KGB, who ignored the little Japanese Digital Artist that complained about the second hand smoke recieved from the grizzly big man.

Hence Kazuko could never wrote Shalltear as a History loving, extremely accented sharp tongued intellectual who don't like to take fight indoors and smokes a lot given how much he detested them. Perhaps after his tampering, some of his personality been mixed into Kazuko`s creation?

"Vut I digress. We need more information of this place we were trapped in. As from what we seen here, we are clearly not in the Balkans, or in France, perhaps an extremely paradoxical version of one… But General Moskvin, do you have any names or further information about this issue?"

"Da , but only the names of our namescape given on the map."

Waving his hand again, labels and captions floated out of the landmarks.

Re-Estize Kingdom.

Holy Roble Kingdom.

Katze Plains.

Slane Theocracy.

Dragon Kingdom.

…

Lots of names of states that doesn't exist in the histories of planet Earth came to view. The nation with the knights were apparently the **Bararuth Empire.**

That could only mean one thing...

"Vell that confirmed it, the good news is that we haven't travelled back in time, but that brings us to the bad news, the Enemy had blasted us somewhere out of planet Earth, into a alternate dimension of our medieval age." Commissar Shalltear said chirped.

Nobody said a word, the entire room had fallen into deafening silence. It didn't take long before Lazarev said the first word.

"So, any thoughts on our current situation?" He said calmly.

Moskvin was stoic and silent, while Sekrit looked disturbed, but still wore a stern thinking expression. Nobody spoke for the first few seconds, until Lei broke the silence.

"What … about our people?"

The Grand Commander raised an eyebrow.

"The Red Garrison isn't simply a military base, it is a gigantic fortified city bustling with millions of civilians and workers from each of our representative nations. We have a population to feed. With the Central Command cutoff, we have no supplies, no connection to the outside world, our world… Commander Tong Zhi, what do we do?"

"Lei-san made sense, Without the Command Supplies, the War Factories, reactors and infrastructure, medical supplies... cannot keep up with production, if this goes on, we are in a really bad shape, if a famine occurred, we are finished." Sekri said calculatingly, her bright blue-eyes frowning.

Lazarev was silent for the first few seconds , his eyes were shadowed by the visor of his cap. Then in a heartbeat, his eyes lit up in red under that shadow, and he stood up, straightened, confident and power emanating from him.

He looked at Lei Feng and said.

"Comrades, we may be cut off from our original world, we may lost contact with the central command. We may be left with a city with millions of people, workers and men. But never forget that we are Socialists, workers of the world who seen worse hardships, and pride in producing for ourselves and surviving in times of war, and I believe that we can overcome this challenge.

If there is no Central Command, then we will be the Central Command!

If there is no incoming supplies, we, the workers have the land and factories to produce our own suppiles!

Now that we are in this other world, we are in a world without World Wars, without enemies. We now have one of the most important resource we all yearned for in that other world : peace.

Now, with peace, we can reorganize in peace. We would not need fear the Allies bombing the precious factories our workers built through their labour, the peasants would not need to fear their crops poisoned by the GLA with their dreadful chemicals, and the hardworking people would not need to worry about their hardwork destroyed Japanese bombardments.

So I want everyone in this room to see, that we are in the perfect shape of self-sustainance. The Factories can produce, the city can strengthen and we, the workers, will not starve!"

The whole room fell silent once more, before Sekri turned to look at Lazarev, before clapping. Followed by Lei, then Commissar Shalltear and General Moskvin.

"That's our Grand Commander-san! As expect from of a hero from the Great East Campaigns!" Sekri cheered, her eyes turned heterochromia again, her blue and yellow eyes sparking with enthusiasm.

Lazarev smiled as he indulges himself in the applaud of his Comrades, but then the Vampire Commissar said while clapping softly.

"Vell said Tovaras, vell said. But even through Ve are the Central Command now, Ve mustn't forget our own Motherlands and become traitors by reinstating ourselves as leaders and completely overwriting our true Central Command. It would looked extremely bad on us by our People and the last thing we want here is to lose morale by being viewed as traitors." Shalltear said in a serious tone as her clapping eventually slowed down to a stop.

Murmurs of agreements sounded in the room. Lazarev nodded too, as expected from the Propaganda General…

"She really had changed." Lazarev thought, still not noticing what she was going to suggest.

Seeing this, Shalltear smiled and continued.

"By doing that, the best thing to do now is to select the most capable representatives to lead our own respective Nations of the Red Garrison. As well as picking a Commander in Chief, and make this Pseudo-Politburo into one effective and united committee. As the Soviets were the main contributors in Operation Borodino and they are the leading founding member of the World Socialist Alliance, hence whoever their representative chosen here, will also be ze Commander in Chief, and for thet Thi vote Tovaras Lazarev."

Lazarev snapped his eyes at the Romanian Vampire.

"I vote Tovarischev Lazarev-san too as the Representative." Sekri said back in her formal voice while raising an hand. In her serious tone.

" _No wait…"_ Lazarev bit his lips to fight against the urge to mutter those words.

"Among us, the most experienced and highest ranked one is Comrade Lazarev. I think Lazarev should represent us Soviets too." Moskvin said raising a palm.

" _Stop_."

"As we can see just now, Lazarev Tong Zhi had proven to be a inspiring, capable and iron willed leader even in the darkest times. It would only be right for him to take such a role!" Lei Feng said he raised a hand.

Lazarev sat in his seat dazed, hearing Lei Feng, speaking in his own voice praising him felt both weird and narcissistic. But really, him? A mere PLA hacker in real life? Leading an entire city that was almost as big as an nation?!

"Congratulations Tovaras Lazarev or more appropriately, Commander in Chief Groza Lazarev, then that meant that all of the Soviet Red Army in the Red Garrison, no… the furture of the whole Red Garrison is now upon your shoulders." Shalltear congratulated putting a final nail into his fate.

Inside, butterflies and Mig Fighters jets and Nuclear warheads were having an disastrous air performance inside the claustrophobic confinements of his stomach.

" _What had I done…_ "

He never wanted any of this, all he was extremely content with his life as a PLA operator living in a crampy apartment in Guangzhou. He never wanted a city, he never wanted such responsibility of controlling such an Army! Sure, it may be fun in game, but this is no longer a DMMO anymore! Thankfully as an automaton/cyborg he can hide his panic behind his stoic eyes which he can use to look at eyes of his comrades, and all of them…

Shown hope and optimism, so much trust, the same look that Kaluga, Romanov, Sergey and Petrovski gave him moments before their demise.

He thought of the millions living in the Red Garrison, a city that was almost as big as a nation. Those millions are no longer just NPCs, but real living people under who have families and hopes, looking up to him. If he back out of this responsibility. There would be as well millions of Kaluga, Romanov, Sergey and Petrovski, dead.

And he cannot allow that. And if he needed to wear the Mask of his persona, and even becomes it, than so be it!

Grand Soviet Commander Groza Lazarev stood up, he looked at his Generals, all of them were the hardwork of both himself and his other comrades. He cannot betray them, not Vladim, Kazeumi or Kazuko, not their sons and daughters before him.

All of his initial discomfort replaced with an unwavering determination.

"Then, I thank everyone for their support. Thus I vow, I will not disappoint, but will lead the Red Garrison with pride and honour, and together, I will uphold the glorious ideal of Socialism without betrayal. So with the Soviet side settled, now we move on to the remaining factions of the Socialist Alliance."

"Indeed Grand Commander, there isn't any Romanian Generals present in the Romanian SSR faction, and Thy am the only 1st classed Commissar of the Securitate. Hence vif there is no further objections Thi will take the reins of the all that belonged to Romania SSR here, for now."

As expected, nobody disagreed. Shalltear smiled.

"Then Multumesc everyone, Thy will take this responsibility with pride, now for the Chinese, Koreans, Cubans and Iraqis.

Moskvin coughed a little bit, drawing everyone's attention for him to speak.

"For the Chinese, I think it will be quite obvious. The only Chinese General present in this base is Comrade Lei, he should represent them."

"Me?" Lei Feng asked, surprised.

"Da Lei-san, I vote you too." Sekri said.

"Thy vouch for Comrade Lei too, since the majority pointed their fingers at you, I think we know how this proceeds. But still let's hear from Commander Lazarev."

As such the mic was once again passed to Lazarev. Who sighed before looking at Lei, his own creation that spoke in his own voice. Which chillingly , felt like he was speaking to himself.

"Comrade Lei, there are about a million or more Chinese Soldiers , men and women looking up to you as their leader in a time like this. You are the only one with the power and capability to lead them. I understand the weight of that much responsibility, but they need you Lei, hence I also urge you to take this honour with steadfast and pride, for your people."

Lei touched his commander`s words, stood up and saluted.

"Then, I, General Lei Feng of the People's Liberation Army, is honoured to take this role. I vow not to fail my people, not to fail my homeland, and not to fail the glorious ideals of Socialism."

"I believe you." Lazarev said with a smile.

Moskvin coughed.

"The Iraqis don't have an general or a someone whose rank or ability stand out to be representative currently. The same situation goes for the Cuban and DPRK forces. Hence we Soviets will temporarily manage the Iraqi forces. " The Nuclear General said.

"Then I will manage the Cubans, but for the Koreans… there is one Patriotic individual, a inspiring example of her people, that I believe had both the rank and talent to be a representative of her own countrymen."

"Oh?" Shalltear said at Lei`s words, her tone laced with curiousity.

"And she is?" Lazarev asked.

" **Yu Hyun Jung, "The Ghost Blade"** , who fought with me during the Great East Liberation, is the of the DPRK Commando company is the Representative I would like to recommend for the Korean forces present in the Red Garrison." Lei said.

Lazarev widened his eyes, Yu Hyun Jung was an official Classical Hero unit present in the Command and Conquer series for the North Korean and APA Faction, whose history traced back the Generals 2 as an deadly Elite sniper unit. He knew he added the DPRK faction into the game due to the presences of the Korean faction back in Red Alert Zero, he knew he used old program files, but he never realized Yu was also added along.

And this "Great East Liberation Campaign".

While they all spoke of its name with great pride and glory. In reality it was one of the experimental Event Campaigns he tested runned repeatedly as Lazarev, which ultimately sums up to the complete expelling of the Empire of Rising Sun forces in the Game as part of its lore. It was planned to set on every 2nd September, which was set on the anniversary of defeat of the Imperial Japanese Army in the actual WWII.

But due Lazarev realized how controversial the idea was to his other two Japanese friends. He decided to only test runned the Campaign by himself and kept it private. Bits of the Campaign were mentioned in the Game's lore.

It was relatively fun and easy to beat to be honest, but to Lei, Yu, and Sekri… it was a glorious V-Day to celebrate the deed by a interior force, fueled by a righteous patriotic rage, triumphing over a superior invader. A sacred military achievement that inspired millions into arms.

A evidence of the power of the people.

"Of course Tovaras Lei, Thy looked forward to meeting zis Hyun Jung. Now Commander in Chief, or Grand Commander. With the Command structure settled. What is our next course of action?"

Lazarev snapped out of his thoughts by Shalltear and cleared his throat with a cough. He looked around as he announced his next plans to the newly formed Politburo.

"Now, we must focus in strengthening and entrenching the Red Garrison in this world, as well as collecting information of the outside world. To do so we need an intelligence system and believe Commissar Shalltear can handle that, da?"

"Indeed, Securitate prides itself in that trade for decades." Shalltear said pridefully, chin up.

Then Lei Feng chimed in.

"While I think collecting information using espionage machines is effective, but the most simplest and important way to collect information about this world is through understanding its people by experiencing them."

"Hmm?" Shalltear raised an eyebrow.

"As Socialists, if we want information from the people , we must connect with them. Interacting to the peasants with humbleness, meeting the working classes of the Society with goodwill and reaching them out with friendship. While on the way we can feel and understand their requires no resources spent on spying, and it will be positively eye opening without any risk of invasion of privacy.

Hence this brings us to my suggestion on our intelligence searching initiative as well as our potential diplomacy with these foreign states."

Lei Feng stood up, an enthusiastic smile on his face as he came up as he proposed his ideal.

"Thus, I suggest we follow the footsteps of the Great Admiral Zheng He. In our Voyages, we only boasts friendship and trade with our new foreign neighbours, showing the wonderful side of our respective nations and learning from theirs, potentially fostering diplomatic ties with them. While traveling in the traveller spirit of Marco Polo. However, we must never act like Columbus or the Colonists. We must never soil our morales and disgrace the codes of Socialism through unjustified imperialistic aggression towards our new Neighbours. Hence we are going to call this initiative, Operation Zheng He.

For the first stages of Operation Zheng He. I, along with a small Expedition team , hailing as humble Adventurers from Foreign States, to bring special trade goods and beauties from our respective nations while set out travelling across this New World like Marco, and return with treasures of knowledge like Zheng."

Lazarev looked at Shalltear, and asked.

"So what do you think Comrade Shalltear?"

"Thy think Lei`s idea is extremely sound. But while we execute Operation Zheng He… , I suggest we take advantage in this opportunity to spread the Communist Revolution throughout these lands."

"Oh?" Lazarev asked curious upon what the Propaganda General have to say.

"Comrades, Ve are in the Medieval times in this world, where prejudice, injustice and the Bourgeoisie stained these lands Ve stood on in zis era. If we took thi'e chance to educate the people of zis world of Socialism and its great news. Socialism can take its roots strong before cancer like Fascism and Capitalism can dominate. For instance, take a look at that screen right there, right above the **E Re-Estize** kingdom."

On the screen from the E Re-Estize kingdom, it shown a live feed of Alleyway scene where a grandiosely dressed noble, flanked by bodyguards, or may more appropriately thugs who repeatedly kicking a poor peasant girl who sprawled bruised and injured on the ground.

The Noble seemed to take pleasure in such horrendous acts.

Lei Feng watched this scene with a face of anger and disgust, clutching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. Sekri watched emotionlessly with glassy eyes, eyes that had turned **red**. Nobody knew what was behind those steely eyes. But some people can see fire, the kind one see in a blast furnace, roaring behind those bloody steely pupils of hers.

"And the only reason these bourgeoisie can act blatantly this way was because the ideas of Revolution wasn't educated to them yet. They not know to revolt, to change. Hence the fat men on the top sitting on piles of gold took advantage of that.

By preaching the working class this ideals, we would see lesser trash like the ones in that screen there and the people would rise up, take power to make a more equal society, a more Red Society. While we also be able extend our influence towards them.

 **Hence, let's be ambitious and paint this world Red**."

Lazarev took a moment to collect his thoughts on Shalltear`s suggestions, before responding.

"Sound idea Comrade Shalltear, meanwhile I will notify the people of the Red Garrison through a citywide broadcast and manage the public morale. Moskvin will be assign the manage the Science and Defence Commissary of the Red Garrison, till our ingenious engineers and scientists come up with a solution to get us back home."

"Da, it will be done Comrade Lazarev."

Lazarev looked back at Lei.

"While Me and Moskvin is maintaining this base, Lei would be assigned as the People's Commissary of Foreign Affairs, and Shalltear be assigned as the head of the Main Intelligence Directorate and I believe Sekri should be the Head of the Armoured Corps of the Red Army, also I think it would be safe if another general accompany you in your journey. So...who would."

"Me!" "Me!"

Both Shalltear and Sekri raised their hands, they locked gazes with each other, and then growled at each other.

"Hey hands off Batgirl! Sekri raised up first." the Tankie said, her eyes were heterochromic again, voice high pitched once more.

"Thy was the one who thought of the spreading the Revolution. I have more right to go."

"Here we go again." Lazarev murmured.

"The city need you for public morale, you work best in your radio tower, not in a truck."

"You work better hammering tank metal as thick as your head, you belonged in the Plants. Thy am more fit to go."

"Hmph, we both know you want to escape your boring paperwork for a field trip. Sekri`s plants had already been well managed by Sekri`s strictly disciplined Battle Engineers. Plus Onee-san Sekri can hit harder and can take more shells than you! So to keep this more operation safe Bigger Sister Sekri should go!"

"Lei do not need a thick headed kid to accompany him. You underestimated his capabilities. He however, needed a adult, who is a Representative of Romania SSR skilled in the art of speech. Useful when communicating with ze locals, in other words, I have better People Skills than you. making me the more appropriate one to go."

"Adult? Pfft, says the Lesbian Lolita who takes a dildo up her arse."

"Says the Shorty who is usually mistaken as a boy."

" **You!** " Sekri`s eyes grow red like the alarm system. Actual white steam exhausted from her ears.

Black mist rolled out of Shalltear`s hands as she summoned her unholy aura.

" **Enough!** " Lei Feng shouted accross the room. Drawing both of their attention.

"You both can go!"

The two stared at each other for an agonizing moment.

"Sounds fair."

"Sekri approves."

"Good with that settled, let's all proceed with our individual tasks. With that I call this meeting an

end." Lazarev concluded.

Lei, Shalltear and Sekri was the first the left the room, with Sekri exiting last. Leaving General Moskvin and Lazarev at the Conference table.

"Those two -"

Lazarev looked at the dark eyes of the Nuclear General, as he continued while rubbing his beard.

"- have the body and maturity of a kid, but ages exceeded beyond the average human elderly."

"But they both have talents beyond an average man. And they mostly feud just for the sake of it. However when the time comes, they can be a team of unstoppable force." Lazarev commented.

"Da. But sometimes they are kids, kids fight. No big deal, sometimes it's even funny." Moskvin chuckled as he stood up and walked to the exited.

But before stepping through the door, he looked over his shoulders and asked Lazarev a question.

"Say Comrade Lazarev, do you plan to have kids?"

Lazarev hesitates to answer that question.

"Or the better question, do you have one?"

"No, Comrade Moskvin." Lazarev said.

"A wife?"

"No yet."

"Then I envy you." Moskvin pulled out something out of his coat… a golden locket.

"Grief and homesickness would not harm you as much as it does to me." He continued while opening the locket , as he looking at its contents.

Lazarev looked at Moskvin eye widened, he remember the lore Vladim wrote for Moskvin. A Father of a two with a departed wife, died during a Nuclear Reactor Explosion when the Chernobyl Power Plant was bombed by a **Allied** **Century Bomber** in 1986. Moskvin shielded his daughters in a **Ore Collector** in seconds before the reactor detonated behind him, shielding them from the radiation through the vehicle's Reactive Armour. With him, just right outside the Ore Collector. This Moskvin now, was a result of a radiation poisoning resulted from that explosion.

This was a tragic parallel to Vladim`s real life story. In the Second Russian Civil War / Eastern European War of 2120 between the Oligarchy and Slavic Arcologies vs the Neo-Soviet Movement. Vladim`s family was bombed by Oligarchy forces , killing his wife, mother and and mother in law by one single napalm bomb. Leaving him and his only daughter as the only survivor.

Hence after the war, which ends with the Soviet victory and the capitulation of the Oligarchy along with many of the Slavic Arcologies, which many unironically used to be historical Soviet Sister States along with the entirety of the Finnish Arcology. It would be no doubt that Vladim became a man extremely resentful towards Corporate Feudalism.

"They should have nuked them decades ago." He always said to Lazarev.

His bitter and hatred was embodied inside Nuclear General Vladimir Moskvin. While Kazeumi wanted a Tomboy Tank loli with concerning mood swings, Lazarev or Chen wanted to a Patriotic Revolutionary, Vladim wanted the Nuclear Solution.

His darkest fantasy.

He watched as the humongous General turned his back as he left the room and shut the doors behind sigil on the back of his coat, the big Red Star with the Black and yellow Nuclear symbol in it's center, was forever imprinted in Lazarev`s head.

…

Part Three : Preparing an Odyssey

 **4 Hours later,**

 **East Gate War Factory.**

Lei Feng sheathed his Dadao blade behind his back, holstered his old faithful to his belt. An antique Shanxi Type 17 Mauser Pistol his grandfather used during the early stages of the Second Sino-Japanese War. He was a inspiring example Lei always looked up to, and a martyr during the War of Resistance against the Japanese imperialist.

Now he put it in his belt like a trophy, or more appropriately a monument. To remind him of his values and his code. Something he cannot lack before every journey. Along with his slingbag and his Little Red Book, his little bible of sorts strapped on his chest.

"Is it ready?" He said.

"It`s all stocked up Lei-san!"

Sekri poked up her cheerful face out of the Watch tower cupola of their wagon. Which was a train of three armoured Caravans linked together with four Cataphract War horses at it's reins. In reality was robotics horses designed and made personally by Sekri and her band of Battle Engineers. Elite version of Combat Engineers.

The first caravan was had a cylindrical watchtower made from rolled steel armour, resembling the exhaust pipe of a locomotive, or a turret of an armoured car.

In the trailers were stocked Chinese rice wine to Vodkas, Eastern European tapestry. Along with some other trade goods from other cultures of the World Socialist Alliance.

While also, weapons, supplies, communication devices along with a few surprises Sekri and her team of Battle Engineers prepared that one to two hours.

He was dressed a plain brown suit with a big fur coat covering his pistol. His Ushanka lacked his red star sigil and his attire lacked of any military decorations. Attempts for him to blend in and to act as Medieval and civilian-ly as possible.

" _Buna_."

Lei turned to see Shalltear wearing a white smiling face masquerade mask and a black leather coat, a bit of Gothic Renaissance finish. Which he found quite comedic given that a stick of smoking cigar can be seen sticking out of those doll-like lips of the elegant masquerade mask.

"Ah Shalltear Tong zhi! You looked nice in that outfit."

"Multumesc Lei, but is that a pistol sticking out of your belt?"

Shalltear asked as she took out her cigar and pointed at the pistol holster exposed outside Lei`s fur coat.

"Oh that? That was just something sentimental, an Old pistol from my Old man`s Old man, something that I cannot lack."

"Oh I see,"

"Really Shalltear-san? Smoking while wearing that?"

Jumping off the Caravan , Sekri had her attire revealed. While she still wears the Tank Helmet, the star on her headwear removed, making it seem like an average ushanka albeit a bit ribbed. She wore a simple brown tunic and green short pants, a resembling the styles of a **Kievan Rus era** pleasant girl.

Shalltear chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself Tovaras Sekri."

"I… I mean Sekri think you dressed quite well too…" She blushed a little bit.

A new form came behind Shalltear, a Vampire Securitate member dressed in a attire similar to Shalltear`s. She had a more mature feminine built and bigger blossoms than her superior. Making it ironically seemed like she was the bigger sister of the Vampire Commissar.

She also wore a plague doctor's mask instead. Weirdly enough, She had two nerdly round frame spectacles topping the mask`s beak that killed it's fear factor instantly. A big leather slingbag slung on her shoulders.

Those telltale spectacles of hers, Lei remembered her. She was the Vampire Securitate member who were there to pick up her Commissar back at the Respawn Chamber.

She politely nodded in greeting, not saying a word.

"My Tovaras, I would like you to meet Camila. My trusted Secretary, she will also be accompanying in our trip as our warjourna… sorry, I mean photojournalist now and she is the my most trusted in my bureau, three medals were given to her for her contribution in propaganda efforts during the war. Also, regarding that suggestion where we bring a few more manpower from our respective factions to cover our convoys, have you all gathered the team?"

"Oh about that, that problem is solved. Meet Boris and Ivan." Lei said as two figures walked into the hangar.

A Big Bearman wearing a black dressed in a furcoat and Papakha Fleece hat, and a Young Battle Engineer with messy blonde hair, wearing a simple white shirt paired with an apron while donned in a simple cap. A hammer can be seen bulging from the pocket of the apron, giving him an image of a blacksmith. A bored expression on his face.

"Privet." The Engineer greeted slouched, a cigar in mouth while raising his left hand in a pathetic attempt to wave. Engineers are famous for their intellect, infamous for their dismissive attitude towards their responsibilities.

At this sight, Sekri`s eyes flared up in red and she blared her sharp metal teeth at the poor Engineer from her corps. Instantly the Young Engineer spit out the cigar and stood up straight in discipline. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Boris from my joint infantry corps will be needed in case if we encounter with any Demi-Humans, and in the case when disagreements erupts with them. Boris here, the platoon comedian, the best of his company, who always able to make a cub laugh without fail, heh heh." Lei said patting the Bearman on his furry back. " Will sure resolve it with his humour right?"

"Da, Comrade General." Boris said in a no nonsense tone, not a smile up his militarily disciplined face. And Lei responded with a light hearted chuckle.

"Haha that's the spirit, anyways this is Ivan, one of the most crucial member in the expedition. He will be our Radioman and Equipment Maintenance man, he will be the link to the new Central Command and because of that, his importance in this journey cannot be further emphasised." Lei Feng continued as he gestured to Ivan.

"If you need help or a call, find Ivan."

He said in a disgruntled tone. But immediately straightened up once again when he realized he appeared "undisciplined" in Sekrit`s eyes.

With that, the team was assembled.

"Well if that's everybody, Thy think we are good to go. Remember everyone, we are making a great leap forward in the expedition for our motherlands, you all are representing each of our beloved lands to the New World. Amazing sights and the mysterious unknown awaits us! But do not think of it just as simply as a mission, think of it as a holiday, a trip or a even a glorious Odyssey!

 **Now Show your travelling spirits Comrades!** "

Shalltear said as she screamed out the last sentence.

The expedition raised their fists and cheered a battlecry. Sekri and Boris screaming "URA!" the most fanatic. Engineer Ivan also followed for he don't want face Sekri`s tantrum.

Then they chuckled together, their laughter echoed throughout the hangar like in a blissful symphony that even the hard expression of Boris cracked with small grin. The team entered the dull green train of caravans.

With that, Boris took command of the watch tower and Ivan hopped onto the horses, compared to just now, he seemed to in a good mood.

"Finally a vacation at last after all that fighting." He muttered.

At the front Caravan`s front seat, Lei Feng with a hardcopy of the map of the New World. He poked himself out of the front window, and chatted softly with the Engineer who held the reins, specifying their destination, discussing navigation. Giving time for the travellers to chat before departure.

Sekri was sitting beside Shalltear and Camila. The uncontrollable excitement of travel filled her with a blissful anticipation as she fidget in her seat with excitement.

"Shalltear-san, we are going to be the first people traveling into this new Medieval world. We are like the Cosmonauts! Now is just like minutes before the Sputnik had sent them space and made them the first men who orbited to space. We are making history here!"

Sekri poked her head at a window. Looking at the shutters rolling up, allowing the sun to salute them , pointing them to a path to the New World.

Her ear perked a bit, she turned to Camila who was sitting between her and Shalltear. She was taking off her plague doctor mask, revealing a the face of a pale young Black-eyed Vampire beauty with big crystal eyes and a friendly smile. The only part of the mask she wore again was the spectacles she hastily put on her face again.

She fumbled inside to and picked up something boxy, black and metallic, a camera with a leather sling, and wore it over her neck. Cementing her image of an photographer rather than a witch doctor.

"I share your enthusiasm General Sekri, for too long I have been capturing gruesome images of death and war, photos of ruins, ashes and disgust. Hopefully in this experience I can take something beautiful, something of grace and art at last." Camila said as she checked her precious photography equipment.

"Oh." Sekri looked in sadness as she reminisce the horrible war.

Camila looked at Sekri , her undead face flushed with embarrassment and shame.

"Oh sorry Tovaras General Sekri! Thy apologize for bringing up that sinful topic." She bowed her head down.

"Tsk Tsk Camila-Chan, no need to apologize for such a trivial thing. Plus little trivial things can be solved with solution as little!"

"Oh?"

"Da, Just watch Sekri."

Sekri reached for her own sling bag, and put it on her lap. A playful smile on face as she looked at Camila.

"Guess what I brought for this Journey?"

"No idea Tovaras General."

The little Tank girl reached inside her bag and pulled out something stretchy and ice cream coloured, in every pull and stretch played a sound and chord, a music, A accordion.

Sekri smiled as she played a soft and quick tune with her accordion. A jolly upbeat and quick piece of Smuglyanka, enough to surprise and awe the Vampire. Ending with a soothing low chord to finish.

Camila clapped for the Armoured General`s performance

"Bravo, Bravo Tovaras Sekri, I never knew you have such talent with the accordion."

"The performance is not the accordion, but did you remember the last topic we talked about?"

"Nu Tovaras… ohh!" Camila awed in realization.

"Changing the topic without even letting the other party notice it. A dirty trick I learnt from Shalltear-san, pfft People's Skills. Hey Commissar-san , are you proud of me yet!?"

No response, the duo turned their attention to the Vampire Commissar, who was spacing out at a window, hand supporting her chin. Her expression solemn and grim.

" **Snap! Snap! Snap!** "

Shalltear snapped back to reality and turned to her traveling companions direction gasping. To find Sekri snapping her fingers.

"Shally? Shally?! Shalltear-San?!"

"Da? Tovaras Sekrit?" The Vampire Commissar answered.

"Good you replied you dummy, Sekri called your name fives times just now but you kept keeping that straight glum face of yours staring at the window like a total baka. Why is that so Shalltear-san?"

"Is there anything wrong Tovaras Commissar?" Camila asked, eyes full of concern.

"Nu, just thinking about little things." She repiled with a weak smile, turning away to the window.

"Shalltear-san."

Shalltear turned back to her comrade, looking into sea-blue eyes, the Vampire gulped. She apparently didn't convince her.

"We had been comrades for years, sisters in arms, the moment there something was wrong with you, I sense it. And I can tell your little thing is not 'little.' " Sekri said in her other voice.

Shalltear sighed with a tired smile.

"Vell You caught me, Thy just felt a bad feeling towards all this."

"Oh?" Camila raised an eyebrow.

"The Reconnaissance mission, followed by an ambush, then by an electromagnetic wave that sent us all the way to this Medieval world. Is too much of an I have those… terrifying visions after my respawn."

Sekri and Camila`s curiosity have been further irked. They exchanged looks before looking back at the main speaker.

"Visions?" Camila asked.

"After the respawn, parts of my memories were blurry from that ambush. I remember the fighting, the resistance against the superior force led by the ambushers.

But then … I had these nightmarish visions of me, narcissistic, arrogant and sadistic, attacking my Comrades with my lance like a madwomen, like one of those blasted Counts we overthrown back in the Dark Ages."

She spoke with terror and uneasiness on her face. Camila, frowned before speaking.

"It could be just thee Respawn Capsule screwing up. It wasn't a really mature technology, doesn't work on most people and even if they do… glitches and random mental side effects are expected. It's not your fault Commissar." She reasoned.

But Shalltear`s expression remained grim. She out both her hands on her lap and furrows her eyebrows. Just find Sekri placing her hand at the lap.

"Shalltear-san, attacking comrades is a grievous act of betrayal that only the traitorous scums of scums can commit! You, Commissar Shalltear, my sister in arm, is definitely not a scum. Me, your bigger Onee-san says so and belief so. If any Cyka dared to disagree with me, I will stand by your side and he or she will be first to go to a Gulag!"

"I believe you too Tovaras Shalltear, Great Commissar could never possibly be a traitor."

Shalltear can't help but smile, her heart warmed.

" Multumesc to you all..."

A loud shuffling interrupted her, Lei retracted himself back to his seat. Ivan outside gave him a "Ok" hand sign, and snapped the reins, driving the horses forward.

Slowly and the cabins started to get bumpy as the caravans moved forward.

"Opa, here we go Comrades!" Sekri said.

While seeing everyone in their highest spirit, Shalltear hid a frown to herself. She can't help to feel that those vision felt so real, not just the vision. These entire...thing.

The New World…

Bararuth Empire, Re-estize Kingdom, all of these sounded rather familiar. It was like something like a faint dream.

" _Sasuga Ainz-sama!"_

She sat there silent.

" _I could not help but get excited… I fear my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis…"_

She remembered those words, a bit weirded out by the last voice echoed in her head.

 _"Ah, Ah! AH!...It's not painful at all! This is like a reward!..ohhhh."_

She resisted the urge to puke at this statement. But thanks to her SMERSH training, she managed to resist it.

She told herself, it was just a bad dream. But she can't help to think it was something more than a Respawn mishap. She may be a atheist after the Transylvanian Revolution when she left the faith of the Blood God Cainabel. It was in her kind`s nature to be superstitious, even outmatching that of Lei`s with his beliefs in Feng Shui and Confucianism. She can't help to see them as omens, prophecies.

"Something's bad was going to happen. " She thought.

Lei stood up a little bit inside the crampy cabin, bumpy as the caravan had already exited the towering gates of the Red Garrison, into the outside of the New World. He cleared his throat and announced with bright smile.

"The journey is set, today we are heading to a place called the Carne Village of the Re-estize Kingdom."

Shalltear raised a eyebrow.

" _Now where had Thy heard that name before?"_

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Buna - Hello in Romanian

Mulţumesc - Thank you in Romanian

Tong Zhi 同志- Comrade in Chinese

Tong Zhi Men 同志们 - Comrades , plural form in Chinese.

Zheng Wei 政委 - commissar in Chinese

Smuglyanka - Classic Russian Red Army folk song.

 **Author`s notes :**

 **So with the Red Army settled in the New World with their ideals of World Revolution and with Nazarick focusing in their desperate search for their lost denizen along while executing their World Domination Policy. It would be inevitable for two sides to cross paths. Both side of immense power , both side with different set of ideals.**

 **I apologise for the lengthy chapter and the amateur. Despite my best efforts in finding a mentor and proofreader, it result in utter failure :(**

 **Hence, to shorten this already million word plus story, I gonna post the Character Sheets of General Moskvin, Sekri.T.D and Lei Feng as a single Chapter.**

 **Regardless, thank you for your support.**

 **Reviews and are Welcomed , by constructive suggestions and criticism will be more appreciated.**


	4. Character Info (1)

**New Character Info (1)**

 **...**

 **. Confidential.**

 **...**

New Character infos -

* * *

Name : Armoured General Sekri T.D , The Girl of Steel.

Affiliation : World Socialist Alliance, The Red Army, Soviet Union.

Level 100

Class Levels - **Armour Leader (10) (Main Role)** , Engineering Specialist (10), Infantry General (3), Communist (7)

Race : Automaton

Rank : Three Star General

General Skill : Wrath of Rokossovsky,

Iron Curtain (Secret Protocol),

Mass Production (Secret Protocol),

Deep Battle Doctrine.

Arsenal :

 **Apocalypse Tank (Main Unit) - Red Alert 3**

 _Special Troops_ :

Battle Engineers - OC units, Elite Combat Engineers equipped with a Mechanical Gauntlet. Better trained and more combat proven than regular Combat Engineers. Armed with automatic Saiga-12 Shotguns and build fortifications with telekinesis ability from their gauntlets which was actually a swiss-army knife of heavy duty tools.

Heavy Flak Troopers - OC units, fully armoured units armed with a heavy anti-fortress RPG. Juggernaut versions of Flak Troopers.

Shock Trooper - OC units, Variant of Tesla Trooper, instead of tesla coils, were equipped with heavy Gatling guns instead. Before the Scientists of the Union thought of renovating the popular Shock Trooper into the Tesla Trooper it is today, this heavier earlier version of the better armoured Soviet elite infantry was armed with Gatling Guns instead, perfect for squashing pesky infantry refusing to submit to the Soviet pressure.

KV 2-2-2 - OC unit, siege heavy tank with three box turrets stack upon above another while armed with three unfairly powerful Derp cannon … Box turrets so big that Conscripts and Bearmen can get drunk and do cossack dance all day inside at rest, but a mobile tower of doom at missions.

Reapers - Red Alert 3 Uprising , advanced version of Sickle Fleas

 _Regular_ :

Hammer Tanks - Red Alert 3

Terror Drones - Red Alert 3

Overlord Heavy Tanks - General 1.

Battlemaster Main Battle Tanks - General 1

Gatling Tanks - General 1

The Grinder - Red Alert 3

BullFrogs - Red Alert 3

Buildings :

Iron Curtain - Red Alert 3

Advanced War Factory - OC Building, allows the Secret Protocol **(Mass Production)**

Crusher Crane - Red Alert 3

…

 **Backstory**

Hailing from the Kuril Islands, **Tamara "Dasha" Sekri** was a daughter to a Ainu Father and a _Ethnic Japanese Mother_ who settled in the Islands for generations. Being marginalized as a minority in USSR, Sekri refused to let racial discrimination hold her back and laboured her way to her dreams as an Engineer for the state in the Moscow University. Awing a Commissar during his inspection of her elementary school in a school project while further impressing him through her fervent praises of Joseph Stalin and the Communist Party, she was to be sent on the State Newspapers and made as an example of the Ideal New Soviet Girl crafted by the State`s Education: hardworking, educated and patriotic even if she or he was an minority coming from a obscure place like the Kuril Islands.

However, in a tragic and ironic turn of events. Sekri`s dreams was crushed when the Empire Of The Rising Sun initiated an offensive to retake the Kuril Islands as part of its Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere initiative. A idealistic movement to end prejudice and save all Asians from Western marginalization and imperialism while being led by Japan, which ended up killing more Asians than Caucasians in that failed offensive in Kuril in a shameful Japanese Defeat by the Soviet Armoured Forces. And to top up the irony, those Asians killed were mostly Ethnic Japanese settlers or the Ainu minority. Poor Sekri was lost both of her parents that day, her teeth, her eyes and two hands, so close to death.

Feeling that such an young intellect lost was such an waste. The Commissar brought Sekri`s critically injured body as part of Projekt : Stali. A attempt to make the human automaton, a supersoldier, by enhancing the test subject through replacement of body parts with potent armaments and other bionic modifications. Resulting in Sekri.T.D, whose intellect increased drastically along with some mechanical physical augmentations and prolonged aging. However changes on her psychology was rather mixed. Sekri now became obsessed with heavy armoured weaponry and became a genius in that manner. Not just in engineering them, but commandeering them with unconventional , brutal tactics which caused her to rise to power in one of the Red Army's biggest Armoured Forces.

However, while the physical augmentations were welcomed, but the mental side-effects on Sekri was unignorable. After her rebirth, Sekri became an Stalinist fanatic who would punish any ideally different subordinate ranging from childish pettiness to unspeakable cruelty depending on the randomness of her mood, and her tactics - were as unpredictable as her mood swings. Sometimes cool , composed and mature, instantly to childish and tantrum throwing, or hysterical and psychopathic, or the other way round.

Despite the unpredictability of the unstable General, everybody knew that disagreeing with the statement **Comrade Stalin did nothing wrong** will trigger the bad side of the Cyborg Tankie.

.

* * *

.

Name : Infantry General Lei Feng, The Smiling Red Guard

Affiliation : World Socialist Alliance, People's Liberation Army, People's Republic of China

Rank: Two Star General

Level 92

Class Levels - **Infantry General (10) (Main Role)** , Guerrilla Master (10), Saboteur Genius (7), Propaganda General (7), Communist **(10/12)**

Race : Human, Super Soldier.

General Skill : Power to the People - Generals 2

Patriotic Charge - OC Skill, Chinese variant of URA.

Mass Assault Doctrine.

Guerrilla Warfare.

Arsenal :

 **Red Guards (Main Unit) - Generals 1**

Special Troops -

Volunteers - OC unit (Not yet unlocked)

Militiamen - OC unit

North Korean Commandos - From the Mod Red Alert : Paradox

 **Yu Hyun Jung (Hero Unit) - Generals 2**

Machine gun Red Guards - based off Minigunners from Generals 1,

Cuban Saboteurs - based off the Cuban **Terrorist** from Red Alert 2.

Crazy Ivans - Red Alert 2

Regular :

Chinese Tank Hunter - Generals 1

Chinese Lynx Light Recon Vehicle - Generals 2

Chinese Attack Outpost - Generals 1

Chinese Troop Crawler - General 1

Chinese Napalm Mortar Squad - General 2

Commissars

Conscripts - Red Alert 3

Bearman Artillerymen

Buildings:

Peasant Militia Schools - A OC variant of Propaganda Centre, cheaper and faster to build, produce extremely cheap infantry unit suited for Guerrilla Warfare, but also armed with Propaganda Speaker Towers that could urge even the most poorly equipped infantrymen into a fervent last stand against the incoming invaders.

Speaker Towers.

Sachet charge trap - Based off Demo Trap from Generals 1

Land Mines - Generals 1

Fortified Bunkers - Generals 1 , improved versions of Bunkers (owned by Chinese Infantry General Shin Fai)

Tunnel Networks - Generals 1 (Maybe a skill used infamously by the GLA, but due to the Guerrilla

profession, Lei acquired the skill)

…

 **Backstory.**

Being a aspiring youth borned in Shenyang who had a father, a active commissar in the PLA and a Grandfather a retired veteran of the Chinese Civil War. It would be no surprise that **Lei Feng** would try to join the PLA in a age of fifthteen, but only to get assigned to the Little Red Guards youth movement instead, a boys scout equivalent to the actual PLA Army. However, despite getting disgruntled about the fact like most Red Guard members, young Lei laboured his way in the Youth movement with pride and smile. Singing learnt patriotic songs with pride and enthusiastically taking part in marchs or occasionally helping out the farmers or factory workers as part of the the Red Guard Programme as planned by the CCP with that famous smile.

Then in less than a few years, the Empire of the Rising Sun launched an devastating surprise invasion on China. Lei, already a mature abled body teenager was conscripted into the PLA along with many of the other Red Guard members in a desperate defense for the city. Despite the furious resistance poised by the defenders in Shenyang, either from the actual military his father served in or by militiamen like his Grandfather and his other Red Guard Comrades. The Siege of Shenyang was ultimately a Japanese Victory that resulted in a massive Chinese casualties. His father and grandfather sacrificed in the flames of war, and Lei along with his other surviving comrades of the Red Guard… all captured for experimentation in one of the many camps of the Empire's biochemical warfare group : **Unit 731**.

During the years of torture, Lei seen all kinds of horror. His comrades, inmates, all the young boys who were former Red Guard members, being dissected, humiliated , mutilated, exposed to all kinds of horrible diseases the imperialists can think of. Or some, were just toyed to death or insanity by the vicious Empire scientists and rapists for the sake of sadistic pleasure and evil science. But when such torturers approached Lei, he looked up at their face. Not barking insults, not begging for mercy, but doing one thing the monsters had never seen a prisoner did before - giving them a strong humble silent smile of defiance. No matter how they attempted to break Lei, no matter how many chemicals they forced onto him, how many times they cut his arms just to heal him up and put them back on later just to do it again.

Lei just look up at him, and just gave them a silent smile. When the guards were at rest, laughter can be heard from the prisoners, sounds of hope coming from the other side of the door. When they went in to check, all the prisoners had stopped laughter, but staring at them blankly, however a new resilience light can be seen burning in their eyes despite the bruises, and marks of shame covering their bodies. Among the group was Lei Feng, who looked at the Guards with his smile.

But it was then after two years, at the first phrase of the **Hundred Regiment War** , a heavy Chinese tank force was sent to liberate the Shenyang concentration camp. But instead of expecting a huge resistance from the Empire, they found smoke, ruins and corpses of Japanese mech, tanks and infantry, along with the corpses of the prisoners littered everywhere. When the commander closed in, he heard cheers, cheers of young boys and men in Chinese.

When he entered the compound, only to find the prisoners had already liberated themselves. They bombed the facility with fertilizer bombs or gas tanks, attack the guards in a riot in the middle of the night, then hijacked Japanese Tanks and Mechs, which were now manned by sickly but jubilant members of the Red Guards, cheering on top of it in a fanatic patriotic fervor while the Japanese Guards were unironically held prisoner by their former captives at a gunpoint, by their own guns. On the center of it was Lei Feng, standing above a bloody cowering Japanese Colonel responsible for the torture, rape and humiliation of hundreds of his fellow comrades, wearing the same humble smile, before firing a bullet through the Colonel's with Colonel`s own pistol.

" **Tong Zhi men! The tiger had woken! China had awoken!** " He cried that day with his smile, to his former downtrodden that day.

Lei's legendary breakout in the Shenyang Camp's Uprising earned him the nickname " **The** **Smiling Red Guard** " and made his talents realized as a brutal guerrilla warfare tactician and a Mass Mobilization genius who was able to rile up the most devastating uprising despite given the worst circumstances, turning him into a heroic figure in military propaganda stories and put him on a fast track for promotion. Surprising enough, contrary to what the Japanese hoped for, the experiments and diseases inflicted on him by the Japanese had not weaken him, but only made him more resilient to pain and illness, it even given him the ability to take in more punishment than a average human being. Still, such scars, such losses , despite the unwavering smile on his face, the young Lei was gone, replaced by a iron willed Red Guard General who now stood on top of his own army, commanding thousands upon thousands of brave young men much like himself back in the day to bring glory and justice to his comrades, his family, and his beloved China.

.

* * *

.

Name : Nuclear General Vladimir Moskvin, the Nuclear Threat.

Affiliation : World Socialist Alliance, The Red Army, Soviet Union

Rank : Three Star General

level 100

Class Levels - **Nuclear Expert (10) Main Role** , Tesla-weapon Specialist (7), Superweapon Specialist (10), Air Marshal (10), Engineering Specialist (9), Fortification Expert (8), Infantry General (2), Armour Leader (0), Communist (4)

Race : Heteromorphic, Mutated Ghoul

General Skills - Nuclear Tanks - Generals 1

Neutron Bombs - Generals 2

Nuclear Bomb - Generals 1.

The Chernobyl Scorched Earth Tactic - OC Skill, (Requires Advanced Nuclear Reactors)

Arsenal :

 **Kirov Airship (Black) (Main Unit) - based on a Red Alert 2 Mod allowed the Kirov Airship, the most destructive and heaviest weapon in the Soviet Arsenal, further modified to bomb thermonuclear warheads and powered by a nuclear reactor. Armed with miniguns and intimidating searchlights.**

Special Troops (Nuclear Arsenal) -

Kirov Airships (WIII) - Red Alert 3

Red Octobers/Black Akula Submachine (not yet realized) - Oc units, deadly missile submarines armed with nuclear ballistic Missiles.

Nuclear Tank Hunters - Generals 1, cancelled version Tank Hunter made for Nuclear General Tao

Nuke Cannon heavy artillery - Generals 1.

Supermutant/ Mutated Ghoul Shock Trooper - OC units, Massive Mutated humanoid who survived the Chernobyl Genocide. Now Special Elite Infantry under the Soviet Special Weapon Forces. With Enhanced Strength and Endurance along with powerful regenerative ability, they can charge into enemy lines or highly radiated areas with their hand-held flak autocannons. They might be biological tanks, but their clumsiness were easily exploited by the enemy… REVAMPed Versions of **Trolls** from Yggdrasil.

Nukeneer - Rise of the Red mod, Nuclear Technology was a specialty in the Chinese military, while some advance nuclear weaponry was ingenious, some other ideas regarding the technology by the Chinese scientist were debatable as whether it's ingenious or pure recklessly insane. The Nukeneer was one such example. Even after the disastrous nuclear incident regarding the first prototype of the weapon, PLA Special Weapons General Mau insisted on revising the idea, and the results? A miniaturized WWII modelled Fat Man bomb loaded into a portable mortar, carried by a infantrymen in chemical suits before launching the small suns of radiation right to the enemy trenches, causing massive controversial environmental and radiation damages.

Special (Tesla Armament) -

Kirov Airships (Tesla bomb) - Red Alert 2

Iraqi Desolators - Red Alert 2

Tesla Tank - Red Alert 3

Tesla Trooper - Red Alert 3

Regular:

Kirov Airships -Red Alert 3

Terror Drones - Red Alert 3

Mig Fighters - Red Alert 3

Twinblade attack copters - Red Alert 3

V4 Rocket Launcher - Red Alert 3

Buildings :

Missile Silo - Generals 1 (Special Building)

Advanced Nuclear Reactor - Generals 1, generates more power than a average reactor. But when destroyed, please evacuate immediately.

Tesla Coil - Red Alert 3

 **Backstory .**

Colonel Vladimir Moskvin was there, both a victim and witness the Chernobyl Genocide. Where he saw the blue painted wings of the **American Century bomber** flew over his head then swoop by to drop a payload right at the heart of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. And he saw, the hellish bright flash raising up from where the plant once were, then in a shock wave before spreading all hell over the facility and out to the city. Consuming military personnels, civilians, woman and children in a rapid wave of merciless radioactive shockwave coming towards him.

During that moment, he, his wife and his two daughters watched the impending destruction racing forwards them. The three most important girls in his life, visited him in his office to congratulate on his success in his promotion in the Soviet Strategic Missile Forces. Now have to share the same fate as him in nuclear fire. But Moskvin cannot allow that.

In the panic, he brought his family to a **Ore Collector** , hoping to shield himself, his wife and his daughters in the Vehicles reactive armour. But the vehicle have only the seat for two passengers. He turned around, discovered his wife already dead, shot herself with a bullet. She sacrificed herself for her daughters. Setting the Ore Collector to automatic pilot , Moskvin watched as the armoured vehicle drove off to the safe zone while holding the corpse of his wife in his hands as the nuclear fire consumed him.

Fire seared through his skin , radiation burn through his blood as the white bright flash baptized him in torture him to death as his vision turned black. When he awoken however, he looked down and his wife had already turned into a skeleton with rags as her clothes, resting in his humongous hands. A shattered mirror lies before him, but still able to view his reflection...a mutated monstrosity that was a shadow of his former self. Ashes and ruins litter everywhere. Chernobyl, What used to be a bustling city full of life now became a radioactive wasteland infested with feral mutants and monsters. All was lost… all was meant for nothing.

But, while Moskvin was burnt, his spirit wasn't burnt out. For months he gathered the survivors and mutants or trolls who haven't went feral yet and fought through the wastelands of Chernobyl with his surviving militia army against the feral mutants and monster in a gruesome trip back to the safe zone, back home in hopes of reuniting with his lost daughters. Eventually, he regrouped back with the Soviet Red Army and assigned as a Commander to regain order in the wasteland of Chernobyl … which he managed to do it in another year, before turning it from a lawless nuclear wasteland into one of the most fortified nuclear-armed city in the USSR. But his work wasn't done yet, from his observation tower of the Missile Silo Facility, he looked forward to the horizon where the Allied Forces hid through a binocular, then looked behind him where the towering pillar of his missile stood. And promises to return the enemies of his state the exact same favour, for his Rodina, for his wife, and for his little Dina and Tyra… whom he swear he will find no matter where he had lost them in the USSR, even if he had been forgotten.

 **Trivia - Supermutants, Ghouls, were an reskin of Trolls in Yggdrasil.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **Woo, and thus I fulfil my promise … writing overly long character data for the whole weekend (not the best summarizer) XP.**

 **But still, I have fun doing such things, like making an over complicated (not overpowered) OC, giving him powers and such, as well as a extremely long winded backstory. But still, these backstories usually help me to keep my characters on a straight path while allowing me to work on their character developments much easier, as it gives you a starting point, like where his character begins so you can keep track of what changes you can make later on and improve on the develop with sound character changes. Furthermore, these backstories will also give certain values and strengths useful in future confrontation against their destined foes, and those strengths, are not just raw power.**

 **But oh welp, I am too amateurish to talk about these type of stuff, character develop...yada and blah blah. Still no luck finding a proof reader or a mentor. But still thank you for your support for this story, can't believe such a crappy writer like me can reach as far as 23 favs, but of course the real price is still the reviews :3**

 **Stay tuned ~**


	5. Beastmen

Ep III, Beastmen

 ***Dragon Kingdom***

…

A young girl with the appearance no younger than fourteen sat on her throne with a wine glass in hand while old men decades older surrounded her little petite form. Despite her young innocent look, her child-like lips and hands, she had tired eyes same as that of an middle-aged woman. Fatigue can be seen from her dark eyebags as she watched the red wine in her glass swirl like the raging waves of a ocean.

Before she drank all of the liquid in one savage gulp. All eyes were on the young girl who impulsively drank a whole glass of adult beverage, her Prime minister , her generals and other advisors stood as witness. When she finished her wine, she glumly looked at her advisors and spoke.

" _ **So shall we begin?"**_ She said.

And thus, as the routines of her court begun, and her daily delivery of bad news started. The first noble with a shaky voice stood out and said.

"M...My Majesty, the Village of Ork had fallen into beastmen control and the town of Bisck had been raided, there were no survivors reported."

" _ **And?"**_

Another noble stepped forward, clearing his throat he spoke.

"There was reports of food shortages in the city of Tou along with some rumours of cannibalism occuring there. And other cities facing similar but less severe issues, there are people were already sending petitions up to our doorsteps my majesty."

The Girl simply sighed, seeing her mood, the advisor immediately retracted back into the crowd of nobles.

She signalled a servant to refill her wine so that she can take another gulp. Her ears were already numb from hearing such news.

Beastmen came, Beastmen invaded , Beastmen killed a lot. Her nation was in the brink of collapse. And the **Dragon Queen Draudilon Oriculus** must clean up this mess while shapeshifting into the form of a young innocent girl to satisfy her army of pedophile advisers to save the little bit of morale left in her pathetic court. So, after hearing such news a Draudilon who was trying to be optimistic would ask.

" _ **Any good news?"**_

This time, a short buck toothed noble step out with a forced smile on his face.

"My M..Majesty, our allies, the Slane Theocracy and the Bararuth Empire haven't demanded our early ransom this month." He said out his good news, only caused Draudilon to wipe her palm over her face in disappointment.

And with that, she unceremoniously dismissed her court like usual, all the nobles and advisors gone, leaving only her Prime Minister behind. She took another sip of her bloody red wine in solitude.

Then, she clutched her stomach in pain.

Her entire being shook violently, her Prime Minister on her right watched coldly. Soon the girl started to grow taller, her hair grew longer and her body became curvaceous and mature . Draudilon grew from a young little girl into a beautiful woman.

"I don't advice you stay in that form for too long my majesty." The Prime Minister suggested coldly.

" _ **That is not just a form Prime Minister, this is the real me! I am just so tired of this. My voice strained from speaking like a brat, my court was crowded with lolicons and my treasury withered from all my expenditure on the beastmen`s goddamned invasions! Would it kill you for me to relieve my stress for a while and revert into my true self for my few sacred minutes of rest ?!"**_

"I acknowledge your effort and suffering in this my Majesty, but that was merely a suggestion." The Prime Minister said.

Draudilon sighed in defeat, and she took a sip of her wine.

" _ **I know Prime Minister, but I just don't know what to do anymore, we did tried anything right? Foreign Military requests, and … negotiations?"**_

"Beastmen are non-negotiable my majesty, all known attempts of those Barbaric Kind had resulted in the ambassador being eaten alive." He said the obvious.

The queen pinched the bridge of her nose.

Her Prime minister looked at her with his cold and calculative eyes.

"If this comforts you my majesty, I would like the remind we aren't the only one suffering from the Beastmen threat."

* * *

 *** Roble Holy Kingdom***

Screams rang out in the night, civilians ran all round for their lives like headless chickens. The deadly orange lights from the torches reflected on the glistening silver surface of the helmets of the Holy Kingdom's Paladins who stood their ground, against a rampaging horde of Beastmen heading their way.

"Cover the Civilians! Fire arrows, spells and any ranged attacks you can!" Remedios Custodio ordered, and the Priests under her commander ordered their angels to rain hell upon the Beastmen. Some beams of their holy ray smite the monsters down, but there was still more to come.

Stampeding on the grounds which scattered corpses of innocent men , children and women of the raided village.

" **Yes I know Prime-Minister, the Holy Kingdom is in horrible shape. And because they were cut off by Abelion Hills, diplomacy with other nations were cut off. Hence with little military aids due to poor diplomacy, I heard they suffered more."**

The Paladins got sliced and clubbed to death by the bloodthirsty Beastmen. Overwhelmed and Outnumbered, Remedios and her Paladins were forced to retreat with whatever remaining survivors she can salvaged with her.

Behind her, a village burns as another part of her kingdom had fallen into the Beastmen Control.

* * *

"The Beastmen, such a primitive, barbaric kind that was the bane of humanity for centuries." The Prime Minister lamented.

Draudilon looked down. The hands on her laps clenching into fists. The dark eye bags on her face aren't going away.

" **I know it's foolish to ask this question, but is war against the Beastmen Country the only way of solving this war. What if there were some beastmen who really don't want war with us humans? What if there are really peaceful beastmen that we negotiate with? That could even probably help us in this war? "**

The Prime Minister let out a soft chuckle, despite knowing the real form of the Half-Dragon Blood, that laugh sounded like he was treating her as a innocent child who spew naive yet cute words from her mouth.

* * *

 ***The Great Forest of Tob***

Nfirea Bareare ran for his life through the dark green labyrinth of the Great Forest of Tob. Using his hands to crawl away bushes and leaves blocking his way and gasping for air as his slide to find a log, a rock or anything to hide him away from that Beastmen with an axe.

"No! No! No!" He screamed his head.

Minutes ago, he was just on a normal herb gathering expedition for some Yellow Fern Tallgrasses. Grabbing his basket and apron, he decided to go alone thinking he already knew the forest like the back of his palm, he do not need protection despite countless requests by Jugem and his Goblins Troops from Carne Village. Now he learnt the meaning of regret when he encountered the beastmen, the brown furred monster twice the size as him holding an axe.

Concealed behind those yellow tallgrasses, he watched the Beastmen chopped the log as thick as his waist neatly into half with his humongous axe. Nfirea imagined the log to be his torso as he watched raised it wiped it's axe off the saw dust with its big fat paws. The red painted surface of its axe glimmered in a grim light.

"A Beastman in the Great Forest of Tob? There was never a Beastman in Tob." Nifrea thought as he watched the lumbering shape of the Beastmen.

He read about them, they were a vicious kind that worth the strength of ten humans, unreasonable and tribal. Treats humans as food and had brought nations into the brink of collapse and now one of them, was sight near the Carne Village… where his precious Enri was.

Nifrea shivered at the thought.

He must find a way to sneak back to Carne Village and report this sighting, tell the village and the Goblins to prepare before they came in larger numbers to his village.

Then the Beastman raised its head, its ears twitched while the nose sniffed for a prey. He turned to Nifrea direction as he noticed the Tallgrass was moving slightly unnaturally at where the human was hiding.

"Crap."

Nifrea broke into a sprint, when he turned around he realized the Beastman was giving chase, axe in hand. The Beastmen behind him barking , roaring for him to stop… so that it can probably eat him.

He slide behind a huge rock, and gasped for some air. He looked behind, he had lost him… temporary. He know that he may run faster than it but he can't run any longer as he knew his inferior human stamina was no match for the beastmen. Thus if he can't run, he can hide.

Being a expert herb gatherers for years, collecting special fruits from trees were not a difficult task for Nifrea. Hence, he climbed onto a Black-Hide Tree's branch using it's thick vines as a rope. Hoping the seek concealment from the beastmen.

And it worked. Through the veil of thick charcoal leaves of the Black-Hide Tree. He saw the Beastmen's shape shuffling into the visible clearing of the forest where Nifrea once stood, which now he was hugging himself on the tree feets away from ground level. The Bearman looked around, sniffed for his scent, before shrugging his shoulders and leaving the area. Giving up on his hunt for the little human hiding on a tree as he started to move away from the clearing.

Nifrea let out a breath of relief as he rested on the cushion of leaves and bark. Listening to the bird chirping and the rustling of the leaves. What a beautiful lullaby, he thought as he took a nap on the branch that saved his life. Then a softy creaking sound snapped him awake.

Brushing his long blond hair away from his sight, he craned his neck and looked behind him, and saw something that almost stopped his heart. A thin jagged-line crack that seemed to be expanding on the branch he was hiding on.

"Please don't..." He muttered.

The crack became became a twisted jaw that laughed at his face. The branch snapped and fell with Nifrea with a sickening crack.

His head got bludgeoned by both gravity and his own stupidity, leg twisted in a ugly angle, and the fallen branch weighted on his stomach like an anvil. He wiped an hand on forehead, realized it was sticky with blood, he felt sick.

He tried to get up, and push the heavy branch off of him. No avail, his too weak, his vision darkening, head cloudy and blurry. And he saw it, the noise brought it back.

The beastman with the axe, approaching him with the horrifyingly edged weapon.

"H...help." He mouthed.

At this point, he don't know whether was crying someone to save him from the Beastman or to the Beastman to save him instead. He messed up badly, both in his body and mind. Regardless he have no choice but to watch its lumbering shape closing up on him.

The reflection of his battered form shone brightly on its axe.

The shadow of the mighty beastmen consumed Nifrea's face as he mouthed another "help", before his vision blurred and turned black.

* * *

"My Majesty I believe you are delirious and slightly drunk, it is impossible for a human being to ever get along with a barbaric kind like a beastman. Many had tried, and they ended up in the stomachs of those things they tried befriend."

Draudilon sighed, not even bothering to voice out her displeasure of her Prime Minister's rudeness, especially when the words he said was of truth. She put away her glass of while and clutched her head in stress.

" **I think you are right Prime Minister, I need some sleep and rest."**

"Then I shall leave you alone at that." The Prime Minister said as turned to make his leave.

He walked down the corridors mooding to himself. He looked outside one of the rimmed window of the Dragon Kingdom's palace. Out at the city and wondered, how long can they stand?

Then he heard hurrying footsteps charging towards him. He tilted his body and saw a messenger rushing towards him before skidding to a stop. Panting with a scroll in his hand as the taller Prime Minister looked down towards him.

"T...this needed to reach the queen, urgent news!"

"The queen is resting currently, I will take the message in her majesty's stead. What is it?"

The Prime minister took the message scroll and unrolled it, he raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned its details.

"News from our Wyvern Rider Mercenaries that they sighted a giant metal winged creature flying past our kingdom last night."

"A winged metal beast?"

"A beast at least thrice the size of a average Wyvern, and flies so fast that its wings shot fire as it swooshed past them. Not even the Riders can get a good glimpse of the monstrosity."

"Could it be from the Beastmen?" The Prime Minister thought, but that would be impossible. There was no information they own a metal dragon or those sort of aerial creature. If they does, they would already used it on the Dragon Kingdom right away.

"Is there anymore information about this new creature?"

"Uhh, oh yes, the Riders claimed that the beast have something painted on their wings, it was red stars! The beast has two red stars painted on its wings and tail as it flew!"

"Red Stars?"

"Actually, Red stars with a weird yellow anchor within it, but the anchor do not have a ring."

The Prime Minister raised another eyebrow as he rolled up the message back into a scroll.

"Thank you messenger, I will deliver this to the queen right away, as of now be on high alert for any updates about this interesting development."

The messenger nodded and headed back to his own business.

The Prime Minister looked at the scroll he held in his hand and he took a moment to catch his breath and sighed, then he headed back to the queen's quarters. As he walked, his minded pondered about this new curious creature sighted. A speedy metal beast with Red Stars and Ringless Yellow Anchors as its symbol, it was unlike any symbol he knew from any Demi-human or human nations he known. What could it mean?

But whatever it is, he hope that this pathetic kingdom can handle what is to come.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Finally another Chapter done! Tried my best efforts to improve on the pacing and keeping the story short. For future plans of the story, I am considering changing the title and the summary of the story. As ultimately this story would be directed to the inevitable hostile conflict between Nazarick and the Red Army and I fear the summary and the title didn't emphasis this point well enough.**

 **Still, I would like to thank you all for the reviews of the story. It helps to be better in many aspects, both in my writing skills and my morale in continuing the story. If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have gone this far.**

 **Anyways till then, stay tune for more ~**


	6. First Encounter

**Ep IV First Encounter.**

…

 **Part I : Stranger Strangers**

 ***Nfirea Bareare***

…

Nfirea slowly opened his eyes, his mouth was dry and it felt like he was ran over by a million chariots.

His vision was still blurry, and his senses were not fully functional. But He can still pick up a soft chirping from the crickets along with a warmth orange glow that caressed his left cheek, meaning that a campfire was nearby.

But then, why was he here? Why was he in this state? It was as if like he been through something horrible and traumatising, just like … running away from a Beastman.

Nfirea snapped his eyes open in horror. His breath was now heavy as he remembered his current predicament. Only to find his torso wrapped in bloody bandages, but not in ropes or chains like how he expected. And instead of groups of Beastmen waiting to roast him alive, a tall human man in a fur hat with earflaps sat on a log across him, making warm food with a large pan using the soothing campfire before him. Nifreas shirt and the basket of herbs were just right beside his cheek. The mysterious stranger now turned to the now awaken Nifrea with a friendly smile.

"Oh you are awake." He chirped.

Nfirea tried to get up, but he immediately got nailed back down by the burning pain in his ankles and waist.

"Oh no, don't move so much. You are not fully recovered. It will hurt a lot if you further shift your legs which ... doesn't look so well either. I suggest you don't look at them until my friend arrives with a splint."

Nifrea laid his body back and sighed. While his body was immobilized, he can still lift his head to study his current surroundings.

The sky above the forest had already turned dark, it seems that several tents was set up beside a line of enormous caravans. Plain red flags flew on its roofs. A short masked figure sat on a desk beside the caravans, operating on a weird boxy device that continuously beeps on her desk with another man in a apron.

"Where… am … I?"

"You are now in our camp you see, one of us found you lying injured at the middle of a forest clearing so we decided to bring you here and patch you up."

Nfirea trailed his eyes behind the man's back , where he saw a handle of a sabre sheathed behind his back. A red book and some sort of holster that probably sheathed a dagger covered under his giant furcoat. He must be some sort of fighter, perhaps ...

"D...Did you saved me?" He moaned.

"Me? Oh no I didn't, my friend did. He found you running crazily in the forest just now so he decided to follow you, and found you lying injured buried under a pile of broken branches and logs. Your lucky that aiding others in need is well known in his people's tradition and culture, if he haven't found you, I think things would go very differently for you."

Nfirea blinked his eyes for a moment, then widen when he recalled the silhouette of the Beastman closing up on him

"Something doesn't add up."

It was impossible for a Beastman to just simply walk away from a easy and fresh prey like him, a foolish human who handicapped himself right before it. The only logical explanation was that this man and his team of adventurers took down the beastman and saved his life.

But then… What on earth do he mean his friend just find him lying flat on the grass and picked him up back to his camp?

He turned back at the man in the fur hat and asked.

"You mean you are not the adventurers who saved me from that monster?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"My friend did said he saw you running in fear, but he caught no sight of any monster. But regardless, we are on our highest guard in the possibility if there is one and we will be safe tonight. Our markswoman Nonna is a good shot and the night is her domain, nothing misses her sight, right Nonna?" He called out to a cloaked figure standing post at the watchtower of the caravan, a black clothed figure turned to the his direction and gave a friendly wave.

The one in the watchtower named "Nonna" wears a intimidating crow mask with awkward spectacles worn on the beak. Her clothing shown feminine curves and assets, stating her gender. However aside from her mask, she wield a weird weapon that seem foreign to Nifrea in many ways possible. It had a Crossbow grip and trigger, but instead of a bow it was a pipe poking from wooden finish with a hunting knife attached at its end, a spyscope was fixed on the top. A very odd contraption, something not an average adventurer would use.

"But if you not adventurers, then who are you?"

"Well, we are people who "adventure", merchants hailing from foreign lands seeking to explore the unknown in the name of our Glorious Motherlands. You can call me Lei An, I think you already know Nonna, the one in the smiling mask is..."

" **Shally, delighted to make your acquaintance."**

The short one in the mask who was formerly working on the device on her desk suddenly appeared behind the Nifrea and Lei without warning , startling them both.

"Shally! What did I say about appearing behind people randomly without warning! It's both rude and obnoxious."

A new voice yelled out, when Nfirea turned to its source, he saw a girl a head shorter than Shally, sports spiky blonde hair and a weird fur hat similar to that of Lei's. She looked like a simple peasant girl from her clothings and her eyes were heterochromatic.

"Sorry can't resist. Anyways ze one with the short stature and a temper as short is Katyusha. She do not like surprises and humour very much." Shally said in a accented and teasing voice. Causing the little girl to flare up in her temper and grit her teeth at the masked figure.

"I...I didn't picked that name up you baka!"

"Of course you didn't, your mother made it for you and you should respect it if you want to respect her. In case if we forgotten, let me not remind what we discussed **earlier**. Don't blow it Katyusha." Shally scolded in a stern tone this time. Causing Katyusha pursed their lips and said nothing, then Shally turned to Nfirea with her masked smiling face.

"Thy am sorry about Katyushas temperament. Being borned with a name that means "Little Kate" in her language, vit was understandable why a tough and independent girl like Kate became grumpy at the mention of her name."

Katyusha pouted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I think Katyusha is a nice name." Nifrea commented.

Katyusha looked at him for a while, before blushing, she responded with a soft "Spasibo."

Nifrea raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"It means thank you in my language." She explained.

The man in the apron approached the crowd with dull expression, bring two bottles of alcohol, one in each hand. The fact that one of the bottles was open and hints of red can been on his face shown that he already drank.

" ***Yawn,** The radio's fixed Comrades, took me long enough to set up the tiny little box. So what are we having tonight? Oh, and I see the kid was awake."

He took a seat beside Nifreas lying form, or squatting would be the better term.

"And zis is Bork, our Blacksmith, a genius in making and repairing, one of the brightest amongst our blacksmiths, an apparent heavy drinker too." Shally introduced, and a slouched squating Bork gave a lazy wave of greeting.

"Privet, anyways where's Boris? His gonna be late for dinner!" He said as he took a share of his meal.

Then his eyes widen in guilt and they slowly trailed to Shally, whom he realized was staring dead cold into him when he muttered the name "Boris".

"I mean Borin, sorry."

Fortunately Nifrea who was still quite dazed, didn't caught onto any of this.

"Say, Thy never really catch your name while we introduced ourselves, so you are?"

"Oh sorry Shally-san, I am Nifrea, Nifrea Bareare."

"Ah, Nifrea is a nice name too Mr Bareare."

Nifrea stared into the slits of Shally's masquerade mask, while Lei and Katyusha gave off a ok vibe with him but something about Shally and Nonna gave him a sense of discomfort. Both of them carried an aura of death or that stench of something that doesn't feel rigjt. Adding into a further weirdness in his situation, first the beastman who mysteriously disappeared, and now he have two masked figures beside him.

So many questions, so little answers...

Hence, One of the Caravans, its canvas shook a bit before a huge shape exited out of **it**. His **answer**. A handicapped Nifrea stared at the shape as the truth hit him hard in the face. It all made sense to him, how these foreign merchants can save him without facing the Beastman, why the Beastman ignored his prey instead of just eating him up on the spot.

" _Oh god."_ He breathed.

Because standing before him was his answer, **Borin the Bear-Beastman**. Carrying a splint and a long metal staff along with a red box with a white crucifix painted on its cover.

Borin lumbered over Nifrea carrying the sprint, the crutch and the box.

"So, which leg did you broke?" The Bearman asked, kneeling down as he readied the splint.

Nifrea said nothing but staring blankly at the huge Bearman studying the situation of his legs. Sweat rolled down to his neck as one of the most unexpected scene in this world was presented before him.

A beastman trying to patch up his injured leg right before him.

"Boy, I asked you question."

Nifrea snapped back to reality and looked at the stoic eyes of the Bearman. He blinked and few times, before pointing to his injured leg. And Borin lifted his leg, and tied to splint to his leg with adept skill, as if he had been trained in the task for years. Then, he lifted the little boy into a comfortable sitting position on the log, From how easy he lifted Nifrea despite how gentle, he wondered how easy it would be for him to crush him with those exact clawed hands.

Nifrea saw Borin pulled something from his box of medical supplies , a weird object that looked like a combination of a health potion bottle and needle, blood red liquid inside. The glint of the sharp metal of tip of the object made him shiver.

"W...what's is that?"

"It heals wounds."

At first Nifrea thought of rejecting Borin from using the object on him. But on second thoughts, he remembered the red potion that he saw Ainz made, the liquid did resembled to the high quality Healing Potion that Ainz made. Plus he was not in any position to say no to the bigger badder Bearman who want patch him up.

To his relief, it did merely felt like a sting, followed by the rewarding soothing feeling he always get after drinking a healing potion. Although not as strong , and the healing came more slowly.

Then the Bearman headed him the staff, Nifrea eyed at the weird object he was offering to him. It looks like a blunt metal staff with a U-shaped fork that is connected by two leather handles within it.

"Uhh B...Borin-san, what is this?"

"You walk with that." The Bearman answered bluntly.

He helped Nifrea's arm through the hole of the clutched and wrapped his hand around the lower handle then slowly and gently to help him up. When Nifrea stood up with support of the new equipment given to him, and he discovered that it was a rather comfortable walking stick.

"Da, boys leg looked good." Borin said.

Nifrea looked at Borin awkwardly, after some time he muttered the words "Thank you."

"No problem boy. Oi Comrade Bork, you brought Vodka?"

"Da, of course Comrade!" The Blacksmith gleefully passing one bottle to Borin, who picked opened the cap by using his teeth.

But when Bork reached for his bottle, he found himself tapping over a empty space on the ground. He looked up and saw Shally holding his bottle of vodka in hand.

"Ah? Why Comrade Commiss … I mean Comrade Shally?"

"Do Thi need to explain myself?" Shally said sternly.

"Ah Pizdec, I understand Comrade Shally, my bad. Vodka makes your tongue slip sometimes..."

Nifrea looked at his weird band of companions, especially at Borin and Bork. He don't know what to say, one part he felt fear towards to the Bearman and but the bizarre relationship between the him and Bork really humanized the Bearmen in his eyes, as such relationship was rarely seen in a world where Nifrea lived in.

But regardless, he was grateful of Borin and the crew's help. Even if he was a Bearman , he still saved his life, and here he was harbouring thoughts of discrimination towards him. The burning sensation of shame grilling in his cheeks as he remembered the initial prejudice he harboured for his saviour earlier.

He looked at Borin with a look of guilt. Then when he looked away from the Bearman a little, he realized Shally was staring at him all along.

"The Food is ready!" Lei exclaimed, as he distributed the warm steaming stew to four bowls equally along side with a single spoon.

Nifrea gripped the bowl of warm stew with both of his hand. He peeked at Shally a little bit, who had already averted her hollow gazes away from him, but stood crossing her hand in the back.

"S...Shally-san, you are not hungry?"

"Nu, now it's too early. Nonna and Thy usually only eat at midnight, it is part of our culture."

"Oh," Nifrea said.

"Zis Ther anything wrong Mr Bareare?"

"Uhh… it's just that, you all saved me and here I am, and I don't know how do I repay you."

"Good deeds doesn't pay my friend. Back from where I came from, not taking a single needle or piece of thread from the masses is part of our code. Shally and Katyusha's nations works similarly..." Lei said, taking a spoonful from his stew into his mouth.

"Vut, Thy think it would be better if we stayed in a nearby village for the night. You happened to know one nearby Mr Bareare?" Shally asked.

"Oh yes I do! But...eh," He glanced at Borin, but who continued to give him a stoic look. Then at Shally, who continued to gaze into him with that masquerade mask. He sighed.

"I can bring you to the Carne Village, I know a close friend that lives there. But … ehh."

Shally tilted her head in confusion, Bork glared suspiciously at Nifrea. Nifrea found the words harder to escape his mouth as he looked at the Bearman, who continued to eat and drink with his comrades without a care.

"Vand?" Shally asked again.

"...not everyone there have seen a Beastman , and I fear they might not react well as your kind are quite frown upon in the Kingdom."

Silence descended. Borin haven't changed his expression, Lei stare Nifrea with his spoon of stew halfway entering his mouth, a bit confused, Katyusha raised an eyebrow, but Bork certainly doesn't seemed happy.

"Don't worry, I...I will make sure that nothing bad will happen to you in your stay in the village, all of us there are very reasonable and hospitable to travellers." Nifrea panicky explained, trying to mitigate the offense done to the group who save him.

"Debil, if you don't like Borin, say it out like a man." Bork Growled.

"Bork! " Lei scolded.

Bork remained silent and obedient at the order of Lei, but still seemed upset. Shally watches the scene silently, and Nonna too, from a distance. Nifrea's face glowed red with shame and cowered a little. Then, Borin put a big paw on Bork's shoulder's.

"It's alright comrade Bork,"

"He called you a "Beast" men."

"At the defence of Onega, the Yanks and their Dogmen who failed to capture it used worse verbal attacks against my Brothers and Sisters and their malicious morale attacks were pathetic. A simple "Beastman" cannot hurt me, especially one that came out not in malice."

After much hesitation, Bork seemed conflicted. Then , a loud snap sounded as Katyusha ran slammed her fist on the log she sat on, and the log snapped into half with a crack. Nifrea shook at the unnatural strength the little girl displayed, and despite the action. Katyusha don't seemed on bit angry or bear any of the childish demeanor from before. However her eyes were icy blue and her expression went cold and serious. A far cry from the Katyusha just now.

"We aren't going to go to a unwelcoming place for rest in exchange with hostility and bias towards our fellow Soviet Countrymen. I will rather sleep in a ditch with my people in respect than sleeping in houses with people seeing my comrade as rabid dogs, as "Beast" men." She said in a lower pitched voice.

"I...I."

"Tong Zhi Men," Lei growled in a serious tone.

Nifrea looked at him, the friendly man had lost his smile, replaced with a annoyed stern frown..

"Nifrea offered us a place to stay as a gesture of goodwill, and is this how we treat this gesture? Like what Borin Tong Zhi said, his offense is not intentional. And he gave us an goodwill in the form of promises of hospitality, and we shall not return it with hostility, it will not be fair and equal."

Bork sighed and looked down, Katyusha said nothing but huffed a little.

"I am sorry Nifrea for my Tong Zhi men's behaviour, they mostly don't take kindly to insults towards one of their own countrymen. Mind you we are foreigners from foreign lands who have little to no knowledge about your lands. Beastman in our context is derogatory towards someone of a Demihuman race but it may not be in your context. So as we do not like to offend or be offended by your people, we would like information about our surroundings, political wise and culturally wise."

Taking sometime to recover, Nifrea blinked and said said "O...of course!"

And he didn't hesitate to give the group of travellers a brief overview about the New World they are in right now. It appears to them that they are in the Great Forest of Tob, few meters away from the Carne Village, their destination. A village that is part of the Re-Etize Kingdom. A Kingdom stuck in annual wars with the Neighbouring Bararuth Empire. Nifrea also gave brief background about the other main human kingdoms in the continent, it already made Katyusha yawn, Shally put a hand on her chin , listening attentively at the cultural and political landscape of the world their in. Such as the Slane Theocracy, Dragon Kingdom, Roble Holy Kingdom, and while explaining the Roble Holy kingdom , it irked Lei's surprise.

"They have a GREAT WALL here too?" he exclaimed.

Nifrea returned Lei his exact expression of surprise.

"What do you mean here too?"

"Back from where I came from, we have a Great Wall too, stretches a million miles on the northern side of my motherland bearing over a hundred years of history. A landmark of national pride, a great leader of my motherland once said : 'You cannot be a real man unless you walked on the Great Wall once in your lifetime.' "

"Hundreds of years? You mean your nation had been under attack by beas… I mean demihumans for hundreds of years too?"

"That is all history now, and the wall had became nothing but a monument and a heritage site. My homeland, China had already expanded beyond the old walls and nations that bordered beyond that wall are all her friends and allies. Which are where Katyusha , Borin and Bork came from. Yes, while Demihuman invasions had happened centuries ago, now many of their descendants are all borned in the Motherland, regardless whether they are Demihuman, Heteromorphic or Humans, all that mattered was that they are sons and daughters of China, and they understand this truth. All were treated equally with the same respect as long as they are patriotic to the state.

Hence when the imperialist forces invaded our nation during its lowest state and crossed our borders with unjust and malice few years ago. All Chinese, regardless of their race, united under one Red Flag and resisted together as comrades in arms and we pushed back the invaders side by side. And we made the invaders running back to their little hellhole despite them having a bigger , superior army at first.

That's the strength of the people, the strength of patriotism, and the strength for respect of equality. One of our former Secretary Generals used to say : **"Black cat, White cat, Undead cat or any other cats, as long as that cat can catch the rat for the State, it's a good cat."**

Nifrea was stunned to Lei's story, but Bork shot him a look and muttered, "You got him started again."

" **But** , if the cat decided to break the house rules, like betray the state, or go out of it's litter box. **We will not hesitate to serve fried cat tonight**. While all are treated equal in the state, we are all fairly judged with our deeds. People who commited vile deeds against the state, like selling her people and her nation to the imperialist scums and even worshipped them while at it, are the lowest scums themselves in the society and must be treated as such. A gun barrel to their face is the most appropriate punishment." Lei this time bear a stern tone , scaring Nifrea as if he was a traitor to his own nation.

Seeing this, Lei awkwardly smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"But, I am sorry for going off track, Nifrea please continue."

And thus, the boy continued, now he arrived at the most important and crucial part of his share of information. This time regarding the relationship between humanity and the non-human races in this world, and it is not pretty. It was already known that Humans in this world has a natural dislike towards Demi-humans, but much more towards the undead and the Heteromorphics.

In fact, they dislike them so much that there was this mercenary class in their society called Adventurers, hired swords that are part of a Adventurer Guild, tasked to hunt down non-human races or complete certain tasks to get paid handsomely in return.

This means, Shally, Nonna, and Borin are going to have a hard time in this world. Looks like many vacation plans were going to be revisited or cancelled.

"So I guess that's about all you need to know about this place." Nifrea finished as he sat up using his clutch as a support. His counterparts sat at his opposite in solemn silence.

They all pondered about the future of their journey, knowing that a lot of their plans had changed.

Still, the campfire dinner ended with a good tone regardless. After Nifrea was finished in his sharing, he realized his mouth was dry once again and the night had placed her spell upon him. Hence, he was allowed to rest in one of the tents that the travellers set up. And all the four members followed, and retreated back to their tents for rest too.

Except for Shally, who moved her radio into a caravan where she was secluded and alone, then turned the dial of the box device. Soon with a few statics and whirl the box responded her with. A soft voice came out of the phone that she placed to her ears.

" _Ah Comrade Shalltear, you called?_ " that voice , a male voice that was sightly accent called.

Shally, or Commissar Shalltear took off her masked and sighed, her red eyes glowed in the dark of the night as she reached for a cigar, lit it with a fire spell.

" **Tovaras Lazarev** , Thi believe there are some news I would like report."

 **Nazarick**

 **-Part II : Trust in Ainz-**

 **Carne Village**

 **Lupusregina Beta** yawned and stretched as she dragged herself to the human-village of Carne. She had a bad day, and the last thing she wants was to be with dozens of pathetic humans.

The Whole Tomb of Nazarick went to full panic mode after what happened to Shalltear. Nigredo were tasked to use her divination spells to locate her, but of course to no avail. Albedo put the all of Shalltear's Brides and subordinates into custody. Demiurge continue to prepare his plan on the assault of E-Rantel. Then, everything resumed back to normal … with a new sour setting of atmosphere of course.

And of course , there was also Ainz-sama. He seemed restless after Shalltears second incident. Poor Ainz-sama, worked twenty-four seven to look for the traitorous vampire, using every scrying spells or scrolls possible despite the physical penalties caused onto the user.

While it was unlikely for a wise and collected Ainz Ooal Gown , she heard rumours from Nabe that there was a instance where Lord Ainz curses and thrashes in rage alone after another failed attempt.

It pains Lupusregina to hear about her beloved Supreme being in this state, but it also touched her. This proves how much he loves his subjects despite how they wrong him. How forgiving! How wise! Indeed the ruler of all the Supreme ones! Hence she mustn't fail him. She must perform her duty in the best attitude and even it includes her being stuck with these petty humans, it was worth if it was meant to put a smile back to her lord Ainz Ooal Gown. She must, even if it was the last thing she do.

She trust she will, she trust in her infallible Supreme one.

The tall wooden fortifications of the Carne soon appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Here we go ~su, going to the Human Village su, meeting with these pathetic humans who are destined to die su." the Werewolf thought mentally to herself as she put on her bubbly and bright personality facade, the makeup she used to fool these miserable subspecies.

"But still, I am extremely thankful that Ainz-Sama assigned me to witness their complete brutal annihilation! Imagining those ignorant smiles on their faces turning into cries of despair makes me excited! Now, I just have to play ball, playing them like a cat playing with it's food and I know it's worth the wait." She thought, evilly grinning behind that false smile of hers.

She activated her [ **Complete Invisibility]** spell.

Sneaking through the Goblins Guards and Villagers, her smile became mischievous as she decided to play a "appear from the back" prank on Nifrea as a friendly hello. Then of course, check on how his potion-making was doing, his only value to Ainz Ooal Gown. Without that he would just be another useless human.

As she passes the houses however, she felt something was off. Although the villagers were working per normal, performing their daily meaningless human routine. But, there were more active Goblin guards than usual and more active than before, and Nifrea, was not there.

Taking few steps outside Nifrea's cottage, she saw Enri having a tense conversation with Jugem, leader of the Goblin troops. The human girl being the one plagued with worry and anxiety while the Goblin had been repeatedly comforting her to calm down.

"Hey En-Chan!" Lupusregina called out gleefully, startling both of them at once, causing Jugem to draw his sword at the Werewolf.

"Lupusregina-san!"

Seeing that it was the Maid of the Villages saviour, Jugem sheathed his Great sword with a sigh. But he haven't left his wary glare off the Werewolf.

"Ohh, so what was the hoo-haa about, and where did Nifrea Otouto-Chan go?"

"Nifrea-san went missing few hours ago!"

Something stung Lupusreginas mind.

" _Nifrea went missing!? One of the most important humans in this human village that Ainz-sama assigned me to protect went missing?!" She thought in horror_.

Lupusregina grabbed Enris shoulders by both of her hands and shook her.

" **What happened**." She asked, her eyes dilating.

"H...he went to collect herbs at the Great Forest hours ago. Usually he would just come back in a hour or few minutes so, but it wouldn't be this long!" Enri responded.

"I told that boy he needed protection dammit, especially when the forest had been a bit volatile recently." Jugem said.

" _No, No, No, No, NO! That damn incompetent brat! I cannot let Ainz-sama know about this, he cannot know about my failure! I cannot let others know about my failure! What would my sisters think of me if I failed to handle one single human boy, what would Ainz-sama think? I need find Nifrea, put that boy back onto his place before it's too late!_ " Lupusregina screamed inside her mind.

She loosen her hands over Enri shoulders and retreated back to her "friendly" smile.

"Don't worry En-Chan, I will find Nifrea-chan."

"Y...you will?"

"Of course, has anyone knew about him missing?"

" No Lupus-san, only Me, you and Jugem and the Goblin Troops, why?"

"Goodu En-chan ~! Then let's keep this as secret as possible."

Jugem narrowed his eyebrows in extreme suspicion why Enri got more confused.

"Eh? Why Lupus-san?"

"Exactly, why must we keep this a secret when we should be getting more help as possible." Jugem argued.

"Ehhh… because En-chan, I can find Nifrea all by myself right in the next few hours and things will be very NOT fun if people get panicked over this little little problem. Now, En-Chan neee, you don't want to ruin my fun, would you? You also wouldn't want to ruin the chances of finding poor Nif-chan in the big scary forest of Tob, would you? Would you?"

" I … I... "

"Enri-sama, I don't trust her." Jugem whispered to his leader.

Enri looked at Jugem , then at Lupusregina. The two in response looked at her tensely.

"I trust Lupusregina."

"What?" Jugem exclaimed, Lupus grinned evilly, the other two did not notice.

"Because I trust Ainz-sama, the one who saved our village with my heart, the one who we owe our lives to … if I can trust Ainz-sama, I think I can trust Lupusregina-san as gratitude to him."

Jugem sighed, he folded his arms and said : " I hope you know what you are doing my lady."

" **What a gullible fool."** Lupusregina thought behind her facade.

"Very good En-Chan! You made the right choice. I will find the boy and put him at where he should belong before you know it!."

" **After I had my fun with him of course** "

Lupus turned her body back to Nifrea's house's direction and took something hanging off it's door, a wind chime the pharmacist hanged there as part of the doorstep decoration. She put the silvery object to her nose and sniffed it. And her eyes turned into beastal slits.

She got Nifrea's scent, and when she find the boy alone she will find pleasure when she make him suffer for his incompetence of staying in one spot, before healing him and then chugging a memory-loss potion down his throat as if nothing had happened.

However, her plan was disrupted when she heard a distant explosion, and that sounded was where her scent told Nifrea was.

...

 **World Socialist Alliance**

 **Part III : Killing With Ideals Only**

 **Great Forest of Tob**

 **...**

"So you already knew?" Lei asked in wonder.

"Indeed Tovaras Lei, zhe boy is not really hard to read the moment he sighted Boris, quite a panicky and timid fellow, and the panicky and timid fellows are often the easy ones to read. Plus based off the historical context of this period, such t'ings art not surprising."

Lei sighed, as he clutched his head in frustration. Three people sat at the jittery cabin of the Caravan as it made its bumpy ride towards Carne Village. With Nifrea and Boris sat at the front role, directing the way for the Battle Engineer to guide the caravan to its destination. While Boris and Sekri at the watch tower above them, singing " _Tri Tankista_ " with the Girl cheerfully playing the accordion while the Bearman singing alongl.

At the cabin behind them however, where Lei , Camila and Shalltear sat, the mood were more heavy. Their privacy were shielded by a layer of wood and metal as well as a sound barrier created by the incessant sound of the wheels rolling through the road and the cloping of hooves.

"Dammit, this will pose a huge problem in our future travels."

"Indeed, but don't worry Tovaras, we have made some precautions in such situation." The Vampire Commissar grinned. Camila, who was taking her photos of the foreign landscape with her camera, lowered the said device for a while, and Lei raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Tapping the cushion of her seat, Shalltear began.

"Thanks to the genius of Sekri and Moskvin's Soviet Engineers at the Battle Labs, zis caravan is our escape route. It is actually a mobile **MCV (Mobile Construction Vehicle)** zat can turn into a command outpost if ever needed. A Prototype Chronosphere was also fitted on the last cabin of this cart. If things goes really messy, we can either call for help, or teleport ourselves away using the Chronosphere prototype or cheat with my **[Gate]** ability."

"But, seeing how convenient the plan is, I believe there must be some sort of catch within it, right Tong Zhi?"

"Indeed Tovaras, the Chronosphere can only teleport one General per day back to the base and after that it need time to recharge. Despite zat, the MCV can switch to **Command Center mode** and build war infrastructure while deploying masses of the standard troops when necessary. But it will strain a lot on the engine's power and it can only summon a small regiment of our army for skirmishes only. My Gate works the same, but vit at a cost of my own mana, as well as thy physical state."

"So, is that all our backup plan is about?"

"Nu, of course not Tovaras. Aside from our little Silk road and the courtesy of glorious Soviet Engineering. Thi dispatched several SMERSH Commissars and Securitates across the nations. Many of them reported that they successfully blended into their assigned societies and had set up an intelligence network already. And yesterday **Diviziune Bessarabia** told me they already infiltrated the Bararuth Empire and gave me a brief overview of the state through the radio yesterday.."

"So fast?"

Shalltear nodded.

"The nation that is in war with the Re-Etize Kingdom, ran by someone called **Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix** , also known as **the Bloody Emperor**. Quite a cheesy title, but still satisfied at what ze Romanian intelligence can provide, glory to the Securitate and its Romanian efficiency."

"That's good, if we failed here, we can still have a link to the outside new world. But I have to ask, I know the SMERSH Commissars can disguise themselves as ordinary men in human societies, but are you sure vampires can do the same unnoticed?"

"Oh Tovaras Lei, you will be surprised at the capabilities of the Transylvanian Intelligence agency." Shalltear said as she laid back, a weird change start to take place.

Strands of her silvery hair started to dye blonde while her pale undead skin regained the natural human skin colour in mere seconds. Although her eyes were still red and her teeth were still sharp, she was almost indistinguishable to a normal human girl.

"Woah." Lei breathed.

Commissar Shalltear reverted back to her original form and left a small smile on her face.

"I have to say Tong Zhi, I am impressed. This is proof that your importance to our cause, as well as your performance in your line of trade. My respect for you further increases day by day. Jing pei. Jing pei." Lei said as cupped his fist and slightly bowed forwards in the traditional humble Chinese salutes. Shalltear gave him a small genuine smile back as response, before looking outside the window.

Outside, Shalltear heard Sekri's jolly accordion continued playing above, more jubilant and more uncaring.

 ** _(song : Tri Tankista , Red Army Choir)_**

" _Formidable armour was advancing, And the Samurais dropped dead to the ground!~"_ The Tankgirl sang along with a stretched and pull of her instrument.

" _Three Tankmen roll across the Amur river ~, armour strike bat-tal-lion!"_ And Boris finished the verse with a low but powerful voice.

"Sekri seemed to be in a good mood today, Thi am too. " Shally commented. "Commander Lazarev told me that the public took in the news of our teleportation mishap well, the industries and production sectors are sufficient to last the fortress city for a relatively long time. However, Moskvin and the Engineers in the **Battle Labs** were already working on a Chronosphere to teleport the entire city back to where we came, the progress was rather slow."

Lei nodded.

" _And they finished off - this song stands as testimony ~"_

" _All the enemy in a fiery attack."_ Boris sang his verse..

Camila opened up her camera to took out films to check the scenes she capture. Some flora, some scenes of her companions and other pictures. So far not anything headlines - worthy.

" _Three Tankmen, three cheerful friends:_

" _Armoured Strike, bat-tal-lions!"_ Sekri ended the verse.

"Well that's good to hear, I am confident Moskvin will make progress eventually, but now we need to focus on our front, our little silk road. So far all we need to do now is to play safe, make less enemies and be neutral. Stick with our cover names, don't reveal too much and be kind as much as possible. We must not stray from our Socialist ideals and return back with something valuable, through rightful means of course. Right **"Shally"** Tong Zhi?"

"Da Tovaras " **Lei An** ", stick to our cover names and ya da and blah blah, but still I have a question,"

"Yes Shalltear ?"

 **"What if we don't make it back?"**

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, what if Moskvin can never complete the Chronosphere and we have to settle here, to make a nation or a home of our own in these foreign soils." Shalltear said as she looked lifted the curtains a bit up to look at the flora and scenery they passed by, despite looking exactly like the greenery they had back from their homelands, she knew well clear that those doesn't belong there. "By then, we might have to take drastic measures here, against our new neighbours, against our morals."

"It is best to not be pessimistic Shalltear Tong Zhi. Moskvin and his team are the best of the Soviet Union can offer, results will definitely be achieved under their supervision." Lei rebuked sternly.

"Ah, then what if they do succeed?"

"Shen me _(Chi : what)_ ? What do you mean." Lei asked.

"We both well know that thing the Russians were working on doesn't take a day or two to complete, it may take a month, a year or even a century to complete. By then, what will our homeland will change , how many of our loved ones will pass away, who knows, maybe when we get back to planet Earth, the War had already turned our homelands into wastelands. Can you comprehend that Tovaras Lei? While as a Commissar I encourage sticking to our ideals and the will of socialism, sometimes being too stubborn and lying to yourself that everything will be fine will help no one." A shadow was casted upon the Vampire Commissar's face as she spoke.

" _Three Tankmen, three cheerful friends:_

" _Armoured Strike, bat-tal-lions!" The two on top continued singing._

But inside the cabin, Lei was growing solemn, Camila stopped taking photographs and silently got herself involved in the conversation.

"Where are you going with this Shalltear?"

"I am saying Lei, we must make plans for the worst scenarios, or mentally prepared for the worst. As a Comrade, a Tovaras who fought alongside with you since the Great East Campaign, I feel that it is a duty for me to voice such honest words."

"Well regardless, I will be faithful to the Maoist Doctrine , to our nations, even if we are staying here. We will only be staying here as a lost division, never a nation for we are not traitors. As One thing never changes, our homeland is our homeland regardless. And even if we settle here, I repeat, I will stay true to the Doctrine, no imperialist, no unrighteous expansionism, no imperialism, and we must work our way back home even if it turns my hair white and the years take my life. And if we went back to our homelands and see them as wastelands, no matter, for they are our homeland regardless and we can always rebuild. And if our homeland is conquered at our absence? Also no matter, we will have to resist and reclaim it with our every spirit for they are our homeland regardless, our homeland regardless!" Lei said with a hint of zeal in his tone.

Shalltear slightly chuckled and lit a cigar.

"Vell, your stubbornness, or resolve had never failed impressed me, and I mean it Tovaras Lei. Thi too believed in my Great Romania and the importance of duty and loyalty towards it. But Thi would like to say something to you, you may need to forgive me as this phrase may contradicts many of our ideals and theories in Communism, and it isn't something all Commissars would say. But to survive, this phase may help you a lot Lei."

"Oh, What is it?"

" **Marx don't survive solely on ideals."** Shalltear said grimly, her cigar and her eyes glowing dimly in the dark.

Lei pursed his lips, but he nodded nevertheless.

Shalltear then narrowed her eyes, and spit out her cigar.

"Some'hing's wrong."

"What?"

"Listen Tovaras"

Lei paused and narrowed his eyes while sharpened his ears. It's all quiet here, all silent, no sound at all aside from the wind outside, only the wind outside.

"I hear nothing."

Camila also perked her ears up, confusion crept onto her face.

"Me too , Tovaras Commissar. Is there something wrong?"

"Exactly Camila, zhe music, zhe cart, zit stopped." Shally said.

Lei Feng Frowned , his hand move to where his Type 17 Mauser pistols holstered. Both vampires, Camila and Shalltear put on their masks.

Lei moved the curtain tarp aside and looked outside the window, Shalltear did too and she frowned behind her mask.

"Well, zis looked Amazing." Shalltear commented, her voice a bit hollowed out through her mask.

"Oh Nu…" Camila muttered.

The Caravan surrounded by Ogres and Trolls alike. All with predatory looks of hunger in their eyes. They don't seemed to be advancing, but only surrounded them with clubs or tree trunks or other sort of primitive improvised weaponry, waiting for the order to attack. Their sheer presence had overwhelmed them numerically.

Camila blinked thrice, then she turned off her flash and took a few shots at horde around them with her camera, fulfilling her duty as a journalist.

Two knocks sounded on the carriage door. Lei narrowed his eyes and opened the door, revealing Sekri and a panicky Nifrea still walking towards them on a clutch.

"Lei-san, Shally-san! This is bad!" The boy cried..

"Tovarischevs, they seemed to be bear hostile intentions towards us, we attempted to signal them into friendly interaction but we got no friendly reactions. We may have to take radical actions later on." Sekri reported, her eyes ice-cold blue as she does.

Lei had a solemn expression on his face, before he stepped out of the carriage with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I ever seen this many trolls and orges before! What do we do!?"

Lei said nothing, but he walked forward to the horde, before pausing after two steps.

"Nifrea stay in the Driver's carriage, Boris and Bork protect him. Nonna watchtower. Katyusha and Shally follow me."

"W...what are you doing?" Nifrea asked.

Lei continued walking forward.

"Lei-san!"

"I am just going to talk this out like civilised men." He answered back calmly.

"What?! Are you insane, these trolls clearly wanted to..."

"Tong Zhi men," he said with his smile. "We all should be grateful that even through we aren't receiving a friendly welcome, we aren't facing a aggressive robbery either. And as Communists we shall treat them equally and fairly. So Let's avoid confrontation and treat them as politely and fairly as possible … **as our first advance**."

"That means if we fail…"

Lei Leaned closer to Sekri.T.D, still smiling.

"That means Katyusha Tong Zhi, we treat them equally and fairly back, treat them as we treated the imperialists: _paying them the iron price_." Lei answered, now that smile felt more wax-like and threatening.

Nifrea still looked stunned and unsettled, shivering uncontrollably, no understanding half the slangs or words Lei used in his speech, then he felt something big and furry that calm him down.

"Trust Comrade Lei ." Boris said, his paw on Nifrea's shoulder as they watch from the driver's carriage, already carrying a green artillery piece as big as Nifreas torso down to his feet by the other hand, scaring while ironically providing the boy with a sense of security. Ivan exited a caravan with Drum-magazined automatic shotgun, Camilia was at her tower with her Sniper rifle without anyone noticing.

"Relax Nif-san, if things go nasty, Katyusha guarantee we will survive without missing any of our parts, but them on the other hand … Sadly not." Sekri assured in a voice all too casual. Her eyes turned from Heterochromic into a dull, soft but menacing red.

Nifrea said no more and watched the trio marched.

Upon a few feets away from their camp. Two orges approached them, brandishing their clubs.

" **Halt Humans!** " A voice ordered.

Lei stopped, and his two other comrades followed.

There was a brief silence, the trolls and orges still haven't make a move. Then a heavy footstep began to shake the ground, and the fodders of the horde began to make way for somebody's entrance.

A figure emerged from the horde, a more muscular Troll decorated in barbaric animal skin armour wielding a large boardsword. It was clear that he was the leader from the horde , big and intimidating and thrice the height of a average man. Even a Gold plated adventurer would have shook in his presence.

But for Lei, he stood his ground, humbly smiling as if the Giant was an old friend of his or a visiting customer.

"Greetings, We are ..."

"HUMAN, DO I ALLOW YOU TO TALK !?" The troll with the boardsword roared, saliva spitting as he did so.

Sekri narrowed her eyes while Shalltear hid her expression behind her mask.

Lei didn't said anything in response, but his smile remained, so was his composure and demeanor, but now that demeanor had became more business-like rather than being genuinely friendly.

" I am Guu, the Giant of the East! And you are trespassing on our territory, now I allow you declare your business and speak your names humans."

"Oh, and I am Lei An from the People's Republic of China, On my right is Bukubukuchagamukov Olga Katyusha from the Soviet Union and on my left Shally from Romania SSR. I apologize if we trampled on your territory for we as foreigners are not familiar with the Local Geography. But I assure you that we bring no ill intentions other than reaching to our promised destination my friend."

The troll did not respond to him back, however he walked forward and scanned his eyes at each member of the trio before him as if they are fresh chickens at the butchershop. Turning his chin from Sekri, to Lei and finally to Shalltear while humming a "Hmm".

"Hmm, Lei An and Shally, not a long name, not a short name either. Not so cowardly nor brave. But for "Kat"-"yu"-"sha" … Heh, heh, heh." Guu looked at the little girl beside the towering Infantry General. "A cowardly long name fitting for such a **short** little brat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU CYKA!" Sekri roared, her eyes turned red and she flashed her metal teeth at the War troll upon hearing the word "Short" .

The trolls and ogres looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Except for Lei and Shalltear and Sekri, whom was just milliseconds away from tearing obnoxious troll before her into pieces.

" _(Katyusha please contain yourself.)"_ Lei scolded in Chinese.

"B...But Lei-san." The red hue in Katyusha eyes slowly died down, her voice returned to be high-pitch and her eyes became heterochromic.

" _(We must be the bigger person Katyusha Tong Zhi. Our people and ideals boasts the reputation of being big and humble just like our Motherlands, not violent and arrogant imperialists. Let's live up to that reputation. Their transgressions hasn't warrant us into using force… yet. Plus, I have to apologize for letting Comrade Commissar to select your cover name for you._ )"

The Vampire Commissar giggled a little bit behind her mask.

Sekri growled slightly at her Romanian Counterpart a Lei Feng away from her and her eyes turned icy blue, the trolls also seemed to lost interest in teasing the girl.

"Anyways…" Lei opened his mouth, but a gloved hand tapped his shoulder.

"Scuze _(Rom : sorry)_ Tovaras Lei, but allow me to handle this." Commissar Shalltear said, putting her hand on the Infantry Generals shoulder.

"Shally Tong Zhi? " Lei asked, but looking into the slits of the mask, he rolled a sweat, but understood her message.

"Thi vill try to not end this violently, but I will just change the Bargaining chips while raising the stakes." She reassured.

Sekri on the other hand , raised an eyebrow.

The Vampire stood forward and cleared her throat. All eyes were on her now.

"So..., you gauge a person's courage by ze length of their name. Not by zheir internal qualities and achievements? A very interesting culture." Shalltear asked in a curious tone.

Her eyes shifted to Guu's left shoulder.

"Wouldn't you agree whoever that is hiding over there."

" **Eh?!"** Something shrieked from Guu's shoulder.

Slowly the air on that area seemed to shimmer and distort, and a form emerged.

A scrawny but giant man with a lower part of a snake, a Gorgon perhaps as Shalltear remembered her study in Greek History, a long extinct race back in their word. Or a Japanese Naga maybe?

"You can see through my invisibility? But then again, this Old one shouldn't be surprised, The Old One knew something was unnatural about your group when he laid eyes upon you."

"Ahh so I am correct afterall, you only respect strength above everything else and it seems that only Snakeman here is as observant as I am, wise choice for you chose to standby. So that's why you all haven't attacked yet or else we already be robbed, killed or made into soup right at this moment." Shalltear frowning as she made her analysis.

Lei who already knew this earlier was unfazed, but Sekri frowned aggressively a bit. The Air got heavier, tensions between parties grew.

"So now Thi have a curious question for you sir, you knew Ve aren't ze regular folk you met on these roads everyday. Tell me, what was ze thing we have zat made lead you to zis decision?"

The Naga raised his head beyond the three Generals and to their caravans, where Borin , Bork, Camila and Nifrea were.

"You don't trembled in fear upon the sight of this old one and the Giant of the East like most who threaded our plains, and that savage over there, that Beastmen, is an Alpha-classed Beastmen. Alpha Beastmen never follow anyone so easily, especially humans who were deemed weaker according to their races culture. You must have tamed it, something not a normal human can accomplish."

Now the air was really heavy. Sekri clenched her fist upon hearing the Gorgon insult her Countrymen and branded him as an animal that had been tamed, Lei went silent. But before the Gorgon opened his mouth again, it wasn't a infuriated Sekri or Shalltear who shut him up, but Guu the Troll did.

"COWARD! If it wasn't for your constant nagging we would already eaten all these feeble humans up! Now we are seen as cowards too thanks to your cowardice! You shameful thing!"

"Well, that was a rather unique way of respecting your comrade, Guu." Lei commented, his eyes slightly frowned.

Guu glared Lei and growled.

"Travellers, these creatures have the culture of believing that those with long names are cowardic."

"Do you follow such beliefs too?" Shalltear asked.

"No, this one have a long name too, which is Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun, Demon Snake of the West."

"Demon Snake of the West, Giant of the East, oh I see Mr Ryraryus, very interesting, very interestin. Vut ze point still stands. From observation, vit seemed that reasoning and genuineness is useless in our negotiation for peace, but you do seemed to only recognize raw firepower and strength hence, those two things are our only bargaining chips in our situation. So let's cut to the chase. As you observed Ryraryus, unlike the usual folks you like to bully around here, ve do have a lot of firepower, and ve will not hesitate to use it when threatened. And unlike the usual folk around here, pestering us with result in consequences very very horrifyingly different from your usual expectancies. So let us move along safety ... **or else**."

Shalltear glared at Ryraryus , threatening red light shone behind slits. Seeing this, the Naga shrank back in fear.

"Of C...Course, this old one would let you lot whom bear no ill intentions pass for this old one understand risks you offered."

"WHAT?! You are afraid of these puny humans?! You are indeed a coward!" Guu screamed, brandishing his boardsword.

"Please Guu, these travellers are not normal. We should just leave them be!"

"Shut up Coward! I am going to eat them all, starting with the Short Brat over there! I am going to split open her skull then eat her, then I am going eat the other nosy short brat and then the skinny tall one at the middle. And that Beastman over there will be my slave after this is over! AARGH!" The troll screamed as he cleaved the boardsword right onto Sekris skull..

But instead of the sickening wet sound of skull caving in like Guu expected, a metallic plang rang across the field like a war gong being rang.

Confused, Guu raised his boardsword.

"Oh, Guu-Chan, you proved me quite a few things." Sekri chirped in a sweet and innocent voice with a unsettling singsong tune. A bright metal smile she made with her razor sharp teeth.

The Boardsword slammed onto her head again, another deafening chime shook Guu and his sword, but Sekri still stood on her spot, raising a finger, she said.

"Firstly, that is that piece of scrap metal is not match for the Glorious tier III Soviet Heavy Armour."

Panicked, Guu striked again, and the same results greeted him. Sekri raised her second finger.

"Secondly, you are definitely a baka for repeating the same procedure and expecting different results."

With a broken cry, Guu slammed his sword with both of his hands right onto Sekris head like a hammer to a nail, but nothing had changed.

"And thirdly, you **RUINED** my favourite Ushanka." Sekri growled, her eyes glowing red.

Guu, sweat rolled down his head as reality laughed at his face. But he refused to believe that the long named brat is stronger than Guu, he refused to let this Brat humiliate him!

So, He piosed his body for another strike.

And then he heard a brief clicking noise, as if something mechanic had moved. He looked down, he found something long, green and thick poking his stomach, a red star and a cartoonish bear printed on it's side. What used to be Sekrits right hand, had now morphed into a 105mm tank gun that is now twice the height of Sekri herself, now connecting to the trolls plump stomach.

"Finally Fourth, my patience can only handle four, FOUR pathetic strikes from one green fattie. NOW FOOL , PREPARE TO BE EDUCATED THAT SOVIET ENGINEERING IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! EAT THIS LEAD MADE FROM RUSSIA, WITH LOVE!"

Sekri fired a deafening shot right at the face of Guu, scorching his face with the sudden spike of flame burst from the projectile inside the barrel. Guu cried in pain as parts of his cheeks was singed by the fire, but he was still alive. The shot only appear to be a blank, and the wounds and blisters regenerated quickly.

"What was that ?!" Nifrea asked inside the Caravan, but his vision were blocked by the wall of burly trolls and ogres that surrounded the trio like a pair of giant closed doors. Whom also seemed to move back a bit, shellshocked by the capabilities performed by little Sekri here, who possessed a literal hand cannon almost twice the size as her, built right into her right hand.

"HAHAHAHA, hear that Guu-chan? That is the sound of the capability of the Glorious Soviet Warmachine, the sounds that will bring you to your knees and that was only a warning shot. This beautiful 105mm gun can punch through inches and inches of metal as if it was a glowing knife through layers and layers of Blin piled upon one after another, we tested it on a 100 types of armour, regenerative, carbon, even ice before and this baby passed all ze test. A ingenious innovation done by the Engineers of the Motherland! So listen to me you piece of shit Sobaka ( _"Dog" in Russian_ ), don't play with fire, or the next shot will really go through your head. Comrade Lei, do I orders for me to put a shell through his face now?"

Lei made a hand gesture and stepped forward.

"That depends on Mr Guus answer Katyusha Tong Zhi. I hope our demonstration of strength have convinced you to that your attempt in aggression will not succeed. This is your last chance for peace and for your survival. We await for your response." Lei answered calmly, this time without his smile.

He was at his last straw of patience against this troll.

Guu stared at Sekri and gritted his teeth in anger, refusing to allow such a thing with a cowardic name to mock his strong and powerful one . He stepped back. He looked at his boardsword, then looked at a fellow troll, and he gripped the handle of his sword and in everyone's surprise.

Guu slashed the throat of one of his brethren.

The lesser troll fell to the ground in a cry of agony. Sekris face instantly distort into that of surprise and disgust. Shalltear remain silent, but Lei ... his final straw had snapped.

Guu on the other hand seemed distastefully unhinged. He inspected the edge of his boardsword after his test as if nothing had happened. The lesser trolls gash bubbled rapidly as he regenerated. He got up clutching his head, while the wound was completely healed, the troll didn't seemed to recover from the pain after being treated as a guinea pig.

 **"What the hell was that for?!"** Lei cried, his fists clenched.

"Heh?" Guu turned to the infantry general, the blood of his brethren still dripping from the edges of the Boardsword.

"I asked you a question, **Bastard**." Lei pointed a finger at Guu "What the hell was that for?"

The trolls looked at each other. Guu stood confused.

"Oh? Then let me ask another question Guu, why are you the leader?"

"Because Human, I am the strongest here!" Guu said with utmost hubris, and a face that angers Lei even further.

It was the face the warlords wore, the same ones that terrorized China in it's era of humiliation. A era when power was worshipped and those who lacked them were damned. Those Warlords had power abused that exact little power to carve the nation up with complete disregard for their state and forced people to serve them by poking a gun barrel behind their back. Only to boost their sense of ego and self importance as they took it to their right to embezzle and exploit from the people. Turning the old Shenyang into a sad , lawless state where the old Virtues of Governance were ignored, and the rich , warlords and the gangsters that controlled the society turned it into their own playground.

When a young Lei and his family were subjected to humiliation and kowtowing to the "big boss" of Shenyang, before the Revolution came and restored order in the city under an iron fist.

And seeing this brings back the sad history of Leis nation in its lowest state. Of Lei's early childhood before his Grandfather and his father took up the arms.

Now, Lei shifted his gaze away from Guu, and pointed his finger towards the other trolls, orges and members of the horde.

"Then I ask you all, why is Guu the leader?"

"Human are you deaf!? I said that I am the strongest, the one with the strongest nam ..."

"I did not ask you the question, I asked the question to your people." Lei shouted, earning a gasp from Guus hoard behind him. "So anyone of you would like to speak up first?"

The trolls and ogres exchanged gaze, not long before the troll, who got sliced but Guu spoke out.

"Guu will kill me if I ran away!"

"Guu will skin me alive if I refused to fight for him!" a Ogre step out and cried.

More and more ogres and trolls came out with sentences starting with "Guu will ..." then end up will something horrendous.

"SHUT UP! I let you all live under my strong name! And thus you all should gratefully serve me, me and me only! So quit your yapping and finish him, all of you GET HIM!" Guu ordered as he took a swung at Lei .

But he failed with a bang, a bang from Leis unholstered Type 17 Mauser Pistol he held on his right hand, which ends with Guu sprawling on the ground with a gaping hole on his chest. It was the most beautiful sound heard by Guus fellow brethren followed by a soft snarl when Guu hit the floor.

"So, just because you think you are the strongest, hence others should be entitled to follow you. You are the leader of your own people Guu, the first thing in your mind is your responsibility over them and the duty to serve them. Not being some arse who think that he was some Superior Being who sat above others and force them to sate your own insatiable ego and your delusional sense of pride.

And worse of all, force them to steal and rob from others who you think is "weaker" than you. Engaging in forced Darwinism just because you think you have the "Strength." "

Lei holstered his pistol and walked over Guus form and closer to the horde of downtrodden Ogres and trolls. Who looked at the infantry general.

"I warn you this cancerous cult of strength, this example of fascistic feudalism, will bring you all nothing but ruins. Hence I am going to offer you all a suggestion. But before I say out my suggestion, before anybody who still feared this trash. I ask you all, and that troll who got his throat cut by this "leader".

The troll Lei was referring to shrank back. All eyes and ears are onto him now.

"He already sliced your throat to test his sword, this proved that you all are objects at his expense to him, not his people! Is that not the definition if not living? A thing just to test his blade! You all aren't even respected fairly with the dignity as living beings. There is no difference following him or not, just prolonged suffering, hence I hereby propose you my suggestion!"

Lei raised his fist up high. A red aura started to engulf him. His ability , **[Horde Bonus]** was activated.

" **REVOLUTION**! Revolt, and you have nothing else to lose but your chains! Resist, and free yourself from following the desperate destructive path of a fascist who preys on the weak, because -"

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" Guu screamed as swung at Lei from behind.

 _"- whatever is behind me is the best example of how a fascist ends."_

In a deafening boom that shook the entire plains for a second. Guu fell back to the ground , legless. Two of his amputated legs stood behind Guus bloody stumps, the place where they once had been.

Guu looked up and saw Lei lumbered over him, his right hand held a cluster of stick grenades, while his left a pistol.

"When you think your the alpha wolf hunting for the weak, you will never know when you had swallowed a elephant and lose all your fangs. Just like how you never knew that I strapped two grenades down your knees when you think you had an upperhand , and now, the mighty Guu can't even walk."

Everybody looked at the sad display which was once the Giant of the East, now a legless Guu who grunted as he stayed pinned on the ground. The wound where his legs once were bubbled as it began to regenerate, but the damage had grotesquely complicated the process.

"I ... I will slice you up..." Guu moaned as tried to weakly waved his sword at Lei.

" **Magnetic Harpoon**! "

A green beam of light shone onto Guus blade, causing it to flew out of his hand by some invisible pull and right into Sekris left hand, who shot the beam in the first place.

"And now this is the fate Guu tried to forcibly drag you all into. A prime example of how supremacists fall. Legless, lost of his fangs or swords. If more unfortunate, he and you all would have been put on a leash by another "Alpha-wolf" , repeating the painful cycle of slavery and suffering under someone who had a bit strength, but a ego that outweighed that strength, someone just like you."

Lei pointed at the fallen Giant of the East. Who tried to get up in panic, his legs haven't regenerated yet.

"What are you all standing there for! Do something and help me!" A sweaty Guu commanded as he spit out saliva and flailed his arms in distress. A far cry from the Guu earlier.

But nobody obeyed.

Lei turned back to the horde, and pointed a finger at Guu in the manner of showcasing a sad display of art.

"Now this Guu does not have the means to "skin you alive" if you run. This thing who tried to steal your freedom from you, this thing who once enslaved you. But now it's not the time to run! This thing which had been stripped of his power. Is now beneath you, the people, he always had been. Without his power, his nothing. you can always take up arms and resist against him. And you can still do it now. Remember, those who wait to be freed do not deserve freedom. Seize the right to your fairness.

Katyusha, the sword."

Sekri nodded as she tossed the boardsword to the troll who got his throat sliced.

" So now, enjoy your means of revolt."

The troll looked at the sword that was once the sword of Guus, the sword that once used to slice his throat. The sword that once used to abuse.

Thinking of all these infuriates him, he look at Guu , who was still barking obnoxiously at him.

He walked over him , and didnt hesitate to drive the sword down. Guu screamed in pain.

"REVOLT!" The troll screamed, a red aura emanated from him, the exact same aura Lei emitted when he cried for revolution.

More ogres and trolls came forward with their bats and fist, each one of them glowed in the same aura of red and descended their fists, sticks and makeshift weapons on their former master, on their former slaver.

"REVOLT! REVOLT! REVOLT!" They are cried as they all rushed to get a piece of Guu, or have their share of beating on him. They never felt more empowered than before, metaphorically, and physically, from the mysterious red buff that engulfed them.

And With that, Guu, the Giant of the East, was no more.

"Whats going on?! Are they ... beating their own leader?" Nifrea gasped, eyes the scene from a distant.

"Thi have no idea Tovaras, vut Thi did hear angry words over there." Camila answered, spying the scene through her sniper scope. Where she saw the three Generals overseeing a scene where the trolls revolted on their leader. Commissar Shalltear turned to face Camila through her scope, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Vut regardless of what happened there, Thi think that will ve no conflicts in this moment. No skirmishs thankfully." Camila informed , putting away her sniper rifle.

"Guess some things are just to be explained later..." Ivan said, his automatic shotgun dangling at his left hand.

"Then I think now is your "later" , they are back." Borin pointed to the approaching shapes of Lei, Sekrit and Shalltear.

Nifrea got out of the carriage and stagger his way to the trio.

"What was that, did you cast a mind control spell on them?! I also heard a explosion just now, are you all magic casters?!"

"Magic? Hah why use magic when you have glorious Soviet Engineering and Armour! But ... really not much of that was used over there. Most of the credit goes to Lei-san." Sekri said, crestfallen on her specialty not being utilized enough in their confrontation just now.

"The trolls should leave us alone for now, let's leave them too. All I did was just voicing whatever that was inside my head by instinct." Lei said simply as he walked back to his carriage, not a sense of victory in the tone.

Nifrea eyed Lei with utmost confusion and intrigue as he got inside the carriage with his two companions.

Not one single jubilance were made for his victory unlike most adventurers who had killed a boss monster like how Lei did in the most spectacular way possible. Those said adventures would already rose up to a mythril rank for that feat!

Even when the hero Momon, one of the humblest person in his eyes, tamed the Wise King of the Forest , he wouldn't even act like Lei who treated his victory with disgust. And unlike Momon or most adventures, Lei treated those trolls as if they are actual humans on his level whereas everybody would already have drawn the sword on those creatures.

This man and his group of companions, where do they came from? Who are they?

"Regardless, they don't seem like bad people." Nifrea thought.

"Why the mopping Lei-san? We kicked that Bastards arse and got away with all parts intact!" Sekri said.

"I have to agree with Sekri, we killed only one bourgeois with no needless casualties. Despite how small, this is our first successful revolution we incited in the New world. This is a feat worth celebrating Tovaras."

"I acted on my impulse and created a power vacuum when I just wanted to resolve this with no deaths at all, I consider this a diplomatic defeat. With that Snake running away, those folks will be left directionless. Something terrible always ought to happen in a directionless society and it was all my fault. Sometimes I wonder if god designed my character and I am forced to act like this. Like as if I was programmed to respond this way in situations like this."

"Why not be their leader then?"

"Then that will just make me an imperialist, you caused a death of a foreign nation's leader, then you take over their nation is the blatant example of imperialism Shalltear Tong Zhi, the very thing we vowed to destroy."

"That Thi cannot agree you with Tovaras Lei. Things could have resulted more violently haven't you did what you did. Furthermore, you steering them to the right direction is a right thing to do, it is for the greater good, for them and for the Revolution. Socialism is like a machine, you have to always repair and change it's gears or else it will be obsolete. But…"

Shalltear sighed and had already lit a cigar to her mouth.

"You are the commander of this expedition, so I will have to trust your judgement in this." She puffed a weak thread of smoke.

Lei nodded in gratitude as the carriage rocked silently forward. Sekri pulled out the accordion from her pouch as she pulled and stretched the instrument into a moody soothing sound to ease the air in the carriage.

But was not long, before the Caravan stopped again.

"What now?"

"The trolls and Orges … THEY ARE BACK!" Nifrea screamed.

Lei opened the tarp, and saw all of the Horde surrounded them again. They all carried their weapons and were in their full numbers. However this time, things were different.

They lost the predatory gaze they bore before, instead they looked desperate and needy. Defeated and lost, with their heads craned down.

As Lei stepped out and stood before the horde once more. And expected, a leading troll stepped out of the hoard again. And this was the second time Lei encountered the sword of Guu, but in the hands of the troll whose throat got slit by the original owner, and then returned back the favour in the frenzy of their revolt.

Now that spirit had long died down.

"So uh my friends, What is it?" Lei asked.

The troll with the sword stepped forward, before speaking out.

"Wise one, I am Du-Te. As the representative of the remnants of the of the Horde of the East, and we hereby …"

In a heartbeat , the trolls, orges dropped to their knees to a height that made them shorter than the human before their own. Their weapons respectably beside their knee as they bowed their head, other than Du-Te, who kneeled and offered Guu's sword to Lei.

"...Surrender ourselves to the righteous hero Lei-an, slayer of Guu.."

A brief silent descended upon the plains, the words from the troll had shocked everybody part of the merchant party. Nifrea stare deadpanned at the Troll. Borin and Bork did the same, Sekri just let her jaw drop and Shalltear raised an eyebrow as she eyed the scene carefully.

"Months ago, after the Wise King of the Forest disappeared. A group of powerful undead had been started building a Monument of Ruin. They hunted and stalked around our forests, taking away many of our brothers overnight without warning. Guu and Ryraryus were supposed to join forces to stop the Monument of Ruin from devouring Tob. But now that Guu is gone, Ryraryus fled, we can only surrender under your greatness Lei-an. A leader who hears the voice of us lesser trolls, a leader who us to break free from the suffering under the clutches of Guu through strength, can lead us." The troll explained, still in his kneeling position.

Lei took the sword Du-Te offered, and inspected it darkly.

Nifrea sweated when he looked at the trolls before him, not only because of the fact they these were the man eating trolls that terrorizes these plains regularly kneeling before Lei, he had gone passed that fear hours ago, well mostly.

But when he heard of the words "The Wise King of the Forest" , he can't help but flashes back to when Momon, who just tamed the Wise King and paraded on the Streets of E-Rantel, not before returning to a reality where the Great Forest of Tob was in a dilemma without its Wise King.

"Get up."

Du-Te and the others got up confused, waiting for Lei's response.

"Selling yourselves to a Foreign man is something I cannot accept and will not play a part in, it will be the definition of treason, the greatest crime committed in a State, the thing that reduces a man to a scum."

The entire horde shook in fear at the voice of the man whose size is ten times smaller than them.

"And I ask you a question. Who was the one who ultimately ended the life of Guu? Who Slit the throat of Guu's with that Sword and who rained the bastard with their own clubs and fists?"

The trolls and Ogres wield that weapons that they used bludgeon Guu and held them slightly closer to themselves, before pointing at themselves.

"Yes you, You all were the ones who ended the monsters life, You all were the ones who ended Guu's unjust bondage over you. And yet you claimed that I am the one who killed him, when you all fairly and equally mustered the courage to finish job. Yet You unfairly elect me as the leader for my strength as I am the one who you claimed to slain Guu, remember the reason to rid Guu is to rid of the unequal Cult of strength and here you are, electing me for my strength, defeats all reason to revolt, defeating your noble cause.

You people are the strongest back then, you all have proven your strength as a collective whole when you have a cause. However by committing treason, by abandoning that cause, you will revert back to your pathetic states under Guu. Your leader must be one of your own people, it cannot be just a random foreigner like me." Lei tossed the sword up in the air before catching it skillfully by it's edge using his palm, the handle pointing at Du-Te, as he stretched the weapon forward back to him.

"Plus, I already have a sword." Lei said, tapping the handle of his Dadao that was sheathed behind his back..

Du-Te took his sword dumbfounded.

"T..then Lei An, what do we do right now? The undead is going to come for us a...and…"

"But that doesn't mean you will stand alone. You will receive aid and friendship from us. We will educate you, arm you if necessary, and turn you from a tribe to a commune, then to hopefully a state, a Society that can produce on its own instead of stealing from others. You will find that living a civilized society that thrives on producing instead of stealing will be a more comfortable and stronger place to live in compared to the old times where you will be viewed as barbaric scavengers that are meant to be hunted and put downed, hence this the word "productive" is such a positive word to the ears and soul. The meanings of production." Commissar Shalltear stepped in.

Du-Te eyed the vampire with wide eyes.

"Y...you will help us?"

"Of course, but why not ve both take a stroll and talk about this in private," Shalltear said as she looked at Nifrea, who raised a eyebrow in confusion as both Du-Te and the Masked vampire was a distance from the Caravan truck. The two strolled together, with Shalltear putting her arm behind Du-Te's back as they walked.

 **...**

 **World Socialist Alliance**

 **Part IV : Resolution and Trust**

 **...**

"While we do promise aid, we will not promise you everything. In order to get our aid, you have to be a Tovaras, a Comrade, and Friend of ours by that. To do so, we demand responsibility from you as well. You must be responsible for upholding our friendship by returning the favour sometimes after you stabilized your society as a whole. You also must also be responsible to evolve your culture and accept our Socialist Ideals. And as well as to live up to that responsibility. "

"I agree to this, Du-Te agrees to these."

"Haha I trust you will, but still it is fair that I mention this, you know in a alliance and partnership, what is the most important element required from both parties to uphold zis agreement?" Shalltear said.

"Uhh."

" **Trust** , it is trust Du-Te. Regardless of how strong that potential ally is, how much he can offer but without trust, he is useless. What use of an untrustworthy ally when that will not struggle with you when you are in trouble, what use of an ally when you cannot trust him, knowing that he or she who had betrayed your trust and backstabbed you. It will be something like breaking a contract or a pact, the greatest sin in the world of business or diplomacy.

Hence when let's say after we shake hands, you bad mouthed us behind our back, resumed your primitive way of robbing and raiding random folks on these streets, you are untrustworthy. We will not just only let it slide and not defend you, we will view as traitors. What we do to traitors who failed in upholding their responsibilities in their role? We punish them."

Now Du-Te, can you uphold the responsibilities after you shake my hand?" Shalltear said, a shadow was casted on her face as she did so, a red light glimmered from the edge of the eye slits of her mask.

The troll hesitated, this surely mean a lot changes to their daily routines. Such as abandoning their freedom to eat humans as they please as other things in their traditions. But thinking back to the Monument of Ruins, thinking back about his people, and back to the shameful ways when they were under Guu, he mustered a steel of will and took Shalltears hand shook it.

"Then congratulations! You are Socialists now! Prepare to look forward to a bright future as a State, welcome to the pact Tovaras Du-te." Shalltear chirped and beamed in a upbeat tone, as if confetti had sprung out of the air followed flashy spotlights dancing all over her. The sudden mood swing surprised nearly everyone at the plains for a moment.

A soft click sounded, and Camila took a photo that remembered the day the Commissar shook hands with Du-Te , the birth of the Alliances first Ally in the New World.

Du-Te retracted his hand and felt something within his palm. A small black rectangular device with a red star and a antenna connected to it.

" This is the device for you get in touch with us, Now with that settled, Thi have one more question to ask you Du-Te."

"Yes Friend Shalltear?"

Before Shalltear can ask her question, Boris ran to her in a hurry wielding his Artillery Piece.

"Comrade Commissar, we have a problem." Boris said glaring at Du-Te, but not at Shalltear.

"I know Comrade Boris, Thi know , hence now I am gonna ask you the question again."

"Y...yes?" Du-Te repeated confused.

"Do you happened to have a maid who can make herself invisible and happened to have cat ears and a ugly giant mace at the same time?" She asked.

"What?"

"Then indeed, Ve have a problem."

Before anyone can react, Shalltear had drawn her Kalashnikov out of her cloak , carrying the heavy assault rifle with only one hand and pointed her weapon right at Du-Te.

"WHAT?!"

"What's going on?" Lei asked.

Nifrea tilt his head to see what was going on.

"Remember zhe most thing we talk about just now?"

"Its trust , but Du-Te don't understand! Du-te is trustworthy so far! I did nothing wrong!"

"Don't worry Tovaras Du-Te, you indeed did nothing wrong, no harm will come to you. Thi trust you so but I just need to ask a favour from you."

Du-Te looked into the gaping spiral of darkness inside Shalltears rifle barrel.

"And that favour, is for you to trust me right now, and regardless you Vill not die today, can you trust Ve on that? Zat, is my request."

Everyone was confused.

"Shally-san! This is not the time for jokes!" Sekri shouted, but the Vampire only gave her a death silent glare behind the mask, even not seeing her expression. Sekri can tell that she was not joking around.

"Or else the both of us may die. You will die first, I may probably be bludgeoned in the chest later, unless we destroy the enemy together through our trust. So wanna test it?"

The troll widen his eyes and said nothing, but he gave her a look. And the Commissar fired.

And a ping was heard and the tip of the Kalashnikov flashed, as Shalltear' promised , the troll was still standing. The bullet went right through the empty space between his armpits and hit something behind him that was metallic and invisible. Soon just like Ryrarus just now, the air shimmered and rippled, before distorting into a form, something feminine in shape.

Soon it revealed a young woman dressed in a black and white armoured maid costume who had used her oversized sceptre to block Shalltear's shot. She sported two twin red braids and have a cap that covered two wolf ears on her head.

" **Well now ~, that was rude."** The newcomer said in a singsong tone, as she lowered her scepter. Revealing two golden feral eyes that shows that she was clearly pissed, contradicting the tone of her voice. Despite her hastily using her scepter to block the shot, it high caliber rifle round had made a hole at her shoulder, a line of blood can be seen licking from her lips.

"No ruder than someone who tried to clash a private conversation by trying to whack my new friend on the back of the head with that ugly stick of yours. Now who are you and state your business here."

"T...that was all for stalling that bitch behind us all long?!" Du-te exclaimed as he drawn his sword.

"Congrats Tovaras, you are learning! Her scepter were just inches from your neck before she treat that stick as a golf club and your head as its ball, gotta do something retarded to impress her for one or two seconds."

Boris pointed his artillery piece , Du-Te and the other trolls immediately pointed their weapons at her.

" **Lupusregina-san?!"** Nifrea cried as he hobbled his way between Shalltear and Lupusregina with his walking stick.

"You know this woman boy?" Boris asked, still pointing his short-barreled at the Werewolf.

"Yes please, she is with me! She is with lord Ainz, the Saviour of Carne. And Lupus ! These trolls and orges are friendly, and these people are merchants who saved my life just now. Don't harm them, they are good people!"

Lupus frowned as she glared at her adversary, then at Nifrea. Despite the boy's explanation, the werewolf clearly wasn't satisfied , unless she got what she came here for … **blood**. She wasn't going to allow anybody to get away here alive except for the boy, who she will punis…

"Ms Lupus is it? You have such intense eyes even after what Nifrea told you. For someone who worked in my trade for years , I ve seen those eyes before and they always tell the same nasty thing over and over again. And I warn you, don't try what I think you are trying to do right now or you regret your life decisions later on." She pointed her weapon at Lupus in a coy manner.

This only angered Lupus even further.

"This insignificant human, she dare play me like a dog, she dared to MOCK ME?! I will make sure she suffer dearly for her impudence!"

Lupus thought as primal rage started to consume her. Her incisors grew sharper and her eyes became more feral. Lei and Sekri came to the scene, one pointing his pistol and had his Dadao unsheathed, while the other general had gone into her fighting stance, grinning for combat as show off rows of metal teeth , so was her Engineer who readied his automatic shotgun. And to top that up, a red dot appeared on Lupus forehead, which had originated from the laser of Camilas sniper rifle.

"Steel yourself Du-Te, she looks like trouble and I can sense something deeply dangerous from her, she is a deadly adversary, do not underestimate. But nevertheless, let's promise ourselves that we will resist till the end, regardless of the costs!" Lei cried to the trolls and orges , raising his blade.

"After you friend Lei." Du-Te said as he brandished the Boardsword. And both Lei and the Horde glew in his fanatic red aura, inspiring the horde with his **Horde Bonus** buff. The greater the number he had, the more terrifying, the more damage the horde generated, ready to take down a lone werewolf through the rage of a empowered mass.

A bead of cold sweat rolled down Nifreas forehead as he tried to hold the two parties away from conflict, not knowing his insignificance of his part in this whole situation.

Behind her mask, Shalltear squinted her eyes as she studied the werewolf in front of her. Something about this woman feels off and weird. Flashbacks of her laughing and bowing to someone else's fills her head, she can't help but to ask herself.

"Thi swore have seen her before somewhere, vut where?"

The werewolf hatefully glared at the masked arrogant little figure before her.

" _This bitch sounded both annoying and arrogant as hell! Who the hell do that inferior being she think she is? She dare to toy with me?! Lupusregina Beta? I will make her suffer dearly for it, then heal her, then make her suffer again until she beg me to give her death as mercy! Which I will then dangle it in front of her like a carrot on a stick and make her into my favourite chew toy."_ Lupus thought to herself as her eyes turned to beastial slits.

" _But then again, that shape and height and that voice, if minus that accent. Sounded familiar, nah it doesn't matter. After I tear her apart, I will rip that horrendous mask off her face and see her beautiful expression of horror before tasting her delicious fear!~."_

Lupusregina smiled sadistically as she bend forward into a fighting stance, the hole on her shoulder still spurting blood, her hands tightening on the grip of her scepter.

* * *

 **Red Army (WSA) Composition :**

 **Commanding General : Infantry General Lei Feng**

 **Supporting Generals : Armoured General Sekri T.D , Propaganda General , Du-Te lvl 10**

 **Units :**

 **1 x Veteran (Tier II) Vampire Securitate - Camila**

 **1 x Heroic (Tier III) Bearman Artilleryman - Boris**

 **1 x Veteran (Tier II) Battle Engineer - Ivan**

 **Buildings - Impromptu Caravan MCV**

 **Supporting faction : East Tob Hoard**

 **50 x Orges lvl 6**

 **30 x Trolls lvl 8**

 **\- VS -**

 **Nazarick Composition**

 **(Boss) Lupusregina Beta - lvl 59**

* * *

 **Authors Notes :**

Finally done! Wooo, we kickstart the first encounter the Red Army have with Nazarick. I apologize if this goes on with a slow start, I promise something big will be in stored for the gang in the coming chapters. A major arc will be in preparation as a deep demonic disturbance was cooking up in future chapter, a destination the Crew will reach regardless.

 **About Reviews** : To **UndeadLord22** , sorry if you dislike my experimentation with the short chapter, I was actually trying to test of what sort of chapter would most reader like, either continue with my preferred painfully long winded chapter or the mainstream short chapters like most Overlord Fanfic would. At least now I know that was a failure, so here it is :P.

And no, I aint just going to have the Red Army mindlessly streamrolling Kingdoms for no good reasons. The thing I tried to design the entire Red Army faction was with the intentions to be a Counterweight to Nazarick, a foil. Both in the system , ideals and method of operations. As I am sick and tired of most **"Ainz and me"** fanfic in Overlord , where Ainz mindlessly streamrolled Kingdoms just to boost his ego without much challenges he had to face hence slowly steering itself to the direction to the pit of despair where **SAO** ended up in. Hence there is where I come in, a angsty teen with crappy writing skills decided to fixed the story a little bit and at least putting some hurdles for Mr Satori Suzuki to jump over, going for a more of **"Ainz VS me"** direction instead. Still, thank you for taking your time and reviewing this fanfic, greatly appreciate it!

To Prof Breastmilktaster: Eyy, hello to a fellow RA fan, I thank you greatly for taking your time in writing your review and taking the time in giving me constructive feedback to my work. I do agree that I still need practice in managing the Length of my Chapter and the experiment with the previous short chapter had clearly failed. I had tried to take in your advice and sneak in more of Nazarick's reaction and involve Nazarick more this round, and even more so in the future chapters and the end of the first arc is coming soon.

 **About combat** :

One thing I would like to mention when I was reading the CnC wiki. While Conscripts from Red Alert 3 was stereotyped to be the best en masses infantry in the CNC universe. I discovered that there was one infantry unit far deadlier in masses. Red Guards from Generals, actually, the entire Chinese Faction was made for was for mass attack, tanks , planes, the more the merrier. This was emphasised in certain perks utilized by the Chinese faction such as Horde Bonuses , Propaganda use and etc. While USSR/Russia focuses on superweapons and heavy weaponry. Hence this was what I had in mind when Designing Lei Feng and Sekri.T.D, where in reality each of the Generals in this story was a BOSS version of the troops they are designed after, with Lei Feng being a more buffed up version of the **Red Guard** (due to his **Horde Bonus** and overall build), Sekri T.D being a boss version of the **Apocalpyse Tank** (With her use of Magnetic Harpoon and heavy weaponry), Lazarev, Conscript, Moskvin, Kirov airships and Shalltear of course, in my Fanmade faction was a stronger version of the Vampire Securitate.


	7. Not One Blood Shed

**Note : So far the time of this chapter takes place before the Demonic Disturbance. However because of certain events occurred early , such as Guu perishing at the hands of a revolt instead of Ainz`s, and the existence of both the Giant of the East and Demonic Snake of the West was made known to the Carne Village and Nazarick when Agu the Goblin was supposed to be the one delivering the news. As well as the intervention of the Red Army. Many canonical changes are made as a result.**

 **...**

 **Ep V En Route.**

…

 **Part I : Not one blood shed.**

 **Nazarick**

 ***Lupusregina Beta***

 **Carne Village**

...

"Damn! Damn it!"

Lupus swore as she slammed her fist onto a poor innocent rock she found nearby. A indention and cracks was left at where she landed her fist. Drips of sweat rolled down from her forehead and splatter onto the ground like heavy rain, her entire being shaking with anger as she recalled what happened earlier this morning.

" _Ms Lupus is it? You have such intense eyes even after what Nifrea told you. For someone who worked in my trade for years , I ve seen those eyes before and they always tell the same nasty thing over and over again. And I warn you, don't try what I think you are trying to do right now or you regret your life decisions later on."_

That Bitch`s condescending voice haunts her mind again and again. And it hurts more that the wound she made on her shoulder just now. Which had been long healed since the "Misunderstanding" they have earlier. Her hands that she used to touch that wound with however, she haven't washed the blood off it yet. It was still shaking intensely , with claws sticking out and veins popping bulging from her bestial rage.

And the worse thing was that those blood were only hers, not a random troll`s, not Nifrea`s and definitely NOT THAT BITCH`S. The only blow exchanged in that "fight", if she can call it one, was that masked bitch smugly nailing a round into her shoulder with that obnoxious ranged weapon of hers. No other blood was shed besides hers.

For that, she was disappointed, and that was an understatement.

...

... **Two Hours Ago**...

...

Both sides of opposing forces glared at each other intensively, with Nifrea Bareare, a frail human boy who haven't even recovered from his injuries being the only physical barrier dividing them. A brief silence acts as the calm before the storm, no one had said a word for a few seconds. Until Shally stepped forward casually and coughed.

"So, whose gonna deliver the first blow, you or me? Thi do not enjoy time being wasted." The Masked Traveller said, pointing her rifle which she held like a pistol at Lupus. Who flashed her sadistic smile as a reply.

Nifrea`s sweat had drenched his clothes so much that it become translucent. Lei seeing this, screamed to the boy.

"Nifrea! Get back here now, it's too dangerous for you to stay there!"

"Boy listen to Lei! Get over here right now!" Boris screamed from afar.

But Nifrea stayed there, despite knowing he was standing in the crossroad of two powerful feuding parties, whose collateral damage may be his demise. He still refused to back down. To him, both parties were forces of good, one is of Ainz Ooal Gown, the humble force who saved their village when their Kingdom could not. Another one was this band of quirky travellers that pacified the inhabitants of Tob like no adventurers ever did and saved him while asking little in return. And now these two were pit together in a death match due to one unnecessary "misunderstanding", and Nifrea doesn`t want to see either of them fall, he will never allow it.

"Please! Lupusregina-san! Shally-san! There is no reason to fight!" Nifrea screamed to the top of his lungs. Startling nearly everyone present, except for Lupus who ignored the human boy and his annoying whines.

Commissar Shalltear however, looked at the boy, and she snickered. She reached into her coat and took out a stick of cigar, which she then stuck inside the mouth of her mask and lit it's tip with a small lazy fire ball conjured from her right hand.

 **"Nifrea, you are a fool."**

Nifrea turned to the vampire widening his eyes, surprised at the sudden insult. Lupus raised an eyebrow.

"Even knowing that conflict is near inevitable in this case, and you probably dying in the crossfire exchanged between us and this lovely maid over here. You continue to stand your ground because you don't want any unnecessary bloodshed, because for what you believe is right. Rising above your fear of death and challenging against something strong, like an seemingly inevitable event... heh heh, that is foolishness."

Commissar Shalltear laughed at him, but from what Nifrea heard, it was not a sneer. No, it was something else that stunned him.

" And foolishness usually translate to Courage Mr Bareare, and I respect Courage more than strength. For that Nifrea Bareare, you earnt my admiration and respect, HENCE!"

Shalltear point her rifle up in the air and pulled the trigger and rifle flash and crackle, Golden casings rain and hit the floor for each round was spent while it's barrel gets hotter and redder in such rapid fire. " **TataTATATAtatata!** " as it screamed, for seventeen seconds straight, until a soft click signalled there ain't any left.

With a thin smile behind the mask, she inspected the red hot barrel of her weapon, and then hid her emptied smoking Kalashnikov inside her coat satisfied. Tiny white ribbons of gunpowder smoke trailed from the tip of the barrel as it retreated into her coat, leaking from the underneath of her coat and up to the air. Everybody was speechless at her display.

"Thi guess I will do it for you. For the next few hours after I expended my clip, I will not reload it, **as no blood will be shed** , you all have my promise."

"Shally-san..."

Nifrea looked the eccentric Commissar. Despite her wearing a mask that hid her expression, he swear he can see a jubilant smile and a pair of eyes that glint with determination.

At the front of the human boy, stood a sadistic werewolf impatiently waiting for blood to be shed, she raised her hand at the Vampire who promised that no blood to be shed, and growled in a low and bloodthirsty voice with a sadistic smile.

" Hmph, Shally is it? So you're not gonna draw your weapon baka? Don't you wanna defend yourself-su? Don't you fear a painful death-su?"

Shally let out a amused chuckle and slowly walked forward, her boot stepping and kicking the spent casings while doing so.

"If no one gunna bleed, Thi dont need it. And for starters ha ha ∼, Death my friend, is the one thing I would never fear in this life."

Lupus gritted her teeth, but still maintaining her shaky facade of a smile.

"Good enough then nee-chan, now I will..."

"VUT FIRST!" Shalltear boomed, her voice sent a blow right into Lupus face. Jolting her to a stop.

"What?!" She growled.

"I have a question to ask you Miss Lupus!" Shally yelled, her ears perked in excitement and she held out her palm, cutting the Werewolf off, who gave her a confused and annoyed expression.

"...Yea?"

"And that is ...You are a Werewolf aren't you? Thi see some wolf ears hiding that cap over there." Shally pointed out in smugness, as if she solved some big murder mystery, annoying the Werewolf further.

Nifrea , who was standing in between the two shared the same confusion as Lupus, when he studied closely on the two pointy things on her cap however, he did realized Lupus does bear animalistic features on her head. Not that it matters a lot due to her affiliation with Ainz Ooal Gown, plus from Nifrea`s interaction with these travellers, it seems like they have no prejudice against non-human races, so why pointing it now?

Lupus, just furrow her eyebrows and growled.

"Your point Genius-chan∼? If this is one of your schemes to play dumb and distract me like what you did with that with troll over there." Lupus pointed a clawed fingernail with her gloved hand at Du-Te, who drew himself back a bit at this gesture. " It's not gonna work again, it might as well be your demise." Lupus said in her signature honeysweet voice, but now it's laced with malice and bloodlust. It's scaring Nifrea for he never saw this side of Lupus, or noticed it, like the werewolf ears on her cap until Shally showed up. Maybe Nifrea haven't payed a lot of attention to these details.

Shally on the other hand, giggled as she strike a pose as she rested a finger on the forehead of her mask while tipping her head slightly, face facing sideways to . Not showing a sign of fear to her adversary but pure half-assed smugness to tick her foe off more.

" Nu Nu Nu Miss Lupus, good tricks doesn't needed to be performed twice. IN FACT, I am going do the opposite! Lupusregina Beta, I am going to **flex to you my knowledge about Werewolfs**! " Shally proudly declared, pointing the index finger to Lupus while she bends slightly backward dramatically.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nani?" Lupus tilted her head and broke a sweat.

"Shally! Now is not the time to fool around!" Sekri screamed from the hoard on Shally`s side.

"Halt Tovaras Sekri. " Camila said, observing the whole scene in close detail through the scope of her rifle.

"What Comrade Camila-san! You noticed something?"

"My Commissar may be a unorthodox one, but she never try to do unnecessary things in a battle. I can tell that she is planning something, especially now when she is playing coy, but fighting this battle without one blood spilled with no weapons is a hard feat. From years of interacting with her in the Securitate, I know now she can only rely on two thing..."

" **Oi bastard, if you think acting smart with save your ass, you are wrong.** " Lupus growled, losing her "sweet" voice completely, she don't even bother maintaining it anymore, the idiot behind Nifrea had clipped her patience along with her surface until it reached the core.

"With wit and information..." Camila continued.

 **"Dead Wrong!"**

Lupus raised her scepter and dashed forward, licking her lips as she charged in a lightning speed and a strength that can ram any frail human being dead into the gates of hell or heaven. Nifrea can only stand like a deer caught in headlights, the least he can do is close his eyes and braced for the impact.

 **"Your ears are a inch zand a half tall. You know what that means?"**

Nifrea opened his eyes again, but this time he found Shally standing infront of him pointing at the Werewolf's ears, in between him and Lupus in a blink of an eye. A stunned Lupus raised her scepter like a sledgehammer frozen, milliseconds from bashing either Shally or Nifrea`s brains inside out.

"You know what that means? Lupusregina..."

Everyone including Lupus were curious for the vampire`s answer.

Lupus raised a eyebrow, ready for any more amusement provided by this cheeky showoff before her. Like a puppy, her primal curiousity took the better of her.

Nifrea heard something splatter on the ground, a droplet of his sweat.

All was silent... until it was broken with a answer.

"...You are a virgin!"

Everybody facepalmed internally, a vein popped out from Lupus` forehead as she gritted her teeth in rage in the realization of more of her time being wasted. As if Ainz`s dilemma back home had made her day worse, now ...

" You bastard ... enough talk!" Lupus raised her scepter up and took a swing.

Only to be narrowly dodged with style by Shally in a limbo pose.

"According to what I heard from Nifrea a few minutes ago. Your master, his name is Ainz Ooal Gown da?"

The wolf frowned deeply and her eyebrow twitched a bit when she heard the name of her Supreme One mentioned so casually from a flea like Shally before her. Face darkened, she took a step forward as she clutched her scepter and swung at the Vampire disguised as a human.

 **"You, a insignificant flea, dared to say out Ainz-sama`s name like some lame joke?!"**

"Wait wait wait wait ... WAIT! I promise you that is relevant to what I have to say later on. But from this gesture I can tell he held a special place in your heart, almost to fanatic worship to him, no... it's not is it?"

Lupus halted to a stop. The Vampire got her once more.

"... It's more to a lover than to a god. **Sad, that he doesn't pay attention to you and you sort of accepted it.** "

Lupus widened her eyes. The edge of her scepter was inches from the rim of Shalltear`s mask. Seeing this, the smug vampire took the chance to gently use her index finger and press it on a sharp edge of the weapon, and move it away from her face.

"W...What garbage are you spewing about this time." Lupus said, but this time her voice cracked. And Shalltear grinned hearing this.

 **A Crack in her voice, another good cue.**

"Ahh ∼ I hit a soft spot didn't I? Your brown skin shows that there are much Necriphillarci in your blood. Ze tips of your claws shows that your body giving out a lot of Lupusbacllicary. According to a book I read about heteromorphics, those are signs of a Werewolf facing depression."

Lupus listened attentively, canines grinding from every word came out of the Vampire`s mouth.

"Coupled with the fact you are a virgin, acts as strong evidence to my theory. You seek attention, but you haven't got any from your master. Be it he is busy doing the devil knows what or your Master already have a woman in his hand. You as a maid, having a inferiority complex and just let it happen. So a sullen grumpy pathetic you try to indulge yourself in other forms of pleasure that seeked attention."

Lupus gasped , the blow of her words had pierce right through the Werewolf's heart like silver arrows. No much worse than silver arrows.

"Be it sadism, so that you achieved attention from your victims your forced your attention from. Or be it cheap pranks or gags like using your invisibility spells to do "Peeka-boos" to people like Nifrea or other villagers for attention. And to hide your insecurities or your weakness or your ugly violent grumpy brutal side due to such insecurities, you put on a bubbly facade so that you can socialize with petty inferior humans, who you and your colleagues probably looked down upon as something lower than ants, or in your own words **"Insignificant fleas not worthy to even say out a name"**. Showing **your desperation at it's finest, like a troubled kid who roasted ants**. No, a troubled desperate kid who make friends with ants then roasted them.

Hence like it is safe to assume that both you and Ainz aren't human as well, and you both seemed damn arrogant about that."

Shalltear pointed an accusing finger at Lupus , a red light glinted from the slits of her mask that represented her eyes.

"And you know what Lupus? I hate arrogant bastards. And I hate those familiar eyes that confirms it, those eyes which I had seen before, they are the eyes the Counts from Transylvania worn before we kicked them out. They were worn by both humans and non-humans, but they were both the same kind of scum. Scum like you. And Now about your view on humanity, you know what is the beauty of them?"

Shalltear took a step forward,

Lupus took a step back...

"The Beauty of Humanity Lupusregina Beta, is a song, a song of courage! A song that Nifrea sang just now, a song that inspired. It is that inspiring song that had inspired many tiny humans to challenge things bigger than them! The song that thus brought many arrogant giants to their knees, a song that can push them above limits that were once thought unreachable. And you know what is ze best part about zat song?"

"Shally-san..." Nifrea muttered.

Lupus breathed unevenly and drew back a little, despite having no reason to fear as she is one of the proud battle maids of Nazarick, far more superior than this human trash spewing lies. But Something about this "Shally" had threw her back, something about this masked freak had wounded her courage through her war of words. Something about her scares Lupus.

"Not just humans, everybody can sing that song of courage. Be it Vampires, Demi humans..." Shalltear turned to Du-Te, who too had been listening to her speech

" **Trolls** or even a flea can sing that song if they wanted to. Race, gender, Nationality? Doesn't matter a bit. Those who disregard that song however, or fell to a dangerous curse called Hubris, I warn you Lupus... they will eventually be punished by fate itself."

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Lupus howled in raged, her voice shook the trees a bit and made the ground Shalltear stood on trembled.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT AINZ SAMA! HE ALREADY HAVE ALBEDO AND HE DOESN'T NEED SOMEONE LIKE ME TO MESS IT UP! AND YOU, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SPEAK SHIT ABOUT US, ABOUT AINZ SAMA, ABOUT ME!? YOU ARE JUST AN INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN UNNECESSARY FOR AINZ SAMA PLANS! A INSIGNIFICANT FLEA DESTINED TO BE TRAMPLED LIKE ANTS YOU SHORT PIECE OF TRASH, WORTHY ONLY TO EATEN. SO THAT'S WHY YOUR GOING TO DIE!** "

Lupus screeched in berserk. The Vampire Commissar`s barrage of words had shredded her facade she armoured herself in. Revealing the savage beast within.

"Wo de tian la (Chi : oh my god)..." Lei breathed.

Du-Te sweated.

"N...Now I know why she`s single, not the ideal wife d...da Boris?" A shaken Ivan whispered to his Bearmen friend. Who merely aimed his artillery piece further at the rabid maid, but in reality he was hiding his face further more with the shield of his Artillery piece.

Nifrea can only stare in horror at the Madwoman he had known so long as the laid-back friendly maid Ainz Ooal Gown sent to protect Carne Village. He never expected such montrosity from someone sent by that hero.

Then Lupus turned a bestial eye to Nifrea, you jolted a bit in fear as she did so.

" **But You ... Nifrea Bareare, are still needed. Ainz-sama, the highest one still needs you, he still given me the task to protect you. Come over here right this instance while I MAKE SHORT WORK OF ALL THESE UNNECESSARY TRASH AROUND YOU!** "

A shivering Nifrea took a step back with his wobbly legs, before almost falling to ground, only to be caught by Shalltear singlehandedly.

"So this is the real you, but meh what do Thi even expect when Thi first looked into those eyes of yours, ze insatiable bloodlust and arrogance, hiding behind a veil of friendliness. A absolute psychopath with attention issues. Such a person is dangerous, do you wish to go near to such a beast Nifrea? From what I saw earlier, she have no intention of sparing all of us. So I see no reason to reason with her in the first place hence it doesn't feel bad exposing her bad side, I take pleasure in it as much as you did in your sadism. It's one of my favourite things to do in my life. Now The Choice is yours Nifrea, do you wish to lose your courage and cower in her shadow, or stand your ground?"

Nifrea looked at Shalltear, then at Lupusregina, whose claws had overgrown to the point it torn her gloves, glaring with them with such eyes of hatred. Despite knowing this woman before him longer than this masked stranger, he stepped back instinctively. Seeing this, Lupus` bloodshot eyes glowed in rage once more.

" **YOU FUCKING INGRATE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOUN IGNORE ME YOU...** "

Then Lupusregina stopped, she widened her eyes once more, then she looked right, and looked left, and back at Shalltear. Now her shoulders relaxed and her claws retracted. Her entire being calmed down as she lowered down her head.

"Wait..." Lupus mumured.

"...!"

Soon a soft cackle can be heard emanating from her.

"Heh heh HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shalltear raised a eyebrow, it doesn't took long for her to realize something had changed in the battlefield. When she got in eye contact with her, her eyes were no longer bloodshot, but glowing yellow with sheer sneer.

 **"So that's your plan. Shally-chan∼?"**

That dreadful honeysweet voice is back, sending chills like Shalltear`s spine despite already being undead. A very bad sign.

"You planned to talk me down to waste time am I correct Shally-chan? Or is it to disorient me, so that you can get me blind and distracted, so that I won't notice your tiny advances against me. Like your friend aiming her ranged weapon right at my head."

Lupus glared at Camila right through her scope, who gasped and retracted her rifle.

"Or this cutie gentleman trying to use a bomb item which I assumed had a stunning effect that will give you enough time for everybody to run away."

Lei Feng gritted his teeth as he gripped his cluster of stick grenades he planned to use it on the werewolf, enough to knock her back a bit and create a smoke screen for everybody, including Nifrea and the trolls to flee.

"Am I correct Shally-chan! Am I ! AM I !?"

Shally didn't said a word, she stood as still as a statue.

"S...Shally-san?"

"Hee hee, not bad decisions to be honest. It's just too bad you aren't as smart as you think you are, and too bad you are just a human in the end who is only capable of pulling off such lame tricks. And too bad such things don't slip eyes of someone like me, in this game of Observation... I win!

All I need to do now is not waste any time killing you all ∼su!"

Lupus raised her scepter, and it started to give off a strange malevolent glow. Soon storm clouds began to spiral above them, a gigantic hole in the center, glowing dangerously.

A soft buzzing sound of power hummed throughout the area, from the ground to the sky.

Shalltear widen her eyes, knowing what it means.

"DU-TE CATCH!"

The Vampire delivered a kick to Nifrea`s torso, causing to fly back right into the Trolls giant hand. Who caught the boy safely by his shoulders.

Fire descended from the Heavens and smited on where the Vampire stood, forming a pillar of red light. It took three seconds for the massive flame to clear. A massive crater that can fit several men and even trolls in it. Shalltear who barely managed to dodge it, lying on the ground just outside the rim of the crater. Part of her coat was burnt away by Lupusregina`s devastating spell.

"I...I could be in there, I could have died..." Nifrea muttered, shellshocked at what the maid was capable of.

"What?! I thought Nifrea was a VIP you are supposed to protect, that could have taken his life! What would your master think when you failed in your mission." Sekri yelled.

Lupus merely gaved him a wolfish grin as she reached behind, and slowly took out a golden rod with a spherical tip. The handle inscribed with runes which gave off a sacred aura.

"See this baby over here? This thing is **a Resurrection Wand**. Meaning I can take pleasure killing all of you without holding back! Like I said, all of you are unimportant ants except Nif-chan here. So like if I accidentally kill Nif-chan like this∼ "

She playfully hit herself on the head with the wand while making a "boop" sound effect.

"I can easily fix him with this wand here, and he will not even remember a thing ∼su! It will be like none of this had ever happened and all of you be forgottened. Like the unimportant dirt you are supposed to be."

Nifrea , and Du-Te who was still holding him by the shoulders sweated and shaking in fear.

Sekri grunted as she furthered into her fighting stance. Her left hand splitting into two with a whirling sound as it morphed into a cannon.

Lei tucked his grenade as it won't do him any good given the nature of Lupusregina`s fire spell. Even if he used the smoke grenade, she could just smite all over the proximity of the smoke screen, guaranteeing casualties. Like a artillery barrage to drive out pockets of guerrilla forces hiding in forests back in the war.

He could only muster his **［** **Hoard Bonus** **］** for a fierce counter attack.

"So, I wonder how many pillars it take before I smited you all into overcooked charcoal∼su? One∼su? Two∼su? Three∼su? Too bad I don't eat overcooked food, even Entoma or Solution wouldn`t want it. Looks like I will just have to leave you to the roaches and flies to handle!"

"Cyka this is bad, Shally-imouto san, looks like you have no choice but to draw your rifle now and make this blyat into a swiss chees... Uhh Shally?"

Shalltear didn't respond to Sekri, she was still and silent.

Then to everyone's shock, she fell on her fours onto the ground, before scratching the dirt aimlessly. A pathetic sight to behold of the proud Commissar of the Romanian People`s Army.

"S...Shally-san? Shally-san!" Nifrea called out.

"What are you doing, your still not drawing your weapon? Oi, had you lost your mind nee-chan! Or are you ready to beg for mercy?"

The Vampire didn't said anything, ignoring the werewolf. But frantically continued to scratch the ground around her.

" Still ignoring me? Heh, guess you went nuts from fear huh, NOW DIE..."

 **"Ahah! I found my cigar!"** Shalltear excitingly exclaimed, picking up stick of cigar that she dropped on the floor and reliting it with a weak firespell. Then lacking hygiene, she stuck that very cigar in her mouth and puffed it.

A weak ribbon of smoke exited her mouth.

"Ahh∼ much better."

Everybody looked at the Vampire deadpanned. Even Lupus let her jaw drop. Before her face distorting back into an expression of annoyance and hate.

"Oi Oi Oi! Your life is about to end and you are caring for one disgusting cigarette dropped on the floor?! Are you retarded or what?!"

"Oh Lupus your talking to me? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Oh and I warn you Lupus don't perform the Fire Pillar thing again. Zis is not reverse psychology. Oh and everybody else, do not fire! Especially you Sekri, everything's under control." Shalltear said casually, waving her hands in a "hold fire" gesture . Cutting the werewolf and surprising everybody once more.

"Nani?" Sekri`s murmured. Beside her, Camila`s spectacles shone a bit, but Shalltear`s most trusted assistant did not said anything.

From Lupus`s view however, While Shally did as the Werewolf wished , like telling her not to perform that spell. It wasn't begging. There was no fear, there was no human desperation as she hoped for. It was as if she was giving a genuine warning to her, as if she was stating an obvious fact to taunt her!

Something is off.

"Heh heh now why would I not, you..."

 **"Lupusregina, while I acknowledge you for discovering my back up plans, such as Nonna and Lei covering everyone's escape if this goes to hell. And I applaud you for foiling me in exploiting your curiosity to delay the time ... You ignored the bigger picture because of your bloodlust."**

Shalltear turn towards her now, standing straight, a red light flashed from her left eye as she glared at her.

 **" Firstly I do not wish to fight. I do not give two shit about your Lord Ainz and his plans and I don't care. I am just a traveller who wished to have a peaceful holiday travelling foreign lands, enjoy collecting Erotic art , going to bars and taverns to have a good ole drink and then, go to a small room in a small inn and sleep soundly like a baby, my ideal version of peace. And I wish for the same peaceful order equally for my people.**

 **BUT, I won't seek for conflict and I really try not to intefere with one. However if conflict comes to my doorstep I won't hesitate to defend myself and enforce that peace. Except when opportunity provided that I don't need to use my rifle, I will not use my rifle. Especially when I made that promise."**

"N...Nani? Now what are you on about..."

Then, Lupus widened her eyes and gasped. Her ears perked up.

 _Oh no..._

 **"And you failed to observe that Lupus and for that, you already lost."**

"No... no... No." Lupus breathed as she turned around and around.

Nifrea was confused, he looked at Shalltear, then at a frantic Lupusregina.

"What is going on?"

"That ... all that wasn't to distract me so that you can take me by surprise. You are trying to delay me so that they will arrive."

 _"Da , I know that they are coming a mile away while you are distracted with my bullshit about werewolves. And why would I need to distract you to do a jump on you with Nonna and Lei when I don't even want to fight in the first place. Do you really expect everyone to be as bloodthirsty as you in combat? Still, I am proud of my bullshiting skills nevertheless."_

"You...bastard!" Lupusregina hissed.

 _"I even made up about the garbage about "Necriphillarci" and "Lupusballicary". IN FACT, I am more of an history and art person, I rarely read up anything about biology."_ Shalltear explained calmly , further angering the Werewolf.

Camila raised the scope of her rifle and saw dozens of tiny green shapes approaching them by the hills.

"Are those..." she breathed.

"Goblins, those are Goblins!" Du Te exclaimed.

 _"Ah and finally the Goblins. I remember Nifrea`s story about Goblins defending his village, Goblins loyal to the Villagers rather than this Ainz Ooal Gown as due to one of them being their summoner, Nifrea`s friend Enri. As we are not really far away from Carne Village where we already have a loud exchange with Guu. So when Nifrea mentioned You are the Maid assigned by this Ainz to defend Carne Village, and since you are already on our arse, I know the search party is up. "_

"Nifrea-sama!" A lead Goblin rushed to the boy.

"Jugem-san!" Nifrea cried in joy.

"We heard explosion and a loud clacking noise coming from here, then a Pillar of Fire dropping from the sky to this spot." The Goblin leader said.

 _"So all it takes for them is a more time and a loud noise to get them here. Like a gun fire of an Kalashnikov rifle from a full thiry-round clip , I didn't fired that for show. However despite that I may still lose. Be it I am unlucky that the search party didn't hear my gunfire, or they didn't arrive in time. But then, you helped me win, and you know how and why?"_

As she talked, she walked closer and closer to Lupusregina with no fear, as if the werewolf were her prey instead of her hunter. Her shadow consuming her face.

 _"_ _ **Because you`re a sadist**_ _, you sealed your defeat with that Fire Pillar thingy that made the perfect beacon to draw them in. If you didn't, they might not even arrive in time, you doomed yourself here because you_ _thought I was acting smart and_ _wanted to make me suffer the worst for it, probably torture and death by fire while neglecting everything else, a true sadist I admit."_

Lupus widened her eyes in shock. She didn't said anything as all the noises around her became mumbled and inaudible. Only Shalltear`s voice can be heard to clearest.

 _"Thus, contrary to your beliefs, you lost in a game of Observation. I won this battle where blood wasn't shed, ` just by acting smart to save my ass` , in your very own words."_

Shalltear was now at a earshot to a stiffen Lupusregina, right behind her back. Meanwhile the Goblins are mixing in with the hoard and the Travellers of the Red Garrison. Swarming around the two in a tide of green.

" _Now I know that those Goblins are very close to Nifrea`s friend back in Carne Village. You may be able to fight all of them in one shot as you are the stronger werewolf. But if one or more of them will definitely escape, knowing the agility of a Goblin, that will leave a witness to finish your mission. Funny how a proud Werewolf, at the mercy of a few Goblins who are barely able to scratch you ._ " Shalltear said to Lupusregina`s ear. Almost like a whisper.

Lupusregina pursed her lips.

She can only stand still and watched the scene around the unfold. Enri Emmot was among the Goblins that came. She rushed to embrace Nifrea, crying out how worried she was for the boy while scolding him for his recklessness of ignoring Jugem`s warning. Nifrea repeatedly comforted her to calm her down and patted her shoulder, when they broke the hug, they can be seen laughing together. It didn't take long before a weary Nifrea explained to them about what happened just now.

At first the Goblins pointed their weapons the trolls , orges and travellers . Soon, Jugem gave an order and they ceased the hostility, giving way for a friendly atmosphere. Enri Emmot goes to Lei and Boris and started to thank them repeatedly for saving Nifrea, bowing multiple times in frantic thank yous. Lei gave an awkward smile and scatched his head.

While it was a tame image for most people, to Lupusregina, it was a scene of dread. The dread increase when she felt a cold hand touching her shoulder and she jolted a bit.

" _But Thi like I said earlier, I don't take pleasure in violence, and I don't want to be involve whatever colourful stuff your Master and your lot currently is planning and I don't want to interfere with it. I have to do what I do just now is only because you forced me when you threatened me and my comrades with violence._

 _So I will save you a face. Let's clean this up by treating this as a "Misunderstanding". You continue to do what you do in Carne Village while we enjoy our peaceful journey unscathed. You can even savage the broken relationship you have with Nifrea. Heh, we might even be friends after this Miss Beta."_

Lupus sweated, both from dread and rage. Then, a hand grabbed her right at the shoulder. Meanwhile a Enri Emmot was approaching the two.

"Lupus-san! Lupus-san!" Enri cried out, there was no fear and surprise on her face. She seemed friendly and pleasant as how she was described. Two meters behind her was a pale-faced Nifrea, standing still looking guilty. He hasn't told Enri about Lupus` true nature.

" _Now remember what I say Lupus and play along. This . Is . A . Misunderstanding. Do you understand?_ "

Instinctively, Lupus did the thing that she will be most ashamed of for the rest of her life. Out of fear, she slowly nodded to the human who dared to hold her by the shoulder, at least she thought that was a human.

Then Enri turned to the duo and closen up on them. She still looked ignorant and deaf to what was really happened.

So Lupusregina shook more violently. But shakingly, she forced herself slowly to form a friendly smile while her eyes were getting dillated and bloodshot. Frantically trying to rebuild her crumbled facade. Around her, the world started to turn black as she did so, spiraling on her face in chaos.

Until she cracked again and she screamed.

...

 **... Present...**

 **...**

"AHHH, FUCK, AHHH! I WILL KILL THAT BITCH!" she screamed and cursed like she never did before. Luckily for her, her bigger sister Yuri Alpha wasn't around at the moment.

Nobody was.

And also to her luck, she did managed to keep her composure and her facade just now during the interaction with Shally, Enri and Nifrea. Saving her job in Carne Village, for now.

"There`s really no need! You already done so much for us. Lei-san." A voice a few metres away sounded. It was the Village Chief`s, beside him was one of the Bitch`s associates. Who was enthusiastically making bricks out of mud and water, building some sort of small structure all by himself.

"What's going on?" She thought.

She approached a nearby Goblin and waved to them. Who pretended to be deaf and hurriedly avoided her. Raising an eyebrow on her forehead.

Then she saw Enri, and approached her.

"Hey En-chan !" She called out, putting on her smile.

"Oh Lupusregina-san."

"So," Lupus flashed an eye at Lei "What's up with that guy?"

"That's Lei-san, the man who was building the village toilet with his own bare hands. Even after saving Nifrea and help us to make peace with the Hoard that was once under the Giant of the East, something that no adventurer had ever been able to accomplish. He only accepted a small amount of reward, and when he heard the Chief lamenting of an lack of toilet in the village. Lei excitingly volunteered for the job and refused any help, when asked about his reason, he said _`It's just good exercise, plus as a good socialist he take pleasure in such things.`_ Don't know what that meant, but a good person nevertheless. It felt bad as we didn't offer enough to them despite of what they did, it almost felt like cheating them."

Enri sighed and lowered her head. When she looked at Lupus, she was reminded of the first time Ainz came to saved them from the Knights from the Empire. A feeling of guilt began to crept up to her heart.

"This is the second time someone had came to our aid and we failed to give back to them. First Ainz-sama, now these Travellers. Even through they didn't ask for it, we are in their unspoken debt."

Lupusregina looked at the Chinese General who had rolled up his sleeves doing hard labour with a big grin but no complaints. Then a group of kids who were playing ball accidentally kicked the ball to his feet. He thrown the ball singlehandedly back to one of the kids who was meters away with precise accuracy and skill. When the kid caught it with a womder, the tall man give them a smile and a slick two finger salute.

Usually she would question the weirdness of humanity, but this fellow was even weird by human standards.

She remembered a moment ago this man was a fierce warrior who would not hesitate to fight a war where he know he will lose, baring his weapons and teeth out at her just now, eyes full of zeal and determination. Now he had changed to a completely different man, a friendly man doing community service volunteeringly while double finger-saluting kids with style, something you can only see in a Children's story book.

It sorta disgust her, time to change the subject.

"So how did anything went, with Nif-chan and uhh ... everything else."

"Nif-Chan had made a splendid recovery thanks to the travellers. So far things went smoothly with the travellers and the trolls, we were told of this undead threat called the Monument of Ruin, emanating within the Great Forest of Tob. Thanks to the help of Shally-san and the Travellers. We are working with the Eastern Tobians, the Trolls and Orges formerly under the Giant of the East to counter this threat if needed. They also agreed to make the Great Forest of Tob a safe place to travel while keeping the beasts in check now that the Wise King is gone. It did saved us a lot of money needed to be paid for the Adventurers for protection. Of course all of these were in exchange if we agreed trade with them, pay them and teach them things like magic and farming. Things we can easily afford. Although the Travellers agreed to cover most of these terms such as education and farming and many other things to make them into civilized society. They really are good people."

"Hmph, yeah." Lupusregina grunted.

"Oh anyways Lupus-san, I forgotten to thank you for your troubles in finding Nifrea-san. Please accept my apologies for my rudeness." Enri bowed sincerely.

" Hahaha, It's alright En-chan. No problem at all." Lupusregina laughed and scratched her head. Putting on a humble act. Good for her, these stupid humans rarely notices things, such as her agonizing bitterness that still lingers from just now.

"Well if there isn't anything else En-chan, then I should take my leave and go back home, I could really take a nap after all this stuff."

"Wait, there is still one more thing I will like to ask."

Lupusregina`s curiousity was aroused.

"Just now when the Goblins and I talked with Shally and Du-Te, while I am glad we have come to a agreement between Carne and the East Tobians. However, Unlai and many of the Goblin complimented me for being a good leader and gave me a look that scared me. But that's not all, I even heard rumours about the Chief said he was going to make me his successor."

"Is that so∼su, well congratulations En-chan, then I wish you on the best of luck on that."

"No this is bad! I am just a simple village girl, how can I become the Chief!? I ... I am worried for the responsibilities that come behind it, I know I will regret it if I become the Chief and I know it will be retarded. I...I need an idea about this, please help me Lupusregina-san. "

Enri grabbed Lupus` hand with both hands, who responded to the girl`s gesture in surprise.

"Help me Lupusregina-san!" She repeated.

Normally, Lupus would take this opportunity to make a lewd joke , but her mood was too drained by the Masked Asshole she met from the forest earlier.

Hearing this however, Lupusregina slipped away from her carefree persona into something haunting and bewitching . Her adorable wide opened eyes had been narrowed, just like when she was "fighting" with Shally just now, and her mouth had curled into a blood-chilling smile. Her mood has had sweeten up as a bad idea in her sadistic mind.

"To begin with, if you`re being pushed into a position and you`re going to regret it, then you`d better not take it begin with. But...that's my opinion anyways."

Lupusregina bend closer toward Enri`s face, a wicked light glimmered on her eye as she did.

" I'm not telling you what to do or anything. You should sit down and think carefully on this. But I`ll be frank, it doesn't matter if you or someone else is the chief, whoever does it is going to mess up sooner or later. There's only forty-one people I know who'll never make a mistake. So, there's no point worrying about what happens when you fail. But when you think about it calmly, nobody's better suited to the job than you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask the Gobs, when the Village was attacked by Undead Monsters from the whatever of Ruin and you know you cannot win. Imagine the situation with yourself as the chief and yourself not being the chief."

Lupus changed her expression , back to her carefree self. Showing both of her empty palms to Enri while slightly lying back in a relax position.

"Ahhhh, this is boring. Haaa, this doesn't suit my tastes at all. Ah~ it would be more fun if you didn't become the chief and a **beautiful tragedy** befell the village, En-chan~."

"—Eh?"

"Hehe~"

 **"All tragedies are ugly, no tragedy zis ever beautiful. Tragedies are tragic and ugly hence they are call tragedies."**

" ...!"

A new voice chimed in, her accented annoying and foreign voice.

Lupus`s relaxed palm had clenched into fists, her refreshed mood had turned sour as she turned to the source of the voice.

Shally flanked by Jugem and Nifrea were approaching them.

"Unless you see ugly as beauty because of some moral ambiguity? Or was it somethin elsé, or maybe you are **planning something tragic to this young lady here and give her a tragic end?** Meh I have no idea, but it stenched of malice and evil, the smell ... of no-good." The Vampire spoke in a low accusing tone. It was the tone that detectives spoke to a murder suspect in the old movies from the 1960s.

To top that up, she lit a cigar on her mouth with a weak fire spell, while wearing her shit-eating mask.

Jugem and Nifrea both gasped. They both broke a cold bead of sweat down their neck. Lupus glared at Vampire with bloodthirsty yellow eyes, a soft growl she managed to conceal inside her.

Then the Vampire Commissar remove her cigar with two fingers, and let out a puff of smoke to escape from her the mouth of her emotionless mask.

"heh...heh, heh heh, some scary eyes you have there, that adorable scary face! I am just joking, joking. We are friends afterall, Friends! A Friend I made just a few minutes ago at a knifepoint even more. And as friends, friends joke with one another da ∼ ha ha ha ha ..."

Shally continued laughing and she slung a arm over lupusregina`s neck, emphasizing their friendship while dragging her away from the trio until their backs were facing them. Enri, Nifrea and Jugem can saw Shally crossing her fingers.

"Da Miss Beta? Ha Ha Ha∼"

Lupus snickered a bit, she slung an arm over Shally`s neck too and then...

"Heh...heh heh AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Lupus laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shally laughed too, one hand still resting on the Werewolf's shoulder while another hand has retracted into covering her stomach from all the laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Lupus laughed more maniacally. Madness and anger shined from her eyes as she did so.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH∼AHAH, HA! HA!" Shally laughed harder in retaliation and defiance, as if they both were contesting in a laugh competition.

"What`s going on." Enri asked, a bit creeped out by all this.

Both Nifrea and Jugem turned pale. Uneasily giving eye contact with one another, before looking back at the two women "friendily" laughing together.

Then, Lupus also wrapped her arm around tightly around Shally`s neck, constricting her. But from Enri`s view , it seemed like a friendly grip on the shoulder. A gesture common among friends with each other. However even she knew something is wrong here.

 **"Bitch, I am going to kill you "** Lupus darkly hissed, loud enough for only the Masked traveller to hear.

Stopped laughing, she strangled Shally closer until her cheek touched hers while still making it seem she was friendily "resting" an arm on her neck. left cheek pressing against Shalltear`s.

"I would like to see you try, but it will raise suspicions, possibly failing your mission. Plus just don't do anything dumb or evil, they could easily realize something out of place due to that little display we did just now. " Shally calmly said, with hints of boredom spiked within it.

"Heh, one little memory spell and I fix everything."

"If you alter someone's memory about a event as huge as this, people nearby will notice discrepancies and you will be the biggest suspect. Plus I knew you would attempt something like that as you are a talented magic caster, so I administrated a Memory-spell vaccine to Nifrea."

"Nani?"

Shally pulled out a syringe with purple liquid inside it. But in a way where the other`s can't see except herself and Lupusregina.

"Da, Thi did cause I dun like you very much. Vut rest assured, I dunno what your master did, but the villagers including Nifrea is still grateful to your lot. And as much as I hate malicious arrogant liars like you, what I said just now is honest, I just want a peaceful trip and a good night sleep. So all you need to do is not fuck it up and don't fuck with us. In fact all of this can be avoided if you don't fuck with us earlier. Don't waste their gratitude and my peace offering, those are finite resources."

This whore, dared to mock her and threathen her! She was lucky that the Boy Nifrea and his Goblins was there to obstruct her work. But without them...

"Heh, After you leave the village Shally..."

" `then you will kill me and give me a horrible death da? ` Don do pointless things thi friend, know that you are lucky just now. You know vhy?

 **"Hik!"**

This time Lupus felt herself pulled to Shally`s face and almost choked at her strength that surprisingly beaten hers when she tightened her lock on her neck.

 _"... Vecause Nifrea won't be there to save your ass anymore."_

Shally released her grip on her and Lupus hungrily took in a gasp of fresh air.

Lupus said nothing but eyed Shally a glare both hateful and surprise, before turning invisible and made her leave with haste. Shally heaved a sigh of relief and then turned back at the Carne trio behind him.

"So where did we left off?" She asked, back in her cheerful tone.

"I...I am going to tell Enri that I am going back to E-Rantel to pick up my Grandmother and move here together."

"Your grandmot ... Lizzie Bareare, isn't she the best pharmacist in E-Rantel!? And she's staying in our village!?" Enri exclaimed, excited over hearing that E-Rantel`s best pharmacist is moving to their village.

"Yup that`s her, She was quite reluctant to leave her old shop and was quite fond of it, took her pride in her trade in E-Rantel for a decade or more. Then right after the Zurrernorn incident, she wanted to move here, she said it's much safer here thus she can earn more here. Plus she can help me in my research for potions to sent to Ainz-sama."

"That's great! But wouldn't moving in cost a lot Nifrea-san? If she is a reowned pharmacist she might have a lot of equipments and potions to bring with her so you might need to hire a huge courier to carry so much from E-Rantel to Carne. Furthermore, adventurers may need to be hired to escort you, are you sure you are ok?" Enri asked in concern.

"Zat`s where we come in." Shally chirped.

"Ehh?"

"You see that bad boy over there?" Shally used her thumb to point to the Gigantic Caravan MCV behind her. The train of Caravans is intimidating enough, with tall trailers linked together, it seem like it was able to transport a entire village from Carne to E-Rantel. "That's our Caravan, that Bad boy can fit a entire shop and so much more. Sometimes, I can't deny ingenuity of Soviet Engineering, god damn Sekri will sure brag and boast a lot after this."

"Shally?! Your helping us again? why?!"

"Vell, our crew are traveling to E-Rantel regardless, Nifrea is kind enough to be our guide so this is the least we can for him in return. Plus, it would also save him a lot of money if we escorted him instead."

Enri was stunned, this seemed almost surreal to her. These group of travellers, who have did so much... and she cannot do much in return except for a small "Thank you", The only words she can mouth.

"Ahh no problem, just trying to be a good socialist here, but however Nifrea, Thi know this is sudden so I apologize if I asked."

Nifrea turned to Shally.

"What is this Zurrernorn incident?"

"Oh, several days ago, a undead cult called Zurrernorn kidnapped me and try to use me to raise a undead army and take over E-Rantel, but then A ... I mean "Dark Hero" Momon and his aide Nabe saved me."

" `Dark Hero` Momon?"

"He is the same adventurer who tamed the Wise King isn't he?" Enri asked

"Vat?! So he was the selfish showoff responsible for what is happening in the Great Forest of Tob? And that happened in just a span of a few days?!" Shally exclaimed, startling everybody, surprised at how blunt she could be at a celebrity like Momon.

Then Shally jolted a bit, and then slowly turned to Nifrea.

 **" Something doesn't add up. "**

Enri, Jugem and Nifrea looked at the eccentric traveller with confusion. Who already started stroking the chin of her mask in thought, while smoking a cigar.

"I...Is there something wrong?" Nifrea asked.

"Your Grandma, does she enjoy her job in E-Rantel, how dedicated she was?"

"My Grandmother loved her job with every fiber of her being, she worked day and night in the alchemy and had a passion towards it, as well as a talent. It was her who made me interested in making potions too. Despite her age, she`s still very sharp and strict in her work."

"Alright, something is definitely wrong here."

"What do you mean?" Nifrea asked, now serious.

"A intellectual who takes pride in her work as the best Pharmacist in E-Rantel eh? So why is a smart Woman like her suddenly want to stay in a village like Carne? Right after a incident that included our "protagonist" Momon, she abandoned her pride as the best Pharmacist of E-Rantel and settled here to "earn more". Now, if that's true she would have stayed in E-Rantel instead , a big city which houses a bigger population than Carne, a small Frontier Village with a population consist of only dozens of people. A poor business choice for a Sharp woman like her, and I believe her being a senile old fool is definitely not the answer."

Something in Nifrea`s mind clicked, he knew where this was going...

"And furthermore, both Ainz Ooal Gown and Momon were involved in this, the same man who caused the dilemma in Tob just few days ago, not too long from when this Ainz fellow showed up and did his heroic debut here less than a mile away. All the events happened so fast and so near raises my eyebrow. Especially that his subordinate gave me a very bad first impression and even more so when now that your Grandma traded her pride and soul to make potions for Carne`s foreign saviour, Mr Gown." Shally said crossing her arms.

Momon, Ainz, Carne... Nifrea was surprised at how she was able to made a connection so fast. But Enri felt slightly offended at Shally`s insinuations on Ainz Ooal Goan, but she cannot deny that her deductions so far made sense and she doesn't enjoy confrontations. So she responded with a question.

"W...What are you trying to imply about Ainz-sama?"

Part of her still have faith in Ainz. Nifrea on the other hand, despite still trusts Ainz, but he had a weird feeling after whatever happened at the plains just now. Especially after Shally pointed so many things out.

"I not claiming anything as I too am not sure and doesn't have enough proof. But I have my suspicions that your all are being played like pawns."

 **"!..."**

 **"Pawns?** But what does Ainz-sama have to gain from us? We are just simple villagers of a frontier village with little to offer!"

"A village of loyal supporters which he can manipulate into his own bidding through emotional blackmail, possibly use as extra manpower to takeover this Re-Etize Kingdom which is in a Kleptomatic state plagued with corruption and class struggles from how Nifrea described it, perfect for him to start revolts to his own favour where you all will be his militia. As well to spread his name and build himself a shiny reputation to fool more people into his fold. And for Nifrea and his Grandmother, he basically now owned a local RnD department for potion making with two of the best pharmacist of E-Rantel working in it. This is too much to gain from ."

Enri widened her eyes , from how Shally described Ainz, it gave her a different perspective of the village`s saviour. Despite doubts, most of her was still loyal to the village`s saviour, but she can't deny that this foreigner, a third party have a point. Nifrea too, but he tried to speak out regardless.

"But Ainz has much more superior potions and crafts than us average human can ever make, why does he need us to help him research in alchemy?"

"Superior potion implies expensive "superior" potion making procedures that will take more time and resources. Plus, I heard that this Ainz is also foreigners like us, hence he lacked knowledge of this place around us and his resources from his homeland is probably finite. Like those high-quality potions, which will probably run out eventually without a sustainable supply. Hence, why not have two local pharmacist whom are the best in their city help him research a way to mass-produce cheaper Quality health potions for his disposal?"

Nifrea widened his eyes. His grandmother leaving her shop and pride all of a sudden. How could he not notice it.

'And it seems Nifrea, you know something about this Momon fella innit? **I hear a crack in your voice** when his name was first mentioned."

"I...I" Nifrea stuttered.

Seeing this, Shally sighed and turned away.

"Vell I am not going to pry anymore due to my respect to you, and I dun want to get my nose into some problems that may threathened my peace, despite my urges to expose assholes who exploited the trust of the unknowing, it's the most nauseating evil. I just warn you all that something is brewing, do not to see things on the surface, do not trust anyone easily, and always be on your highest guard to notice discrepancies."

"Wouldn't that mean we can't trust you too, Shally-san?" Jugem asked and folded his arms.

Shally chuckled and heaved her shoulders.

"Vell, maybe me too, those are just friendly advices my friends."

"Then why are you telling us all this?" Nifrea asked.

"Well, because I felt like it and part of me is hypocritical. Most importantly while I have no problem lying to people but hate it when arrogant people lies to other people, especially to me and those people I get along."

Such a bold yet honest confession of being a liar.

" Everytime when Thi imagined a arrogant giant who enjoyed having people trampled like ants then played them like puppets thinking his infallible, smug and proud brimming with hubris... I can't help it."

Shally let smiled and took a puff of her cigar. Her eyes rolling up in satisfaction and she continued her monologue.

"I can't help it, even if it may be the irrational thing to do, but I do luv to be a busybody, walk up to his face and point a middle finger then ruin his plans with a smile on my face. Just like how I did with the Counts and my Ma back in the Revolution for Transylvania. I will feel intense satisfaction as a deliverer of Karma." Shally said, a dark fire burning in his eye.

"Eh?" Enri was confused. Doesn't understand a word said by the Vampire. Who chuckled in response

"Heh, well I am going to check on Sekri, just think about what I said. For now..."

Shally spit the cigar onto the ground and stomp it into a pile of ash. Taking a canteen of wine out of her coat and drank it. Shally waved the trio a good bye.

"...La revedere. (Rom : goodbye)" She said as she walked away.

Leaving behind mixed feelings for the trio to digest.

"Jugem-san, what is your opinion of the travellers?" Nifrea asked.

"Hmm they all doesn't reek of any ill-intent compared to that Lupusregina woman. She gives me the creeps, I sense a monster deep within her, however these travellers, while they don't exactly conceal an typical evil monster within they still are … unique. But the ones interests me the most is that man Lei, that girl Katyusha and especially that woman Shally..."

Jugem said as he trailed his eyes at Shally`s back.

"I admit, that woman Shally have balls, I think the ones who noticed Lupusregina`s nature are me, you , Enri-sama , my brothers and Shally." Jugem looked at Enri, who had despite being skeptical of the Goblin`s warning about one of Ainz Ooal Gown`s servants, she was already catching up. Nifrea, had been totally convinced from his experience eariler.

"And despite seeing the Monster behind the facade, she still went on to challenge it. Either she's mad, or she's someone strong enough to match up to her, or she's both...regardless, she is a daring and weird individual."

A loud sound rumbled behind the trio, and few meters stood a Lei and a newly constructed shed, which was surprisingly nice for the village toilet.

"Alright Tongzhimen, it's done!" Lei cried, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a white towel.

"And that man Lei, while it's unnatural for a average human or any being in general. It seems he does take pleasure doing labor for others even if it's complete strangers, and he is a good person to get along compared to Lupusregina, to top that up his smile felt more real than that monster earlier. He is one of the few people I know who can tolerate those monstrous kids and their ball games without getting mad."

Enri smiled awkwardly at this. Lei afterall was the first person she saw this enthusiastic on building a toilet for a village of strangers he met in less than a day. And from how he refuses to use Ainz`s golems or asked help shown a airheaded side of the Infantry General.

"But, He isn't to be underestimated. He shown tremendous strength from how he lifted logs and bricks solely by himself and he have the arms and built of a fierce warrior. Furthermore, just by his stubbornness on refusing help from Golems or his men, and his tolerance of those kids shown endurance. And how he thrown the ball back shown shown skill, as if his been trained as a slinger in an army for decades. However what troubled me most is those hands."

The three looked more closer to Lei`s hands. Even from a distance, the two humans were stunned by what they saw.

"I...It`s covered... in scars." Enri pointed out

"Indeed Enri-sama, hands usually tell the man. And this tells us that this man isn't just a fierce warrior. But a warrior who have been thrown into hell, and fought out of it, killing hundreds of foes … with a smile on his face... Picturing that gives me shivers, we are lucky he isn't our enemy right now, or his resolve and determination would have wiped us all if he dedicated his soul to it."

Nifea turned away from Lei and back to the general direction where Shally disappeared to, which was also apparently where the last notable traveller was currently at.

"What about Katyusha-san?"

"Now that girl… was something else. " Jugem said breaking a cold sweat, while he turned to look at Sekri. Who was standing among with group of Goblins. Sparks and flashes erupted in the crowd.

On closer inspection it seemed Sekrit had turned her hand into a welder, using it to fix an structure made of cobblestone and steel.

"All done !" She chirped with a bright smile, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Woah she finished building a furnace in just a matter of seconds?!"

"Soviet Engineering blyats! Always reliable and stronk, UwU!" She boasted with a pride smile on her face.

"Even through she had a body of a kid , she had unnatural blacksmithing skills. However thay ain't most alarming thing about her." Jugem commented.

"Normally I would say she was just a kid, but after all I went through I dunno what to say anymore. So what is she Jugem?"

"Wise words Enri-sama, and about that it even weirded me out when I say this … she can be only a defined as a walking contradiction."

"...?"

"You know Lupusregina, her happy side was a facade and we can feel a bone-chilling bloodlust underneath. We felt something similar from Katyusha just now back at the fields, everyone of us Goblins can feel it. A War Machine of fury with a left arm of steel, we know she will take all us down without us leaving a scratch on her if she wishes. Then when the air was cleared and she decided to help us build a furnace, a rather complex one at that, she became a collected and mature instructor who commanded my troops to operate the device well with wisdom. And Now… she became a child no different than the ones playing with her friends at the fields over there. All sides of her are genuine, not one is a facade, but they change sides in a matter of a dice roll ." Jugem said.

"Oi Sekrit, Ve are leavin!" Shally called out from the Caravan.

"Alright coming!" She cried as she hastily morphed her hand back to normal as she hurried off.

The Goblin and her Leader watch as the girl hop onto the metal tower of the Caravan, and dive in through a hatch.

"However, she is still someone reasonable enough to get along with, as at least she have sides with pure intentions." Jugem commented.

Enri saif nothing but solemnly nodded.

"Oh boy! You coming?" Lei called out to Nifrea.

"Ah! Alright Coming! I will see you soon" Nifrea called back.

"Be Safe Nifrea-san! Don't give me another heart attack this time!" Enri cried.

"I will!"

They watched as Nifrea entered the carriage and popped himself out of a window the wave at them. The horses gave a neigh as they pulled Nifrea, the trains away down to the road, getting smaller and smaller as they went further away from the village.

Jugem crossed his hands as his eyes trailed the Red Flags flying on the moving Caravans. Moving to a setting sunset where the sky had turned orange and red.

 **"Let's hope we last this out with them as friends, because if Ainz decided to go against us … those strange strangers may our only hope against this demon named Ainz."**

…

Few metres above the village , a fiery eye Lupus watches over Carne. Floating in midair with her ［Fly］ spell. Narrowing once she saw the Caravan moving away from it and her in an extraordinary speed.

Like a supposed prey that cannot be caught up to or even be eaten by a voracious wolf like herself. This infuriates her.

She touched her neck where that scum strangled her and denied her of the dominance she was meant to assert. This caused her to growl softly.

 **"Lupus imouto-san."**

A voice called from behind.

Lupus broke a cold sweat and turned to her back. Quickly changing into her carefree self again with her ever convincing smile.

"Hello Yuri-nee! Long time no see!"

A stern looking Yuri Alpha stood behind her. The oldest of the Battle Maids look ever intimidating with her armoured Maid Uniforms, green spiked gauntlets and her spectacles.

"What happened Sister?..." Yuri asked coldly.

"Wha...what do you mean Yuri-nee?" Lupus asked back with a smile.

"Your facade may work with humans, but not with me, your sister. I know your not yourself today, as your sister, it is my concern to ask what happened that agitated you so much ?"

" Ha Ha ha, Everything is fine and swell around here ∼ su. Take a look around, the human insects is still minding their business and the three important ones are still place well at their spots. Nothing bad happened under my watch ∼ su!"

A cold glint shone on Yuri`s spectacles tells her sister that she didn't brought whatever she said. Causing Lupus to gulp.

Then Yuri sighed. Seeing that , Lupus let out a sigh of relief.

"Regardless , I am here to tell you that Lord Demiurge are planning an attack upon E-Rantel and he required our presence for a meeting."

" **Attack**? The human city?! Finally some fun at last ∼ su!"

Lupusregina gleamed and her mood lit up. Knowing that implied deaths of many , many humans that is. Detasting this aspect of her sister, Yuri shook her head.

"Just be sure to make a report of what happened this week about Carne once we are back at Nazarick."

Lupus let a sigh of defeat, thinking her sister had forgotten about all that.

"Understood, Yuri-nee."

Yuri-Omega finished by turning her back.

"Oh yes, how`s Ainz-sama?" Lupus asked.

The vice-commander of the Pleiades halted, before slowly turning back to her sister with sad look.

"He isn't in a good mood and Shalltear`s still nowhere to be found. Nigredo had used up all kinds of her scrying spells but still no avail. Regardless, Ainz-sama still managed to steel himself to complete this mission."

"A true leader with a will of iron, as expected of the Great Ainz-sama." Lupusregina said. "I wonder where is Flatchest-san doing."

" Something of no good I assume, but I feel have a ominous feeling towards this. And I fear that she may come back stronger than before. And till then, we whole Nazarick will respond against her and her new Master controlling her as our first decision, a preemptive strike."

"Heh, don't worry Yuri-nee san." Lupus chimed, her sadistic smile curling back to her face. Her face darkening into something sinister.

"Ainz-sama is one of the Forty-one people who will never make a mistake. And will never know defeat in their name. Just like her last betrayal, Shalltear will fall and come back to Nazarick regardless of how strong she became, and her new master? I would love imagine what Ainz will do to him when he got his hands on that scum…"

…

Unknownst to the Battle Maids on the skies. On the tower of the Caravan where Two Vampires were. A Sniper scope was held by a Commissar Shalltear to watch the two scheming Maids like birds.

 **"So, zere are more than one vof them I see."**

Shalltear commented. Before passing the scope back to Camila.

"Thi wonder what they are planning. Wish we had a microphone installed up there."

All Camila looked at the lips of the Battle Maids move.

"Something vof no good of course, but rather not go violence as first move, as long as it doesn't concern us that is. Just alway remain a wary eye on them." The Commissar said.

"A sound decision Tovaras Commissar." The Vampire Journalist attached the sniper scope to the lense of her camera, then she took the modified camera and took a picture up at the sky.

A Camera film exited out of the Camera. A close up picture showing a Maid with a bestacled Cold expression with hair tied into a bun and the other Maid who is a Werewolf with a detestable face of arrogance that had gotten into Commissar Shalltear naughty list.

"Bun _(Rom : Good)_ , Commander Lazarev and ze Securitate will have a good profile picture at Mr Ooal Gown`s killer Maids. I will send this to him through the Communicater right away."

Shalltear held the photos to view, She squinted her eyes at the face of two maids imprinted on the film.

 _For some reasons however, the longer she looked at them. The stronger the feeling of déjà vu._

…

...

 **-Two More Chapters before The General`s Challenge!**

 **Trivia :**

 **General Challenge is the Boss Fight in the CnC and General franchises. Mainly Generals and Red Alert 3.**

…

 **So after watching too many Jojo, I wanna take leap of faith and experiment with a some bullshitting. Cuz why not lol. Gonna try something unique beside just the plain old clashing of sword and throwing OP spells.**

 **P.s I apologize for the late submission of this chapter. So far lifes problems and portfolios and other project bled my time. Plus I had been working on other fanfics to.**

 **So all I want to say is don't worry. I will continue this fanfic to my best effort. See you soon!**


	8. Backroom Preparations

**...**

 **Ep VI Backroom Preparations.**

…

 **Part I : Clearing the Mists**

 **World Socialist Alliance**

 ***General Vladimir Moskvin***

 **Katze Plains**

…

Two skeletons staggered idly on the misty plains of Katze, one wore a battered bronze armour while the other wore a slightly higher quality golden one. One used to serve the Kingdom of Re-Estize the other of the Empire of Baharuth. Both now damned souls wandering aimlessly as husks of their formerselves as their nations tossed them like fodder to serve petty ambitions.

Such tragedy and befell on this chaotic misty wasteland. A playground for the Kings and the Rich , a graveyard for many.

Then, a soft whirring screech alerted the two undead. it was soft at first , but it got louder within seconds.

The Skeleton from Bararuth look up, and if it can squint it's eyes it will. As something big and black came spiraling down as it descended from where heaven should be. Yet on it, wrote : "From Russia With Love." with a Red star and a Hot Babe in skimpy bomber uniform painted on its side.

The Bomb smash right onto the helmet of the poor skeleton and the whole place lit up in white with a ear-deafening ring. From a distance, a huge mushroom cloud can seen rising from the horizon.

 **"Kirov Reporting…"**

A grating voice echoed above.

A fleet , dozen of something Black , huge and Shark-like flew in V-formation over the crater where the two undead used to be. And it doesn't take a second before a wave of skeletons and zombies swarm over the crater in the direction where the Kirovs came from towards a symphony of gunfire. To where hell was.

Sizzling electricity and more flamboyant explosions along with the ecstatic cries of men and undead cleared the misty air. As waves and waves of undead charged towards a trench only to be steamrolled by the Metal tracks of the Tesla Tanks, fried into piles of ash through it's coils, or bombed and gun down by the Migs and Kirov Airships above.

"HAH ! These load of rotten meatbags zare still rushin' art us! Can't Brainless bones and skins understand! RUSHING B ZIS OUR JOB, OUR SPECIALTY!"

A Supermutant laughed as he lobbed another shell at a group of zombies point blank with his flakcannon which he wield easily like a pistol. His Ushanka almost knocked off his head at the recoil.

"Oh my , at least I think we won't be making Supermutants from dead people. Right Tong Zhi?." A Nukeneer sighed through his filtration mask

"What?" The Supermutant cried in the hellfire as he loaded another shell.

"Uhh, Just making a capitalist reference."

The Nukeneer loaded another Ballistic shell into the mortar. Beside him, follow suit a line of Nukeneer in the same PLA combat hazmat uniforms and a battery of Portable Nuclear Mortars decimated a line of charging undead. It was soon clear that the medieval undead was no match for the technological superiority of the 20th century Red Warmachine.

Above, a Black Kirov Airship watched over her army. Flanked by several other kirovs, Twinblade helicopters and MIGs whom made the sky a hell for the dead below through an assortment of bombs, missiles and machine gunfire.

On that Black Kirov deck was a man, three times the size of an average, crossing his hand behind his back. He breathed in the Air that stench of radiation, death and war into his system and exhaled a breath of relief as if it was a spring breeze.

 _"Ahh… smells like Chernobyl."_ The Man commented.

Right as he said that, a loud rumble caused the whole Kirov to tremble a bit and the Soviet Ghoul sighed and scratched his beard for a second.

But still unmoved.

"General Moskvin, we have a problem." the Vice-Captain of the Kirov cried out beside a beeping radio station.

"Da Comrade Georgi, I can see that clearly with both of my eyes."

A beastly roar pierced the air of the Katzes, catching all attention. It was a beast, wings , claws and size of a dozen men, but no skin or flesh only bones. A **Skeletal Dragon.**

The **Nuclear Tank Hunters** gave a warcry and lobbed some shells at the monster. It did some damage and pain was visible, but not enough to bring down the beast. With a swing of the tail a line of the Tank Hunters were knocked off their feet.

"What do we do Comrade General?" The Georgi asked.

"Comrade, If we cannot take down Big Lizard with guns we use bigger guns, and if we don't then we have to retreat and find guns bigger than the bigger guns. But for now, Fire the **V4** s."

The Vice-captain saluted and pressed the button on his headset and screamed to it.

"FIRE THE V4s!"

"Da!" The voice from the other line responded.

On the ground, a woman in red jumpsuit and beret ended her call through her intercom. She turn to her fellow Artillerywomen and screamed.

"This is it Comrades, you heard our Glorious General! Now fire the rockets for the Union!"

" _ **Da**_!" A Chorus of Artillerywoman screams cried back.

A few meters away , the Skeleton Dragon was struggling with the Tesla Tanks chaining it down with their tesla beams. It let out an angry roar but paused, when it noticed something was descending from the skies.

Like Meteors, with a trail of fire behind them. The V4 Missiles descended from the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind their back. Spinning and flying towards the Dragon before its sight.

The sharp tip dived straight for the hollow eyes of the beast with utmost precision.

Even if it doesn't have a heart, the Skeleton dragon felt it's heart raced, before it got blown into a million bones that come descending to the ground like a blessed rain. The Dragon Skull fell and embedded itself on the sandy battlefield in a plum of dust.

With that, a Supermutant Flagbearer marched to the head of the Dragon and planted the Crimson Flag of the Soviet Union onto its skull. Causing a shockwave that sent a ripple across the fields.

Something had been complete…

The mist started to clear, the Undead that were marching towards the Red Army Forces suddenly collapse and crumble onto the ground. Rays of sunlight started showering the ground.

The Soldiers looked around for a moment`s pause, before Cheering loudly.

And thus a playground of the Kings and Riches had been taken by the unfurling of the Crimson flag of the Red Army.

" **URA URA URA**!" was chanted by the Soviet Troops as celebratory Jubilance filled the air.

On his Command Airship. Moskvin caressed his beard and nodded in satisfaction. On the map of one of his control panel that depicted the Katze Plains, highlighted grey, one sector of it flickered into the Red Army Red in a beep.

 _"It is done Comrade Supreme Commander, Sector-A2 is now officially Red Army Territory."_ He said to a microphone that was built into his suit.

" _Well done Comrade General Mosvin. Getting rid of the feral undead gives us more land and power while driving us closer and closer to the waters. Soon, we will have a Navy of our own this rate_." Lazarev said , overseeing the whole spectacle through a monitor inside his own office.

"Da, soon we can have back our beautiful Akulas Submarines , Red Octobers and not to mention the Dreadnoughts. As well as finally able to have an income of my favourite Salted Fish. Da Comrade Lazarev?"

"Indeed, indeed, but our work here isn't done and our time to be complacent is never. But tonight, we should have a drink together after all to celebrate this victory as Gaiety, afterall, is the most outstanding feature of our Union."

"Da, also, how is the expedition of little Sekri, the Romanian and the Chinese go?"

"Oh, so far so good, from what I heard they made contact with civilization there, made alliance with a local tribe of Trolls and villagers there. And is heading to one of the big cities of the Country Re-Estize."

"Khorosho, I hope they bring back good Souvenirs at the end of this. However, I apologize to sound pessimistic, still is there anything went wrong in the middle of their trek?"

"Well…"

Lazarev looked at the Telegraphs and photos Shalltear sent to him over this few dates. More attention on the photographs of the two sinister-looking Maids have a scheming conversation in the skies.

"There was some setback naturally. But from what I heard from the Commissar, everything was resolved … so far, according to the papers and messages she sent me. Right now things went smooth again for that dynamic trio."

"As expected of the little Bat, tell them Moskvin sends his regards. Moskvin out."

"Da Comrade Moskvin, see you soon."

The Conversation ended with a soft beep.

Lazarev sighed, and he sat back on his chair and back on his paperwork. He wasn't so sure how long this will last.

He looked outside of the window. Down at the City of the Red Garrison, where a bustling city that looked both 20th Century and sci-fi stood. The Street Lamps blew away the night showing the various rich cultures of the Red factions through the Eastern European, Asian and South American architecture. Still, all regions possess the same proceedings of a typical city where traffic is still occuring , the civilian NPCs interacted each other , running shops or having idle chats.

However, as everything was still set in a state of war, Lazarev can still see Units from different Nations patrols the streets, defences manned and active with everybody was still on edge from the effects of the ongoing World War III from Made up Red Alert Universe.

But regardless, everything was still peaceful overall. And the City is thriving, resources is stocked and everybody had taken the news about their sudden dimensional mishap surprisingly well and still respected him as their Supreme Commander For they are afterall, NPCs programmed by him with predictable behavioral patterns he molded for his own entertainment. However he still is well aware of one thing.

None of these are true anymore. They had become real, they are no longer predictable and now they became his responsibility now. New Missions became new problems.

The Chronosphere , the well being of the Red Garrison and the Expedition... where he wondered if putting those three generals there is a mistake whom each raised a specific concern for him individually.

For starters, Lei was made to be the Ultimate Communist, created by a edgy young Lazarev who didn't took account of well ... all this. Written out of boredom and as a lame inside joke. Lei`s character and personality was modelled after the real life national hero Lei Feng, a cultural icon and a subject of Chinese Communist propaganda that survived centuries of political climate and reforms which had his origins traced back to the Maoist Era.

Lei Feng, the real life figure was a soldier that served in the real life People's Liberation Army. Compared to the typical Soldier icons who usually are War Heroes, fearsome , courageous and probably perished in a battle, Lei ... was rather unique, a gentleman portrayed both selfless , patriotic and loyal to the Party but never warsome. He usually helps out villagers in daily chores , school children in co-curriculum activities and his own colleagues with an unnatural enthusiasm and optimism rather than washing himself with the enemy's blood in a battlefield and died with honour. He was more of an friendly helpful neighbourhood officer that everyone want to have in their life rather than an actual soldier. Only martyred in his tragic death which was by a telephone pole that smashed him flat when he tried to save a comrade in a storm.

After his death, he was used to preach Values of Patriotism , selflessness, importance of education and kindness to others, becoming the ideal Chinese rolemodel appearing in posters and school textbooks even today. While many foreign skeptics argued Lei Feng being fabricated and a tool of propaganda etc etc... Lazarev doesn't see the harm of teaching kids basic values of being a nice guy.

Hence, a edgy young Lazarev decided to make his very first general into Lei Feng himself as a inside joke. Added in with cringeworthy voice lines and mannerism for the LoLs. Now that all of this had become pretty much a reality, so was this "Lei Feng" he made. Lazarev pray that his creation don't get squashed by a telephone pole or went broke from his unnatural selflessness.

Now Shalltear...Ahh yes!

He still remembers dying with the bratty vampire loli who wielded a gigantic lance that tore four of his men into shreds. Now, she became one wisecrackling smug Commissar under him. But who knows when she would revert back to her former more sinister alter-ego?

And Sekri? The jingoistic Mecha Loli had multi personality disorder.

Lazarev sighed .

Regardless, those three are their Children, one of them is his, two of there are of his friends, Kazeumi and Kazuko. Good people he considered himself to indebted to.

He told himself that he have to remain optimistic and strive forward. So far while there were incidents, he was told that it was promptly resolved and they now even have foreign allies . Even if it was just a few indigenous Trolls who was now managed by Boris the Artillery Bearman as their liason to help them to develop into a Mordern society.

And the second incident was well ... a bit worrying but it's still resolved for now.

Lazarev sat his chair and rubbed his temple.

Still, all he need to do was to tap into his Grand Strategy game knowledge and play safe. Such as establishing trade and maintain economy, defend borders well, keep everybody happy and not go to war unless necessary, basically be a good basic and realistic leader rather than a fictitious "Supreme Commander" that send his forces and steamroll over everything ... screw that.

Oh, Maybe a science victory will be a cool end goal, like sending a Sputnik to the Space of the New World or an expedition across the seas to discover a new world in The New World?

A peaceful rise to power, a new silk road!

Well...

Lazarev took a sip of his vodka,

he still have work to do, Lazarev thought to himself, but as he do so, he felt his hand touching a picture of two maids floating at the skies, having some sort of devious conversation with each other. He can't help but had his attention piqued by it.

Especially that sinister looking maid with the wolf ears. A label was written under the picture in Commissar Shalltear`s neat handwriting :

" _Lupusregina Beta and her unnamed associate , Carne Village, September 1989_."

"Why does that name sounded so familiar..."

 **"...!"**

Then Lazarev widen his eyes.

...

 **Part II : E-Rantel**

 **World Socialist Alliance**

 ***General Vladimir Moskvin***

E-Rantel

…

 **Hours Earlier...**

"Waaa!" Shalltear wowed as she passed under the cobblestone arcs of the City Gate.

"The Gates of Moscow way cooler compared to this, We have glorious tanks, lines of Artilleries and walls of glorious reinforced Soviet Steel. And you get impressed by a few rocks and wood?" Sekri commented.

"As expect from someone uncultured. Ve are in the presence of an authentic Medieval Architecture and experience. Vere actual city walls is in tip top shape manned by actual Guardsmen instead of being antiques of a bygone era. Zis is a historian`s wet dream. Imagine what reach troves of information and culture we be witnessing behind those gates!" Shalltear said with sparkling eyes and amazement look out the window of the Cabin like a child going to an amusement park.

Camila snapped a shot of urban scenery of E-Rantel. Oblivious to whatever's going on with the two Generals.

"Yare Yare Daze." Sekri grumbled.

In the front row, sat a Nifrea and a sobered Bork (Ivan the Battle Engineer). Who looked like he had seen better days.

"I am surprised they let such a large Caravan like this past into the City. And they didn't detect any magical items or anything suspicious here, either these travellers hide their magic well or is there something else going on here." Nifrea thought to himself.

"OOPA! LOOK AT THAT MINA-SAN!"

Sekri suddenly exclaimed so loud that it threw Nifrea out of his train of thought.

Few steps away from the Caravan stood a booth manned by a lady in a apron before a beeline of kids. With a enchanting smile, she cast a spell that made pretty sparkling snowflakes flutter from her fingertips over a cone and slowly a snow build up into a ball, a walla! A Snow cone was made , cheers erupted from a bewildered children.

From a distance watched a Sparky eyed Sekri who started to drool.

 ***Pat***

Sekri looked up and found Shalltear`s hand on her head.

"Nu."

"Njet?!"

"We just got a small enough cache of local currency that we got from Carne where I strained my throat to convince Lei to acquire. We aren't spending a penny on snow until we earnt more!"'

Sekri`s face darkened, Shalltear`s hand still on her head.

"Aah? Are you sure you are a Commissar? Being this Capitalistic and stingy."

"Are you sure you are older than me? Hungry for such childish delights with a height as cute and childish."

"Oi Baka , you want me to remove the "Un" from your "Undead" status." Sekri growled and her eyes flared red.

"Umm my fellow Tovaras, Thi think ze cone cost two copper pieces each, Thi think we can spare a few on things as trivial, plus Sekri deserved a break, da?"

Shalltear looked at Camila then back at Sekri and sighed , like a tired bigger sister babying sitting a younger one, she concede.

"Fine... just make it quick, according Nifrea, his grandma's shop is two blocks away from here. Don't lose your way z`ere.

"Thanks Camila nee-san! You're the best!"

With that, she opened the door and hopped out of the Caravan as she giddly joined the beeline of children.

"Guess she's still a child at heart."

...

...

...

 **Narberal Gamma** was in a bad mood, as usual. However this time, something felt different. Was it the pests that plagued the streets that she walked on? Was it the task of her being forced to degrade herself to act like them?

Or was it him?

Nabe glares her superior who was accompanying her right. Dressed in a mighty black Armour, with two twin great swords sheathed behind his back, was the Dark Hero Momon.

Who notices his subordinate`s rude glare and asked.

 _"What was it mein Fraulein? A frown is bad for performance, and it surely doesn't look good on a beautiful maiden such as you."_ Momon asked .

Nabe responded with her trademark glare. Normally, it would considered a unforgivable sin to disrespect one`s superior in a place like Nazarick. In fact, she would normally feel blessed to in a superior being`s prescence as part of Nazarick`s culture. If only if her "Superior" isn't a imposter.

The Momon now was none other than Pandora's Actor. A privileged clown who was blessed to be crafted by Lord Ainz himself. As the latter was still busy with all that was going on that had the whole of Nazarick on edge, she have to bear with a rip off version of her Lord for now..

Hopefully it was only temporary for Actor to substitute Lord Ainz for his Adventurer duties. But for now, the two Doppelgangers walk the human plagued streets of E-Rantel .

"Ahh, silence I see? Fitting , but alas even I too dislike the idea of pretending to be Father. But I take this as any task handled by him as a blessing, especially this one! Which is to be sent to see the outside world so bear with me for if I can't contain my enthusiasm for all this. And I have to say, E-Rantel looked beautiful during the daylight right Nabe-san?"

"Noisy, what is amazing about a place crawling with filthy insects and insignificant pests? Do not forget "Momon-san" , you are here because Ainz-sama is straining himself with something that worried everyone with half a brain in Nazarick. So you better curb your nonsense and know your place."

Momon sighed.

"You think I didn't hear of the news about Shalltear and all that? I too am upset and isn't ignorant to my Creator`s worries. But I don't think mooding around is the right way to handle things, especially in situations like this. Try thinking about happier things , keep a positive attitude and you will realize things are much better that way. Especially when I know Ainz-sama well enough that all he wanted was the whole of Nazarick to be happy. "

Nabe gritted her teeth. Even if normally she can bear the other Doppelganger`s antics. All that happen recently, everything had been making Narberal peaking her boiling point. All that was needed was a spark to lit her powderkeg.

Either by filthy humans and their insignificant nonsense.

Or that idiot who was blabbering beside her.

Or...

 ***Splat***

Nabe narrow her eyes and looked down.

A sticky gooey cyan ball of sugar splattered on her cloak, slowly melting down her brown cloak as it dripped its sweet sticky blood onto the floor . Before her was a petit human maggot who seem no older than fourteen, blonde with a detestable messy hair and a weird outlandish hat that look like something only a lunatic would wear. She looked at her with heterochromatic eyes, one red and one yellow. On her hands was the murder weapon.

A Snow Cone without it's snow.

"H...Ha...Hawawa...I am sorry! I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

The girl bowed up and down repeatedly for her mistake. But a shaky Nabe glared at her so hatefully that her hand flex and clenched into dinosaur claws as she barely held herself back from strangling the child.

 **"You...you Brat! You wor..."**

"Ah ha ha, it's alright little one. Mistakes happen."

Momon put a armoured hand on Nabe`s shoulder.

"(Holding a grudge against a apologizing child will look really bad on us fraulein Nabe)"

"O...Oh alright, t...then I will be on my way now."

The girl sniffed and wipe a stray tear before turning around and moving along.

Momon gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was close, now let's keep moving, the Adventurer Guild should be a block and two turns away from here."

Momon took a step forward, but stopped when realizing his companion isn't following, but stood in her spot still, head lowered and still shaking.

"Uhh Fraulein Nabe?"

 _"Filthy insects!...worthless trash!...pathetic cockroaches! Its mother made a mistake birthing it with so much of a lack of height that she should dump her in the river. No...they should both dump themselves in the river and drown in it._ "

"You really doesn't change do yo...?" .

"...!"

Without finishing his sentence, Momon reached for the hilts of his swords. Nabe did the same. A chill went down their spines as they sense an extreme murderous intent coming for them.

Something ominous , something really angry.

"But where?..."

 **"** **Oi Cy** **ka..."**

Then they both turned to the place least expected to be the source.

It was that blonde girl earlier, who was five steps away from them. While Normal Humans cannot see , the two beings from Nazarick saw an red glowing aura of anger rising out of the child, who slowly turned back at them.

Her eyes dilated with rage and no longer heterochromatic, but bright red surrounded by bloodshot veins. Her cone crushed and crumpled inside her fist.

 **"...What did you said about my Oka-san and my height Blyat?!"**

It was a moment of awkward silence as the two adventurers looked at the kid , who seem to only be throwing a tantrum. Still, Momon broke a cold sweat, his guard was up as even if his detection abilities scanned no magical capabilities out of her, but something was still off, so was the intent. But Nabe? The annoyed tired cranky doppelganger just calmly strolled towards her.

"Wait Nabe!"

"Heh?" The Child groaned in hostility and confusion as her adversary towered over her, engulfing her in the doppelganger's shadow.

Then casting her trademark icy glare upon her soul.

"I said , you are a failure ant, take a look at the mirror. A worthless mistake like you have every right to be walked over, crushed and stomped and I am sure no one will notice you for you are as short as your significance."

Usually , the everyday men will shiver and submit into Nabe`s demeanor, even some members in Nazarick was shunned by her coldness. But for some reason, instead of backing off. Momon saw more veins of anger popped out of the girl's forehead, somehow Nabe managed to piss off this kid even more.

Either this human kid is mentally deficient, or something else was going on.

Or worst case scenario, both.

"What's going on there?"

"Isn't that "the beautiful princess" Nabe? What is she doing with a child?"

Momon took a look around and broke a cold sweat. More and more passersbys started to gather around the scene.

"Damn "

Still, this unnecessary conflict can be avoided if one of the girls sucked up their pride and back off. So Momon pulled his companion by her arm.

"Nabe-san we have to go, now!" Momon hissed.

Nabe stiffen a bit.

She narrowed her eyes and made a "tch" sound, meaning she's agreeing to back off, good for her.

But not before she give one last gesture, of benting forward, giving the maggot one last cold glance and spoke.

"Listen up brat, you wasted enough of my time. Now take my advice go to a corner and di... **KUHF!** "

Before she even finishes, her eyes widen and her cheeks puff in red as she spit a glob of saliva, and she bent down even more.

A fist went right through her guts, shaking her intestines a bit , she spit out blood and bent forward in pain.

"...N...Nani."

Now her face was at the same level of the brat before her, the girl whose height she insulted earlier , had a other hand curl into a fist, drawing back her shoulder with a expression of madden rage, before giving Narberal Gamma the hardest blow she had ever taken to the face in her life, so much that it sent her flying.

"NABE!"

The crowd quickly stepped and gave room as Nabe flew right through them to the other end of the road like a rocket.

...

...

...

"Umm where did Katyusha go?"

"She went to buy snow cones Mister Bareare." Nonna answered.

"Oh."

Nifrea went back to spacing out to the everyday busy streets of E-Rantel. Every second one passerby will went past the Caravan.

Then two or more that past him, murmurs and chatter follow. Pointed behind him and moved along to that direction. More chatter ensured.

Then three or more followed...wait. Nifrea craned his head to look behind the caravan, curious.

"Oh?"

He saw behind the caravan, a huge group of people congregated behind them. Piquing Nifrea`s curiosity further, causing him to wonder what kind of daily commotion is E-Rantel gonna provide?

Then the crowd started to shift a bit then split apart as his answer came flying right past him so strong that a gush of wind almost blew him off the driver's seat.

"What the hell was that?!"

Shally popped her head out of a caravan Cabin, and saw in the clearing of the crowd... was none other than a certain blonde headed girl whose fist was still raised and smoking.

" **Oh, Nu**." She mutter.

Meanwhile, a carriage driver was just passing by , not long before he gave a yelp of fear when he notice the incoming projectile speeding towards him. Fortunately for him, he managed to jump off before the impacts lands, same can't be said for the carriage.

And a explosion of sawdust and smoke ensured.

"My Carriage!" The poor driver cried.

"Is that...?" Nifrea gasped, his face slowly distort to that of panic as he realized more and more of what had happened...

The dust settled, revealing none other than Nabe "The Beautiful Princess" , who now had ugly black eye on her face , bleeding nose, and a tattered cloak on her body.

"You Brat!" Nabe try to force out her words through gritted teeth.

A loud whirring noise followed by the smell of sulfur and sparks suddenly warm her scalp alerted her.

Turning behind, Nabe realized Katyusha kneeling was behind her, fixing the ruined carriage, her hand morphed into a welder , through sparks and smokescreen hide her face as she repaired the damaged vehicle.

"M...My Carriage?" the Driver mouthed , stunned.

In a few seconds, the smokescreen cleared, showing the Armour General and a Carriage that looked like it's freshly made, as if a certain battle maid hasn't crashed onto it earlier.

 **"The Carriage has been fixed, but you, your mouth, your face and your attitude..."**

Katyusha stood up and her right hand which once had been a wielder, spun and morphed into a spine-chilling drill ladened with spikes, perfect tenderizing her poor enemy. And she turned to the maid, her metal teeth blaring and her eyes bright red , her drill spun into life with a blood curdling screech.

 **"Now, how should I fix it Sobaka?"**

"..."

There was a sudden urge to back off from this midget before her, for this time, the tables had turned as a she felt Katyusha`s shadow being the one that consumed her, her maddening gaze and the fearsome screech from her hand device shook her soul into a chilling submission.

For the first time in forever, Narberal Gamma shivered in fear, as she truly felt threatened for once, she truly felt ashamed.

"KATYUSHA STOP!"

Nifrea, Lei , Shally and Nonna rushed to the scene.

The drill stop whirring and it morphed back into a regular hand. She turned to her companions and smiled as if nothing happened. Her eyes had reverted back to her normal heterochromia shade.

"Kidding kidding, I am just scaring her for being rude. Oi that rude Onee-san there, learnt your lesson yet?"

The famed adventurer and Battle Maid of Nazarick shook even more with rage. She stood up and drew her Sword and blared her teeth. Her bulging black eye disgraced her face as much as her fragile pride.

"Nabe stop."

Momon step in between her and Katyusha before anymore pointless violence ensures.

 **Whack***

A fist hammered down onto Sekri`s head.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?! Picking fights on the Streets like a schoolgirl who still sucks on her thumb! This isn't how a proper socialist behaves! This isn't how anyone properly behaves!" An enraged Lei twirled his fist on Katyusha`s head like a naggy parent.

"Hawawa I am sorry Comrade Lei-san! But she started it first! She made fun of my height and my Oka-san! My Oka-san blyat!"

"Then don't you want it means to be the better person?! Fists aren't always the solution! You can be higher in morals! In discipline! In being the better person!"

"Ok ok I know I am wrong! Just stop pinching my cheeks!" Katyusha cried as Lei pinched her cheeks whilst stretching it.

Meanwhile, Nifrea hurried to the two Adventurers and bowed.

"I am so sorry for my companion's behaviors Momon-dono and Nabe-dono!"

"Momon and Nabe?! You mean he is the famed Dark Hero Momon who tamed the Wise King of the Forest?!" Shally exclaimed then she turned to Katyusha whose cheeks was still getting pinched by Lei.

 **"Kaatyyuuushaa!** "

Shally growled internally as she knew her party had wronged two very powerful people in this city. Physically, and Politically...so much for their "Peaceful" trip. But meanwhile this is a good opportunity for her to mend relationships and get to know the two better.

Meanwhile Momon helped his companion up. The crowd had started to scatter and disperse. Murmurs and mutters echoed and faded as everybody went back to business as usual. But for the parties involved, especially for the members of Darkness, the damage has been done.

Both sides just tapped danced over a minefield and Momon doesn't felt good about all this. Helping Narberal back to her feet. He decided it was best to get out of here, until he felt a tap behind his back.

"Say, zat Gentleman over zere."

Both Momon and Nifrea turned to look at Shally.

"Although words can't portray our remorse over our actions. Perhaps a drink over the nearest tavern may? `Our treat..."

...

Part III : Ale and Tonics

 **Brain Unglaus**

...

 **Brain** was felt better.

He took a gulp down a mug of ginger ale while enjoying the cheers , chatters and fiddles by the Tavern Bards and musicians. People singing, telling tales and making a lively atmosphere all around. Even of those cheers and music weren't for him , it doesn't matter regardless. Maybe for a younger or more egotistic him it does, but he felt himself grown out of it. No longer does he need others celebrate for his ego.

He celebrating for himself.

Celebrating for finding new meaning in life.

Celebrating for meeting people like Sebas , Climb.

Celebrating for exceeding himself by finding himself something worth fighting for.

"Brain Unglaus I presume."

Brain shifted his eyes to a stranger approaching him. She's a young and beautiful one, sports golden hair and a clerical armour hence it wasn't difficult to assume her class and profession.

But despite her beauty, she had an air of power and dignity. Plus, Brain wasn't going to let his guard down anytime.

"That's me, and you are?"

"Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra of the Blue Rose. A friend of Climb."

"Ah so you are with Climb, so how can I help you?"

"I heard you are the second strongest of the Kingdom , a warrior of a very capable caliber."

"I am flattered , but once you see the things I seen, you will realize that title means nothing."

"I do, but I am more interested when I heard managed capture Cocco Doll and crippled the Eight Finger`s slave trade, while strength in combat is admirable, what I admire more is people who used that strength for good."

"Indeed, but I couldn't do it without Climb and another friend of mine. People worth fighting for, but I think you didn't come here just to flatter me."

Lakyus smiled.

"We are planning a major raid on the Eight Fingers in the upcoming night. We are gathering adventurers we can find. It is an operation sanctioned by the Princess herself. Climb will also be there. "

Another raid against Eight Fingers? That doesn't sound bad. Especially when Climb was going to be there, and if it's sanctioned by the Royal family, which means Stronoff too will ...

 **Cough!***

Brain choked on his ale and he grabbed his throat to recover. His body shook and sweated while his eyes shrunk in fear.

"Brain-san?"

Fate had always treated Brain bad, and he had been strong against it. As he always thought it was training him to a better warrior, so after escaped from _her_ , Fate had his soul beaten down, reduced to a more pathetic version . Not before Fate gave him Sebas and Climb. The two that uplifted him to someone better, someone with important things worth fighting for.

But right now all he can ask was that did Fate really tried to make his life a farce by having _her_ appear before him right at this moment? Right now, right here in a tavern where his celebrating what Fate given him?

Because a few tables away from him , despite masked and draped in different clothing, it doesn't stop from Brain from sensing her aura. As she was none other than.

 _"S...Shalltear Bloodfallen..."_ Brain muttered

 _The monster that once reduced him to a coward._

"Brain?"

Lakyus cried, trying to snap the horrified swordsman out of his daze.

The Brain blinked and shook his head a bit, but it doesn't help. As Shalltear Bloodfallen still sat on the other side over the room with her rather interesting companions. A tall Foreign man and a Short Foreign girl wearing similar fur hats accompanied by a meek boy whom Brain recognized as the local Pharmacist`s grandson. While on the opposite end was a hulking Knight encased in Dark Armour and his rather beautiful Adventurer companion sat beside him, beautiful if one doesn't account her black swollen eye imprinted on her left face, which seems quite recent but faded overtime.

With no doubt, the group over that table suddenly became the center of attention of the entire tavern. The Tall Foreigner shook hands with the Dark Knight before sitting down with their fellow companions, implying those two are the leaders of their respective parties.

Lakyus turned behind her, where Brain was staring and where the Dark Knight and the Foreigners (with the Pharmacist`s Grandson) sat.

"Isn't that the "Dark Hero" Momon and the "Beautiful Princess" Nabe, and who are those people sitting beside them?"

"Haven't you heard? Nabe got into a fight that loli foreigner over there and she gave her black eye!" A nearby patron chimed in.

"What?!" Lakyus exclaimed.

"But aye, sad that her friends pull them out before anything fun happened. The tall one and the masked one with the weird accent. But still, seeing Karma hit a smug bitch like the "Beautiful Princess" is a spectacular sight to behold! Ahaha , serve the job stealing arrogant whore right."

With that the half-drunk patron turned away from the duo, leaving them to their devices. One close inspection, he was wearing a iron adventurer`s plate, which explained a lot.

"Weird accent?" Brain thought, Shalltear may be strange and a fearsome monster, a bit sinisterly arrogant yes but never one "with the weird accent."

She glanced at that Blonde girl sitting beside Shalltear Bloodfallen. Who was currently looking down and pointing her fingers together, guilt written all over her face.

"I can't sense any magic aura from the girl or the man, only a bit from masked woman and the boy. That doesn't make sense, if that is so then how did she singlehandedly beat one of the top adventurers of E-Rantel?!"

Lakyus muttered as she used her divination spell.

Brain grit his teeth as he glared at Shalltear, who doesn't seemed to notice him.

Then, he shuddered.

He realized, from where the slits of the mask which concealed the eyes of the vampire, was pointing at him all along.

She flicked her palm wide, and a fireball appeared above it. Her eyes continue trailing at the swordsman.

Brain`s hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

Then she put a cigarette into the mouth of her mask, and lit it with the little fireball. A trail of cigar ash exited from the masked vampire.

"Uhh..."

 _"Oi Barkeep! five mugs Zof Ale for me, these three gentlemen and the lady!"_

"I...I will just have water." The meek boy said.

"Hah?! What about me?!"

 _"A grapejuice for the girl, zour too young."_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YO...oww ok ok I am sorry!"

The Tall Foreigner pinched her cheek before the Blonde Foreigner unleashed another tantrum, while maintaining a restrained smile.

Brain observed the scene with a weirded-out look. His relaxed hand moved away from the hilt. Using the Tavern patrons as cover, Brain and Lakyus observe the peculiar group from their table.

Now, He was so certain this was the vampire that terrorized him a month ago, sweating in fear and quivering, milliseconds from either running away or drawing his sword. And that former thought evaporated immediately he watched the vampire chugged down her mug of ale while smoking a cigar with a mask.

But Firstly,

She does have a weird accent ,

Secondly, she smokes and drinks like an ruffian without an air of sinister elegance.

Thirdly and most importantly, even if Brain was so sure of it, but IS she really Shalltear Bloodfallen?

"Lakyus, I will participate in the raid tonight, but right now there are some things I need to do."

...

...

...

"So you are foreigners?"

"Yes, but from what I heard. You two aren't local either?" Lei asked.

"Indeed , both Nabe and I too are foreigners. We travelled here and became adventurers to seek worthy foes and become stronger. From the li ... I mean this young one`s strength, I assume our goals of leaving our homelands are similar?"

"Oh Nu, ve are just travelling Merchants. All ve wishes are just to explore different lands, see fascinating things, visit new worlds, cultures different from our own, expanding our knowledge and worldview which in a way... is also becoming stronger in another sense. But also bringing home fascinating tales of our journeys to have a laugh with our tavern mates back home."

A waiter with a tray approached the table and put down the drinks, Shally thank her and raised her mug a bit and smiled. On the clear surface of her fizzy drink reflected a Momon who hid his emotions behind his helmet.

"Interesting, but there's something I failed to understand. Why don't become Adventurers instead, with your strength you will surely prosper in this trade."

"Well ... We already served our own respective motherlands , motherlands that not long ago felt the scorch of war and now that we are savouring the fruits of our labour, our precious peace. We rather not indulge ourselves in a legalized mercenary trade that go against our ideals in patriotism, a trade that involves a thing we all collectively disliked : violence." Lei said.

"You're the first person I ever heard such things, people. I have to say Nifrea, you have a gift of acquainting yourself with rather interesting people."

Gesturing to a Nifrea who have been silent this whole time.

The moment he entered into this tavern , he had been sitting with unease and an awkwardness that make his skin crawl. Few hours earlier these new acquaintances humiliated one of Lord Ainz`s servants then proceed to beat up and humiliated another. Not to mention the one sitting across the table, who was the said lord Ainz, despite what persona he was acting as, have both been denounced by an extremely skeptical Shally who now invited him for a drink as talked as if they have been long time drinking buddies.

All of this just felt so wrong.

"Tch."

"Oh? Is there a problem Ms Nabe?."

Instead of addressing her masked counterpart. Nabe, who still have a purple bruise over her eye, even though faded a bit, glared at Katyusha.

"Funny, for someone who "collectively" hated violence. You surely don't hesitate to use it like a barbarian. Hypocritical pests."

That's what Nabe would want to say, but she kept silent for the sake of professionalism.

"A silent type? Thi like, usually the kind that hides a lot of secrets and the one fate usually paid attention to. Privileges of adventure and glory usually went to people like you, or your partners."

Nabe narrow her eyes, this time at another member of the opposing party.

"What are you implying ?"

"Oh ho ho, such scary eyes you have Miss. But no worries..."

Shally paused to take a swig of her mug before she continued. Naberal immediately disliked her but not as much as her other companion.

"By no means thi have ill connotations. It is just that … we are literally in the presence of the legendary adventurer duo , Momon and Nabe. The ones that massacred a horde of ogres without blinking, stopped a Death Spiral and tamed the legendary Wise King of the Forest. All of these are amazing tales told by many who retold it, many of them of course may not be too far from the truth, but they are just legends. Yet here we have the actual heroes in these tales. Pure undiluted information, just right in front of me. So I wish to hear them myself."

Shally clasped her hands together and rested her elbows on the table.

" Indeed it's as you told from the others , I did slew hordes of Ogres when I am escorting Nifrea as my main quest, I did tamed the legendary Wise King of the Forest while I was on that Mission. And then that night Necromancer Cultists decided to create a Death Spiral , tried to raise a undead army and we both stopped it." Mormon answer plainly.

"Oh ho? That's a shame, was hoping to get more actions , more thoughts or some amazing untold backstories behind these tales. Usually it would something along the lines of an Honourable Knight seeking adventure and glory that he went all the way to hunt a beast that probably wrong him sometime in the past. And now he did it, and it will all be happy endings and roses."

Lei, Katyusha, and Nifrea glanced at the masked Vampire, not sure of the direction this conversation was taking. And the one who steered it, Shally, was just casually just taking a sip of her drink.

"Strange,"

Now all attention was back to Mormon.

"Forgive me if I sounded arrogant, but usually when people come to me for tales, they were usually filled with Admiration or jealousy."

"Zis that so?"

"You are neither."

"..."

"... hohoho, Just curiosity got the better of me. Like Thi said earlier , Thi enjoy collecting excited tales from travels and personal experience then bring it home to tell. As simple as zat, nothing more, nothing less. After all I would soon be leaving this city to somewhere else, why not make the best out of this situation where thi can have the best chances of doing what I like? Hence there be thi best reason, why not ?"

"Is that all? "

"Just two more questions if you don't mind."

"Have you ever return back to the Forest of Tob or the Carne Village?"

"Why yes, I do."

"So what was on your mind when you tamed the Wise King?"

"I did what I felt was right."

Shally took and sip of her ale (with cigar still lighting in mouth).

"Da , indeed. Thank you for zour time." She pulled out a stopwatch and flicked it open.

"Oh well look at the time, Thi better be going now. Come wif me Tovaras."

She skipped and hopped to the counter to the Innkeeper`s and paid her fees.

"Come now, we have a journey to catch, oh and good day to you two." Shally cheerfully said as she head out.

Sekri shrugged her shoulder and left.

Lei awkwardly smiled apologetically and left, Nifrea and Katyusha followed suit. The two adventurers of Darkness stared at the backs of travellers and Nifrea as they left. Especially at the masked one, who folded her arms behind her back as she left.

"What Strange fellows, am I right Narberal?"

Momon asked Naberal, who have been glaring at Katyusha as she exited the tavern.

"Please don't look at her like that."

"That little ant... humiliated me, a price she must pay dearly."

Nabe growled, Momon sighed.

"You know, this could be all avoided if you listened to my advice and stop bullying a kid like how you bully the rest around here."

"Silence before I tear you tongue out fool," Narberal hissed to her accomplice , who unironically in his truest form , same as her, had a face of three hollow holes.

"You...ugh, Nevermind that, I will send Eight Edge Assassins after them. As anyone who can send a Battle Maid of Nazarick flying with a single punch is worth keeping tabs on. For now, try to keep a low profile and fix your face and your darn reputation amongst the humans and pray to human`s tendency to forget things. We already screwed up enough here and forgot that despite how strong we are, **actions have consequences**."

Narberal widened her eyes in anger but her mouth was silent. So she gritted her teeth and growled softly.

The two Doppelganger never drank a drop that day as their left their still full mugs on the table.

...

...

...

"Nifrea My boy!"

"Hello Grandma Lizzie."

The two embraced each other. The moment was short and peaceful.

"It's been too long, you seemed skinnier the last time I see you. Did they feed you well there? "

"I... it's only been a month Grandma, I am fine, people in Carne are nice and I am learning a lot there."

"Many things can happen in one month, too many can happen in a month. So who are you folks."

Lizzie Bareare turned to the Group of Travellers who stood beside her grandson, and made the store feel extra crampy.

"Oh, these are these are the group of foreigners that saved me. Trustworthy friends."

"I see, friends of Nifrea are always friends of mine, did they asked for anything in return?"

Lizzie asked as she went back to packing up her magical item into sacks. However leaving tons of potions that's still on shelves unattended.

"No, ve didn't asked for anything cept for a drinking buddy and a guide around this marvelous city. Say these are some interesting wares you stock."

Shally picked up a vail of shimmering yellow potion and inspected it with curiosity.

"Indeed, shame I am leaving them, all these years, all these hardwork, guess that's all worth it I guess, worth for something that's even more precious to me. "

Lizzie solemnly looked at her grandson, then her shop. A place she spent building up for decades, now forced to abandon due to the price she paid to save her grandson. All worth it she guess, but there was a certain amount of feelings that made her feel ill inside.

"So what do you plan to do with them Lizzie-san?" Katyusha asked.

"I plan to sell the shop at a ridiculously cheap price to another owner. Along with all its wares that I cannot carry. I cannot sell them all or have enough money to buy Moving Services."

"Vich zis why Ve`re here. zOur Caravan can carry half of whatever`s here to Carne while ve have the ability to sell the rest." Shally said.

"You are? Really?" Lizzie asked.

"Mhm"

"What do you ask for return?"

"Oh , zat's simple, **your Soul**."

Shally calmly said while lighting a smoke on.

The Bareares stared deadpanned at Shally jaws dropping.

"Heh heh he..Ahhahaha! That look on zour faces, I am just kidding, all I asked for is just a humble twenty five percent on the profit from the sales. If I made too unreasonable demands Tovaras Lei here will sure nag me to death. And I promised to help as a friend to Nifrea and I treat this as a long term investment, a win win situation is always better than a situation where a party win only."

Lei folded his arms in silent and nodded. While the Bareares who can't understand half of what the eccentric stranger said, just went with it.

"Now how do you managed to sell all this in a day?"

"Hmm I always find a way."

The Bareares gave her confused looks, but she merely shrugged it off.

Shally walked outside the shop and breath out a air of confidence, looking at the Caravan parked outside. Where Bork was waiting.

"Raise the MCV in my Order!"

Bork nodded, and the Train of Caravan morphed and split up as it reconstructed itself into a base that look like a miniature Medieval Gothic Castle reinforce with Soviet Armour plates with the green paintjob and red star insignias all over. A flag was erected on a pole, the tri colour flag of Romania SSR flew high.

 **[Construct Building : Propaganda Towers** **］**

...

...

...

Brain hid amongst the crowd as he stalked the Travellers, but somehow, for some random reason got lost when Shalltear herself broke away from the party and walked herself off to a alleyway.

Brain followed immediately, like a moth to the flame of ever consuming darkness.

In that darkness where he was alone, he was met with some turns and twist of the one way cobblestone laned alley, but his target had already escaped his vision. Worse, it didn't took long for him to realize he was lost, even more confused when he hit a dead end .

"What the..."

Then some spidery creature jumped from above and desperately scrambled on its eight legs. Brain quickly pulled his katana out. The Spider saw this and lashed out to the human on sight.

The entirety of the giant spider dominated Brain, his hand was shiver and he felt his will wavering as his soul was shaken by this monstrosity before him.

Then few traces of light pierced through the monster in it's head, abdomen and thorax. Sicky black liquid sprayed out and the monster collapsed. It's green glowing eyes dimmed and went black.

Brain looked up and saw the culprit, Her silky black hair, pale deathly Skin and red glowing iris were telltale signs that she was one of hers. No doubt it's one of the Vampire Brides Shalltear brought with her.

However, this one looks different, she wears a weird baggy hat with a red star and skull badge pin to it, a red and black colour theme long coat and holds a rather exotic weapon that seems to be made of a crossbow handle, some wooden parts and a iron rod at a end with a spyscope attached to it. The tip of the rod was still smoking.

The two have eyes locked for a moment, before Brain turn round and sprinted without catching a breath.

"Wait!"

A voice cried from behind, probably from the Vampire. But Brain couldn't care less , he ran and ran.

Eventually, he tripped into the light and found himself amongst a crowd. The lady he bumped int gave him a look of displeasure to which he quickly apologized.

 **"TWO FOR ONE! LIZZIE`S PHARMACY! FORTY PERCENT OFF DISCOUNT!"**

Brain turn to the loud droning noise playing at center of the crowd, that had already made a beeline for.

A gigantic tower of steel built at the center, blasting the same advertisement repeatedly with some trumpet like parts with a sign built at the center that reads the same message, in red and yellow fonts.

Underneath, was a thriving Potion Stall manned by the Bareares, the Blonde Foreigner and... Shalltear herself.

"That's impossible! Wasn't she in the Alleys few moments ago?"

What the hell was going on here.

Then the skies had turned orange, he broke a sweat. Climb`s face flashed to his face as he remembered the promise made to that boy of joining the raid. He going to be late, but running away now means he will be losing her a second time.

He glared at Shalltear from the crowd, then at the orange sneering sun. He chose to turn around as he push himself out of the crowd .

...

...

...

"I can't believe it, I never seen a sale this wide scale, we never managed to sale off so much in one go."

"The Power of Marketing Tovaras. Never underestimate the power of information and media."

Shalltear said smugly with a mug of ale in hand. Nifrea Bareare sat opposite of her.

Night had descended. And all that the Bareares can't carry were sold. Apparently 20th century advertising techniques was an overkill in a medieval setting. So now everybody celebrated for that feat.

The Bards was singing songs of cheer and their stringed instruments brings energy yet a sense of peace of her soul.

"HAH! I knew delaying a day for my travel is no mistake! Thanks to the Travellers I have made the best sale I had in decades. All those efforts will not go to waste Ah ha ha!

Lizzie was euphoric , high with the monetary success.

The Ale, the Cheers, and the peace.

All the things the Commissar cared.

Meanwhile for her companions, Sekri was playing dice and laughing louding at a roundtable close to her, with all the money she can buy more snowcones. Ivan was of course, drinking at one corner.

"We practiced Capitalism did we not?"

Lei, the only one who doesn't seem too excited dragged his fellow partner and said that to her.

Of course, nothing is perfect.

"Look, ve helped a old lady today to make sure all her work didn't go to waste. Let the people of this city get usually expensive potions in a cheaper price, and ve didn't exploit anyone so we did fair commerce."

"Still one of our core tenets had been violated."

A skeptical Lei crossed his arms.

"if ve don't earn enough local currency Thi fear we will not last here in this trip. Plus there`s also this Chinese Saying I learnt from one of the Hackers. ` _Good man may likes Money_..."

 _"... but he have to earn it in good faith."_

"and thi think ve did. "

Lei sighed and shrugged his shoulders then he joined Sekri and the others. The Stubborn General may mean well, but sometimes a pain to deal with.

Shalltear let a sigh of relief and went back to her mug.

"Tovaras Commissar."

Narrowing her eyes as she was interrupted once again, Shalltear turned to a dark corner where Camilla emerged, in her Securitate gear and uniform.

"The Spy was dealt with, but thi met with a small complication."

The Securitate agent handed her Commissar a photograph, showing a image of a Blue Haired Swordsman dashing for the alley.

"Ahh this fellow, Thi suspect the Spider thing was sent by Momon and probably his master , vich I suspect is this Ainz Ooal Gown. To show them the strength of our Anti-Espionage Machinations, and for appropriate precautions. We have to end it sadly. But this interesting fellow, he glared with such fear and curiousity that had infected me as well. Yet I can't sense any ill intentions from him."

The two walked to the balcony where they were alone and in comfort of the dark nightly sky.

"Would you like me to keep an eye on him Tovaras Commissar?"

"Da, too much precautions doesn't harm. But for now Tovaras, get changed. You did vell, let's savour this time over for a night for a drink for thi rather not get interrupted for a third time"

The Commissar produced another mug for her subordinate.

Despite the seriousness earlier, Camilla nodded as she accepted it. Too used to her Commissar eccentricity. So she let her her fangs touched the surface of the liquid...

 _"Vat now!?"_ Shalltear growled

 **Like a volcanic eruption, a gigantic walls of flame** burst from the ground and into the sky kilometers away them, but still visible. It didn't take long for them realize the entire part of the city was surrounded.

Camilla quickly ran over the edge and raised her sniper scope.

"Zis is bad."

Shalltear gulp down her drink one shot, and look into Camila`s scope.

From the circle of flame, swarms of monsters and demons , winged ones and bloated giant green ones terrorized the populace. Pillaging shops and storehouses, while the green ones picked people one an ate them one by one. That was when Shalltear realized, the lumps on the Green ones bellies, were faces of people, everytime another one was eaten a new lump grew out of it.

This was an indiscriminate attack. And they will no doubt find their way here sooner or later.

The bard music had stopped, replaced by sounds confusion and panic erupted below her.

The laughter of joy replaced with screams of fear.

The peaceful glow of the bustling E-Rantel city, replaced with flames of war and destruction.

Shalltear watched as she clutched her mug. Her peace was disturbed with danger, her dissappointment was immeasurable and her ale was ruined.

 **And she was undeniably PISSED.**

The door slammed opened and the Lei, Sekri and Ivan barged in. While still in their disguises, they are armed to the teeth with their individual weapons.

"Bad situation outside mina-san, we have to leave this place swifty Comrades." Sekri said, her eyes icy blue.

"We have to organize resistance, and evacuate the people first, that's the duty of the Liberation Army." Lei said with his PPSH primed.

"Oh ve are leaving here alright, nor are we leaving the civilians here. The goal of that greedy arrogant bastard that practiced this aggression is clear, to rob and kidnap as much people for Cainabel knows what reasons. And Ve are here to deny him of that, Ve are going to make him pay for ruining our peace."

Then she snapped her fingers. Out of the shadows , emerged several Securitate members who gracefully glided from the rooftops and onto the balcony. Shalltear took out her cigar and angrily lit it alight with a weak firespell.

"Thi will be taking main command of zis evacuation mission. Thi am more suited in Urban Settings and the Pseudo-MCV is already in my Command."

"And we will support you in this garrison as much as possible, I will try to calm down everyone down there." Lei said as he dashed down.

"Try to not die mina-san, now if you don't mind, I need a few hands at the windows Comrades."

Sekri said as she and Ivan followed suit. And her Securitate saluted too, and rushed downstairs with their rifles ready.

The Vampire breathed in and out as she clenched her fists as red unholy mist poured out of her sleeves.

 **［** **Undying Communism** **］**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Are those the Undead? Vampires?!"

"Demons and the Undead attacked city!?"

The patrons below are in a even more so panick, as they saw the Securitates taking positions at the Inn rooms and windows. Completely ignoring the remarks of the patrons.

Outside, More steel towers and now some sort of Weird small stone Mausoleum gates with skulls and red star insignias, and they opened with bright red lights pouring out of them with an unholy aura. Undead Conscripts, Artillerymen and even T-34 tanks marched out of these mausoleums, armed to the teeth with worn World War Two gear, gear that was considered antique by many but advanced in a world like this.

Rushing out to make makeshift barricades, taking wooden tables and flipping them over as improvised covers with no resistance from the startled patrons and the Tavern building, an Medieval building , located at the town square, had been decorated with barbed wires , fortifications and red stars.

"Those undead aren't attacking us?" Lizzie said.

Nifrea then widen his eyes.

 _"Black cat, White Cat or Undead Cat or any other cats, as long as that cat can catch the rat for the state, it`s a good cat."_

That memory echoed inside his head.

"They are with the travellers..." He said with the realization.

In the midst of panick, a Zombie, dressed in longcoat and a officer`s cap. Walked up to the second storey where he can be seen by all, chest forward and back straight, raised a pistol and fired it in the air. The ear piercing noise shocked the entire tavern into submission.

Surveying the crowd with stern eyes, he took out a loudspeaker and addressed to the crowd.

 _ **"This is Politcal Commissar Yurikov of the Joint Red Army Speaking, we are not the aggressors of this disturbance, but we aren't going to get walk over by them either. Few of our citizens and comrades are trapped in this city as I speak and we shall evacuate them this place safely, along with any civilians willing to receive our aid. Shall they refuse to, they also have the freedom to do so at their own risk."**_

The crowd was flabbergasted at the Zombie Commissar`s words. But none dared to speak against him.

 _ **" A Fleet of Armoured Airships will arrive here shortly , this place, the E-Rit Square will become our temporary Embassy. To the demonic aggressors, while we are neutral, all aggressors who dare trample on the square will be shot down. This is a message that we will resist with LEAD and FIRE! For the Only way to pillage or kidnap here is over our already dead bodies."**_

It was at this moment everyone realize the Politcal Commissar`s message was boardcasted throughout the City. Reaching all ears within, including to Ainz Ooal Gown, who listened to the message solemnly with Naberal and Evileye who stood before her fallen comrades of the Blue Rose after a Fierce Battle with The Demon Jaldaboth.

The said Demon , also known as Demiurge who fled to safety now in his hideout, took in the news with his Battle Maids and other Denizens of Nazarick with worry.

 _ **" And to the citizens of E-Rantel, help each other, put up resistance and never lose hope. It's what the aggressors want and never should you give these undeserving bastards any. Steel yourself in your survival, either come to our safe zone at E-Rit square or to any friendly forces. Look for the Red Stars and Red Flags people, those are our symbol, OUR symbol of YOUR safety!**_

 _ **May our Courage and the Motherland bless us all. Commissar Yurikov of the Red Army, out."**_

The message ended with the statical click. Leaving shocked and surprised expressions on the Adventurers faces who mutters amongst themselves except for Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself , the Golden Princess who sat with them with her usual serene smile.

"That's an interesting development." She chirped.

Brain , Climb, Gazef Strongoff and the Blue Rose exchanged looks, regardless of this they were all already prepared jump into this situation regardless. Despite how complicated now it had became.

Inside her improvised Headquarters at the Tavern, Shalltear laid out a warmap on her table that shown 3D holographic objects of the seen Demons, her own army, buildings of both the City and her own. Along with her rifle, her lance and some magazines.

All units was in position.

All buildings built.

All was prepared.

She smouldered her cigar on the table, then she looked out the window before her, a flaming city in the middle of the night. Where her Enemy were at the gates.

Now all she have to do was to outlast this all. While the enemy was indulging themselves in a War of Annihilation, she and her Red Army was prepared for a War of Survival. Just as she and her comrades did before they arrive here, and for Some of these Comrades, before they are even dead.

And She swore that will give them a Challenge. A bloody good one.

...

 **End**

 **...**

 **One more Chapter before the General`s Challenge.**

 **...**


End file.
